The Birth Bond: A Harry and Ginny Story
by Charbo2576
Summary: When Harry Potter was born a rare Magical phenomenon occurred. The Patronus of a birth soul bond. A year later a second Prophecy was given, this about his bond mate. Eleven days later, she was born. How will this bond affect the events of the Potterverse? And what is Dumbledore hiding and why? Warning: Fluffy in the beginning, action later.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: 31 July, 1980**

It was a hot night in Godric's Hollow at the end of July. The little village was one of the few mixed villages, where magical and non-magical people lived in peace in the quiet hamlet. For centuries, non-magical people who knew of the magical world settled in the village. Some were relatives of magical people, some were non-magical people born into magical families. Others were people who had discovered the magical world and had been granted permission to live among magical people.

Most of the village was quiet as midnight approached. In a secluded outstretch of town stood a large estate, one of the largest in all of the United Kingdom. The manor that was three miles from the front gates was home to the wealthiest wizarding family in England. Little did the residents of the village know this was a special night for more than one reason. No one knew that this night a pair of prophecies would start to be fulfilled.

"You're doing great, Lily," Pamela Johnson said. "Just a couple more pushes."

Pamela looked up to note the time of birth at one minute before midnight and was surprised to see a silvery mist form over Lily Potter's bed as her baby was delivered. The mist swirled to form a large stag, but just as quickly shifted to form a large horse. Pamela was shocked as she held the baby boy, who didn't cry, but cooed at the horse. She had only heard about this in Medi-Witch school, but never did she think she would ever witness it. She knew she had to file this with the Ministry, so they could identify the other half of the bond when she was born.

"Pam, what was that?" James Potter asked, staring at the mists in awe.

"That was the sign of a birth soul bond beginning," she answered in an awestruck voice.

"What! My baby boy has a soul mate bond? But, how? He was just born!" Lily exclaimed.

"No one knows how or why these things happen, but they are very rare," Pamela said. "I have to file this with Magical Contracts. But just so you know, the first physical contact they have, the bond will snap into place. After the first skin to skin contact, after the girl is fourteen, they will be considered legally married and adults."

"How will we know when she's born?" asked a stunned James.

"The mist will show up again, and he'll probably be rather happy for a while," Pam said. "Now, I believe this little guy has some 'uncles' who are just dying to meet him. But you might want to warn them about this, just so they know."

****** HPHP

 **Hogwarts, One Year Later**

"It was so nice to see Lily and James again. Thank you, Albus," Minerva McGonagall said as they walked toward her quarters. "Harry is such a loveable baby." Albus Dumbledore did not miss the hint of sadness in his old friend's voice. He knew her past tragedies, but said nothing.

"That he is, Minerva. I dare say Sirius is quite taken with him as well," he chuckled.

"Yes, he does…"

"Albus!" a voice called from behind. Minerva sighed inwardly. Her least favorite colleague was running toward them.

"Sybill? What seems to be troubling you?" asked Albus.

"That funny feeling I had before, it's back," she gasped. She suddenly stiffened, her eyes behind her thick glasses glowed pure white. Her voice changed to a deep rasp as she spoke. " _Born of fiery hair, the Soulmate approaches…The Chosen One will find in her strength and the Power the Dark Lord knows not…The Dark Lord will touch her, and only the Chosen One can help her recover…Their love will unlock the Power the Dark Lord knows not…Meddlers, Beware!...The Chosen will be the future for us all…Born of fiery hair, the Soulmate approaches…_ " With a strangled sound Sybill Trelawney fainted.

Minerva looked on in shock as Albus lowered Sybill gently to the floor. The fraud had just made a real prophesy! Albus smiled at her with a knowing smile.

"It would seem we have just been witness to her second true prophesy," Albus said with a troubled look. After summoning Madam Pomphrey, Albus turned again to Minerva. "Come, our relaxing evening has just been made more…interesting."

****** HPHP

 **11, August, 1981**

"That's it, Molly, just a few more pushes," Pamela Johnson said. She was in the home of her best customers, the Weasleys. Arthur was smiling, just like the last five times she had been there to deliver a baby, as Pamela looked up. A bright silvery glow started to form above Molly and Pamela held her breath. A silvery horse formed, then shifted to a stag as the baby girl was born. She opened her little eyes and cooed at the stag. Pamela let out her breath. "Oh, Merlin!"

"Pam, what…?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Your baby _girl_ has a soulmate," Pamela stammered.

"Pam?" Arthur asked.

"That was the sign of a birth soul bond. I…"

" _What!_ My baby was just born! How can she be bound to a boy already?" yelled Molly.

"She's not, yet. Not until the first touch. But there will be some shared emotions," she smiled. "I bet little Harry is happy as a clam right now."

"Harry?" asked Arthur.

"I had the distinct pleasure to deliver both of the bond mates. His name is Harry James Potter…"

"Potter, as in James and Lily Potter?" gasped Molly as she glanced between her new daughter and Pamela.

"Yes."

"Oh, Ginevra, you lucky little girl," simpered Molly with a huge smile.

****** HPHP

 **Halloween, 1981**

Molly Weasley was almost at her breaking point. Her baby girl was screaming, and nothing she did would calm her down. The rest of the Weasleys were out in the village enjoying Halloween, but Molly was at home with her little girl, who was inconsolable, and had been for the past three hours. Molly took a pinch of floo powder and called an old friend for help.

"Poppy Pomphrey."

"Molly, how are you? It's been…" Poppy started.

"It's Ginny, Poppy, she won't calm down."

"Have you tried the colic potion I gave you last month?" asked Poppy.

"Yes. Nothing is working," Molly sounded almost frantic.

"I'll grab my bag and come through," smiled Poppy.

Albus Dumbledore looked up as Molly's head appeared in the grate. His eyes went wide as realization struck him. He quickly sent a message to Hagrid, then approached the fireplace. Sybill's prophecy rang in his ears.

"Molly, how long has this been going on?" he asked.

"About three hours. But why, Albus?" asked Molly confused.

"I hope to Merlin I'm wrong, Molly," he said sadly. A small silvery dragon appeared, and spoke to Albus in Hagrid's voice. James and Lily Potter were dead, but Harry was alive. Albus had tears running down his face as his worst fears had come true. Poppy let out a strangled sob.

"Merlin, no," Molly cried.

****** HPHP

Two days later, Albus sat heavily on the sofa in his office, exhausted. Minerva gave him a worried look. She had never seen him so drained. Albus looked at her and sighed. "I must ask you a favor."

"Of course, Albus."

"I would do this myself, but I have not slept since Halloween," he said. "I need more information. I would like you to speak with Pamela Johnson, who was the Midwitch who witnessed something special at Harry's birth. I need to confirm if it was Arthur and Molly's daughter that was spoken about in the prophecy we heard."

"Of course, Albus. You get some sleep," with that Minerva stood and left the office.

An hour later, Minerva walked up to the Johnsons door. She knocked and waited.

"Minerva! What a pleasant surprise. Come in," Pamela said. "Tea?"

"Please," Minerva replied. After Pamela served the tea, Minerva looked at her and took a deep breath. "I need some information for Albus."

"Oh?" Pamela asked confused.

"It's about Harry Potter's birth."

"Ah. Ginevra Molly Weasley," Pamela answered without pretense.

"How did you know?" Minerva asked.

"I delivered both of them," she chuckled. "From what I have been able to research, their bond will be extremely strong," said Pamela. "It's my understanding that no matter what anyone does, they will find each other one way or another."

"The earliest that could be, at the moment, is in ten years," sighed Minerva. "Harry is safely hidden until then."

"Just be prepared to make special accommodations for them at that time. What do you know of soul bonds?" Pamela asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid."

"Well, let's just say that Albus will need to extend an early start to her schooling because they will be able to share thoughts, emotions, and memories with one another," she paused seeing Minerva's eyes widen. "And after she turns fourteen, they will need a single bedroom in the dorms."

"What?"

"With a soul bond, after the girl is fourteen, the first skin to skin contact, they become married, and are considered adults," she smiled.

"Oh, Merlin," breathed Minerva, remembering just who their parents were. On one side, Harry was the son of James Potter, one of the most notorious pranksters Hogwarts had ever known. Lily Evans Potter was easily one of the best students to ever grace the hallowed halls of the school. But then there was Ginevra. Arthur was a model student, or so it seemed, but he had a knack for finding trouble. And then there was Molly Prewett Weasley. Prankster, troublemaker, and flirt extraordinaire. Intelligence and bravery was one thing, but mix in the stubbornness and the clever cunning to pull off pranks and not get caught, that was another matter entirely. A look of fear and horror crossed her stern face. Minerva paled and slumped in her chair. _Maybe early retirement is a good option_ , she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: My Old Friend's Son**

 **2** **September, 1989, Little Whinging, Surry**

Sandi Smythe looked up from her last minute lesson plan review as the Headmaster of the school walked into her classroom. First day jitters aside, this was hopefully a school she could teach at without seeming too out of the ordinary. Sandi was a witch. On top of hiding that from the normal Muggles, she was also hiding from the magical world she was raised in. She had many reasons for hiding, least of all the remaining followers of Voldemort who were still out free. She couldn't afford to get caught with all the information she had buried in her head. Voldemort's followers would gladly kill her because of it. Then there was Dumbledore. She had respected him in her youth at school, but as she got older she found that some of the things she thought she knew about him and from him were just a smokescreen for his own agenda. There was his refusal to help find her sister. Yes, Sandi certainly had issues with Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Smythe, I have your class list," the Headmaster said, handing her the paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Tuddle," Sandi smiled as she began to look over the list. Her eyes flew wide as she read the name Harry Potter. _No. It can't be. Merlin, tell me Dumbledore didn't do that to him!_ "Sir? Could I ask you about one of my students?"

"Certainly! Which one?"

"Harry Potter," she said, trying to hide her unease.

"Ah, Harry Potter," he said with more than a little trepidation. "Strange boy. Odd things always seem to happen around that one." He paused, looking out the window and heaving a deep sigh. "I must apologize. He has to be in your class. I cannot have him in the same class as his cousin again this year."

"Oh," she replied. She had heard all about Harry as the strange boy with glasses from the other teachers. Sandi sighed, trying to hide her anger. These Muggles knew nothing about Harry or what he was. "It's not that. I knew his parents. I was very good friends with his mother. I was just wondering where he lived."

"Oh! With his aunt and uncle. And his cousin, of course." Sandi only nodded, fearing she would lose her temper if she spoke again thinking of Lily's wretched sister, Petunia and her walrus of a so called husband, Vernon.

Sandi watched Harry over the course of the first month of term. His appearance was deplorable. Huge, baggy clothes that looked like leftovers from his cousin. His frame was little more than skin and bones. His glasses were too small for his head and had been repaired with tape many times. Many times she had forced herself to remain silent, lest she tip her plan to remove Harry from his aunt and uncle's "care" without the Magical powers that be realizing it until it was too late to stop her. She owed Lily that much. She remained patient and watchful.

October was half over when she could wait no longer. Sandi was watching Harry from the classroom window as her class had recess. She saw Harry sitting alone, not playing, not talking to anyone. Then she saw Dudley Dursley, whale of a boy he was, start running at Harry and yelling followed by his friends. Harry stood and ran toward the building. Sandi watched, dumbstruck, as Harry flickered then was gone. She watched as Dudley pointed up to the roof, hearing him say Harry was up there. Scowling, as she heard Dudley lie to the duty teacher, she made her decision.

"Mrs. Howell," she called from her open window. The older woman looked up.

"Yes, Miss Smythe," she answered, sounding irritated.

"Mr. Potter was only seeking safe haven from his bully of a cousin, who was chasing him, I might add for no reason."

"And you know this how?"

"I happened to be watching from here."

"Oh, really," Mrs. Howell turned her scowl on Dudley. "Detention, Mr. Dursley. No recess for a month, and an hour after dismissal. Go sit facing the wall, and if you move, it will be two months!"

Sandi smiled inwardly as she turned from the window. It was time. She made her way up to the roof access door. Sandi very quietly opened the door. She found Harry sitting on the roof, chuckling. He must have heard Dudley receive detention. Sandi knelt down, looking at him with a smile. He looked so much like his father, but had Lily's striking green eyes. When he turned, Harry's face showed fear.

"You're not in trouble, Harry," she said quietly. She saw him relax slightly. "Come on, let's go downstairs and have a nice chat."

"If I'm not in trouble, why do you want to chat?" Harry asked the fear returning in his voice. "Besides, I'll just be in trouble when I get home."

"Well, first, I want to get to know you better. Second, I think we have quite a bit in common, and you might just find that chatting with your teacher can lead to some changes in your life," Sandi answered cryptically. Harry frowned but stood and followed her down to their classroom.

After closing the door behind them, Sandi moved to the window closing it and lowering the shades. Harry watched her carefully as she went to her desk, pulling out a small stick from her purse. Sandi smiled at him as she pointed the stick at the door and windows. A bright blue glow flashed over each as Harry looked on in utter confusion. Sandi sat down in the desk across from him with a smile.

"Now, we can talk freely," Sandi told him. "I know you have questions, and I'll answer them in time. But first, I want you to know you can trust me. This," she held up her wand. "This is part of my secrets. I'm a witch. And yes, magic is very real. And you, Harry, are a wizard. You're one of my people, just like your parents were."

"You…You knew m-my parents?" Harry stammered.

"Yes, I did," she smiled brightly at him. "Your mum and I were very close friends. We have a lot to talk about, and I promise we will talk about your parents, but right now, I need you to tell me about your life with the Dursleys."

"I…I…," said Harry, trembling slightly. "I've tried to say something before, but my teacher didn't believe me."

"I will, Harry," Sandi said.

"I…No, I'll just get into more trouble," Harry said looking down at his feet.

"Harry," Sandi said gently. "Let me say this, if you don't tell me I can't help. I can tell by your clothes, your behavior, your whole demeanor, they don't care about you. I want to get you away from them, but to do that, I need you to tell me."

"O...Okay," Harry stammered. Slowly, he told her of the cupboard that was his bedroom, of the beatings for being or doing anything they saw as odd, and the fact that until he started school he thought his name was "boy". Not knowing when his birthday was, let alone having a party. The Dursleys didn't even let him celebrate Christmas with them. He had never received any gifts or praise. He told her how he would be in trouble if he did better in school then Dudley, and how he knew he would be in trouble when he got home for getting Dudley in trouble. Sandi sat quietly listening. She had to wipe her eyes more than once.

"We have to finish the school day," Sandi said quietly. "But I promise you, Harry, you will be in my care soon."

****** HPHP

A half hour after her school day ended, Sandi walked into Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. She walked straight up to the first goblin she saw.

"I need to speak with someone about a will reading," she told him.

"Certainly, Miss…"

"Smythe, Alisande Nasya Smythe."

"This way," the goblin said. After a short walk to a private conference room, he turned. "Wait in here, please. Whose will are you inquiring about?"

"James and Lily Potter," Sandi answered.

"I shall return with the account manager," he said with a bow as he opened the door for her.

Sandi sat in the room for twenty minutes before the door finally opened. Two disgruntled looking goblins entered. The first holding several large files, the second looking irritated. They sat down opposite her at the desk and looked at her with frowns.

"Miss. Smythe, this is Mortak, the manager in charge of wills. I am Griphook, account manager for the Potter estate," the goblin said. "We seemed to have a slight problem. The will was never executed due to some interference from the Ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore. Also, none of the beneficiaries came forward to even ask about it until now."

"Meaning?"

"We have not read the will," Mortak said. "I think you will be quite interested to hear it."

"By all means," Sandi nodded, and Mortak began to read:

 _This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans._

 _We being of sound mind, body, and free of magical influence do hereby bequeath the following:_

 _To Harry James Potter, our beloved son, we leave everything except what is listed to others. Harry shall have access to his trust vault for schooling. He should be given access to the Potter Family Vault on his seventeenth birthday or the day of his complete bonding with his soul mate. There he will find a pedestal with four letters on it. They are personal letters from us to him and his soul mate._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave care of our son, and by his request two Knuts._

 _To Remus John Lupin, we leave a total of 500,000 Galleons, and any books he might choose in any of the Potter Family Libraries._

 _To Arthur and Molly Weasley, although we have never met, you are the parents of our son's soul mate. We leave you Vault 772, the contents totaling 2 million Galleons. We want to make life easier for you and help you with your children._

 _To Minerva McGonagall, we leave our vacation house in Scotland and all contents therein._

 _To Alisande Nasya Smythe, we leave a sum of 500,000 Galleons._

 _List of Guardians for our son Harry James Potter_

 _Sirius Orion Black, godfather_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom, godmother_

 _Remus John Lupin, second godfather_

 _Alisande Nasya Smythe, second godmother_

 _Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is Harry to be place with Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

 _As a matter of record, Peter Pettigrew was made our Secret Keeper. If something has happened to us, he is to blame._

Sandi sat dumbfounded as the will was read. Harry's godfather was an innocent man, and the will proved it. She had never believed the official story that Sirius Black betrayed James and Lily. But with things as they were, she could step in and save Harry from his horrid so-called relatives.

"May I get two copies of the will, please? And just transfer the funds into my account."

"Absolutely, Miss Smythe," Griphook grinned.

Within a half an hour, Sandi sat in front of the Magical Child Welfare Head with a smug smile as she saw the memory Sandi provided her as well as a copy of the will. The Head stood abruptly, with a look of anger on her face. "Wait here a moment."

"Well, by Merlin's left toe, it is you, Smythe," said a gruff voice from the door.

"Alastor Moody, you old ogre! How are you?" said Sandi standing and smiling as the old man limped into the room. He was as scarred and broken as she remembered him. One artificial leg, one magical artificial eye, the tip of his nose missing, and the disposition of an angry wolf. His companion was young with bright pink hair. She tripped on her way into the office.

"Nymphadora!" Moody frowned. Sandi couldn't hold back her chuckle. Moody reached down and pulled her up. "Sandi Smythe, Nymphadora Tonks, my trainee," he sighed. Judging by his reaction this was a common occurrence.

"Just Tonks, please," she said as her hair turned a brilliant red.

"Madam Bones is on her way, Auror Moody," the Head informed him as they sat in front of her desk.

"I reckon this isn't a normal case, Shelia?" asked Moody as he sat heavily.

"Not in the least, Auror Moody," said Madam Bones as she entered. "I looked over the copy of the will you gave me Shelia, and looked up the records here. They match," she turned to Sandi. "We'll start an investigation on the Black matter. But since the Longbottoms are not capable, and your cousin is unreachable at the moment, I award you custody as deemed through the will of the Potters."

"Potters? This is about their boy?" gruffed Moody.

"Yes. His Muggle relatives are loathsome to put it mildly, Alastor," Shelia said. She played the memory Sandi had given her again for them. Madam Bones face pinched into a tight scowl. Moody growled. Tonks sat with tears on her cheeks and a look of murder in her eyes as her hair shifted through a variety of colors. Bones picked up a quill and signed two pieces of parchment she had brought with her.

"No questions needed. Your warrant and order of removal, Alastor. Get that boy out of there, yesterday!"

"Gladly," he growled.

****** HPHP

Three figures appeared in a small wooded area just off of Privet Drive. All the houses looked the same except for color. They approached Number Four, each with deep scowls on their faces. Sandi knew she was making the right choice. She also knew that she would have to go deeper into hiding. There was only one place she could think of that would be safe for any long period of time. She would have to take Harry to her childhood home.

"They have him in that damn cupboard again," Moody growled. He pounded on the door loudly and waited. The large frame of Vernon Dursley opened the door. "Good evenin', ya worthless excuse for a Muggle," he said before Vernon could speak. Moody lifted his wand with a flick and pushed passed him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon shouted.

"Tonks, the boy," ordered Moody as he rounded on Vernon. "Shut up, walrus! We got a warrant and order of removal for one Harry James Potter. You're lucky I don't throw you in prison, ya oversized whale!"

Tonks moved over to the cupboard as Petunia Dursley moved to stand in front of it. "I wouldn't," she said pointing her wand at Petunia, who gave a little squeak as she moved out of the way. Tonks opened the locked cupboard as Sandi joined her. Harry was cowering in the back corner of the cupboard.

"Harry," Sandi said gently. He looked up surprised to see her. He had a large bruise on the left side of his face. "Come on, pack up. I'm here to take you away from here."

"Really?" Harry asked. Sandi nodded. Harry launched himself into her open arms with tears in his eyes.

"But… we have… an agreement with…with Dumbledore," Vernon said, looking nervously at Moody's wand that was still pointed at his face.

"James and Lily's will makes that _agreement_ null and void," Sandi spat at him, as she thrust a copy of the will at Petunia. Harry was still clinging to Sandi and didn't see Petunia pale as she read it. "There is not a bloody thing you or he can do to stop me from raising my godson! Now, get the bloody hell out of my way, Petunia."

"Sandi, the blood wards…" began Petunia.

"Ha, blood wards? Albus Dumbledore does not even know what he's talking about!" Sandi said with contempt. "I was an Unspeakable, Petunia! He may be a powerful wizard, but he knows nothing about blood wards!"

"Sandi…wait a moment. I have a few things for Harry from Lily," Petunia said sounding defeated. She turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Are you really my godmother?" Harry asked, looking up for the first time.

"Yes, Harry," Sandi smiled at him. "Your mum and dad named me your second godmother, just in case your first godmother, or your godfathers weren't able to care for you."

"Where are they? What happened?" Harry asked.

"I think that's a talk for another time, Harry."

"Okay, Ms. Smythe."

"Call me Aunt Sandi. I'm not your teacher anymore, I'm your guardian," Sandi smiled at him.

At that moment, there was the noise of someone dragging something heavy down stairs. They looked up to see Petunia pulling a trunk and carrying a box down the stairs.

"Who should I hand these to?" Petunia asked. She reached into the box and pulled out a picture. She looked at it for a moment, hugged it to her chest for a few seconds, then handed it to Harry. "That's a picture of you and your mum. Remember, you didn't just lose a mother that night. I-I lost a sister." Tears filled Petunia's eyes.

"Tonks, if you please?" Sandi said quietly. Tonks laid a hand on Petunia's arm, her hair changing to a royal blue as she thought of her own family's turmoil. She felt sorry for this woman, but then she thought of the memory she had seen and withdrew her hand.

"Right-o," Tonks said as she shrunk both the box and trunk. She reached down and picked the two shrunken items up and placed them in the small bag that Harry had packed. Moody nodded and the four of them left Number Four Privet Drive. Sandi set Harry down as they walked out the door. None of them looking back. For first time in a long time in his short life, Harry felt safe and happy. They walked back to the small wooded area and disappeared.

****** HPHP

Molly Weasley looked at her daughter with concern. Ginny stared off into space once in a while, but never for this long, and never twice in one day. She would usually sniffle and wipe a few tears away, then return to what she had been doing. This time, however, Ginny had been sitting still and staring off for more than twenty minutes. Suddenly, she broke into a wide smile.

"Yippee!" she shouted.

"Ginny, what on earth?" Molly asked startled.

"Safe, and happy," Ginny said.

"Of course, you're safe…"

"No, mum, not me…"

"Oh! Shh, your brother is coming," Molly answered, knowing exactly who Ginny was referring to. She and Arthur had to explain a few things to her as she got older, like why she could feel someone else's emotions when they were really strong. They just hadn't told her who it was, but Molly could tell by Ginny's actions since she had first heard the name Harry Potter at the age of five that she knew who it was.

Molly worried over the years, as Ginny had these little episodes that Harry was in danger. But there was nothing she could do. But this latest episode gave Molly hope that her daughter's soulmate would be safe and happy from now on. Molly looked up in astonishment as Ginny started to skip around the table as she set it. As Ron entered the kitchen, he looked at her strangely and just shook his head. He had no clue what was going on with Ginny.

Ginny walked over to her mother and whispered, "He's close by!" Her smile grew even wider as she did a little dance of joy.

****** HPHP

Sandi and Harry appeared in front of an old country farm house in the middle of nowhere. Harry looked around and saw trees, rolling hills, and an old dirt road that stretched for a long ways in either direction.

"Um…Aunt Sandi, where are we?" Harry asked.

"We're home, Harry, we're home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Encounter at the Farmers' Market**

 **15 July, 1990, Ottery Saint Catchpole, Devon**

Harry and Sandi had lived in her childhood home for nine months. Sandi had slowly answered most of Harry's questions, but some she was still a little reluctant to answer. They had visited the village a few times, but never stayed long. Sandi had explained to Harry that they were in hiding so they had to limit their contact with most people. Harry really didn't understand why, but he listened to her and stayed close to home and inside the wards when he went outside.

Sandi watched as Harry would stare off to the southwest, and wondered if it had anything to do with his soul mate. She knew the Weasleys lived in Devon, but not where. Sandi sighed as she slipped on her sandals. Sooner or later she would have to find out, and tell Harry about why he felt someone else's emotions. She watched as Harry slowly looked at the road, turning his head toward the village with a questioning look on his face.

"Okay there, Harry?" she asked.

"Just that weird feeling again," he answered. "Like something is pulling me."

"Harry, I think it's time I tell you something," Sandi sighed. "When you were born there was a rare thing happen."

"Like what?" Harry asked confused.

"There was the sign of a birth soul bond," answered Sandi.

"A what?"

"A birth soul bond. They are very rare, but somewhere out there is a little girl that is your soul mate. You'll find each other eventually, and one day she'll be your wife."

"M-m-my w-w-wife?" stammered Harry, his eyes wider than she had ever seen them. His mouth hung open, and his face went pale.

"That part is a few years away, so don't worry about it," laughed Sandi.

"But…but what if we don't like each other? Or… or we like someone else? Or… or…?" Harry gulped.

"Relax, Harry," she laughed. "You're destined to be together. Those things won't happen. Besides, it'll be love at first site for both of you."

"But how will I know it's her when I meet her?"

"You'll know. She's the one you keep feeling," said Sandi. "Now, come on. We're going into town to the Farmers' Market."

Harry suddenly smiled. "Maybe today's the day I meet her."

"Why do say that?" Sandi asked, looking at him strangely.

"Because if that feeling is her like you say, she's headed into town right now," Harry grinned and started walking toward the gate. Sandi sighed and hurried after him.

****** HPHP

Molly and Ginny were walking down the road toward Ottery Saint Catchpole. It was rare that Ginny wanted to go into the village with her, but for some odd reason Ginny wanted to walk into town with her to go to the Farmers' Market. As they passed the corner house on the main road, Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of it. Molly wondered what that was all about.

Ginny had been staring off in the direction of the house from the Burrow for nine months now. Molly wondered if it had anything to do with Harry Potter. Since that night in October when Ginny had felt that he was safe and happy, she had not had any moments of sadness or worry. The happiness and giggles were nice to hear after all of the years of despair and nightmares.

Molly watched as Ginny walked backwards still staring at the house. It appeared to be abandoned, but it could just be the wards around the house. Ginny stopped for moment, tilting her head. She suddenly laughed and had a wide smile plastered on her face. Ginny looked at her mother still grinning.

"He's really close, Mum, I can feel it," Ginny said sounding giddy. Molly just smiled. She really wasn't ready for her daughter to bond with her soul mate, but if it was to happen there would be nothing she could do.

They made their way into the village and walked down the high street to reach the market. They wondered around looking at the different vendor stands. Molly making some simple purchases here and there, grumbling about the money, but keeping an eye on Ginny as she stared back toward the outside of town.

"Mum, is one of those breads moldy?" Ginny asked wrinkling her nose. "Smells like bad berries." Molly looked at her strangely, but shook her head. Ginny glanced around. She followed her senses and spotted a boy by the berry stand.

Ginny pulled a lock of hair to her nose trying to drown out the smell, but also testing a theory. She inhaled deeply smelling her flower scented shampoo watching the boy intently. She watched as he inhaled and went straight for the flower stand that was by the berries. Ginny gasped as she stared at the other side of the market. Molly looked and saw a young boy with a woman with her back turned to them. The young boy was staring at Ginny, his green eyes wide. Molly saw his scar just visible through the fringe of his hair and knew exactly who the boy was. He turned to the woman he was with and said something. She turned and looked at Molly and Ginny. With a nod, they made their way over to them.

****** HPHP

Sandi and Harry slowly made their way through the Farmers' Market that was set up in the middle of town. Sandi talked to a few people that she had known from when she was younger, but she kept a close eye on Harry as he kept looking to the other side of the street and to the other end of the market. At one point, Sandi caught a glimpse of red hair at the other end of the marketplace. From what Sandi knew, the Weasleys were all redheads. She muttered, "Figures he'd be destined to be with a redhead."

"Ummm, smell that fresh bread," Harry said.

"You must have a good nose," said Sandi. "The bread stands are way over there."

Harry spotted a flower stand as a flowery scent filled his nostrils. He smelled each grouping, looking for the right one. Finally he found it. "Aunt Sandi, can I get these?"

"Why?" she asked with a strange look.

"What we talked about earlier," he answered. Sandi sighed as she nodded. She knew this day was coming; she just didn't plan on it being today.

As they continued on down the vendor slots, Sandi noticed Harry was staring at a cute red-haired girl and her mother only a few booths away. Sandi turned and was inspecting the black currants that looked very good this year. She noticed Harry looking at the girl until his line of sight was blocked. They both heard a mumbled complaint from her mother about "Muggle money" from the general direction as the redheads.

Harry's head snapped in the direction of the voice. His eyes landed on the short red-haired girl two booths down from them. Harry's eyes widened, his stomach did a sort of flip. There was a buzzing in the back of his head and a strange feeling in his chest. He turned back to Sandi quickly.

"Aunt Sandi…She's here," he said excitedly. Sandi sighed. It was time. She turned and saw the redheads. She looked down at Harry and gave him a nod. They approached the redheads slowly. Sandi taking in the older woman's appearance. She could tell this woman could be trusted with their secrets. Something in her eyes told Sandi she knew about Harry and his soulmate.

"Badgers of yellow," Sandi smiled as she extended her hand, giving the Hogwarts code of House mascot and color to identify as a witch or wizard meeting in the muggle world.

"Lions of red," Molly replied, taking her hand with a warm smile. Sandi glanced around quickly, spotting a more private spot to talk. She motioned to it, Molly nodded as they walked over to the deserted open car park just off the market. "Molly Weasley, and this my daughter," Molly said with a smile.

"Sandi Smythe, and this is my godson," Sandi smiled. "Why don't you two go over there and get acquainted?" Sandi pointed to a short wall not far from the adults. Harry nodded, and motioned with a slight bow for Ginny to lead the way, just like a proper gentleman.

Ginny giggled as she turned and blushed slightly as she led Harry over to the wall. She hopped up on it and sat down. Ginny smoothed out her sun dress as her eyes flicked up to see Harry staring at her with his emerald green eyes. Harry stood in awe. He may be young but this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was like flowing fire, her skin looked as smooth as silk, and her eyes were a rich chocolate brown. There was an energy that seemed to flow between their eyes that was more than just a simple childhood crush. In that instant, he knew he had found his soul mate.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked smiling with a blush coloring her cheeks. "By the way, I think you're cute," she said bashfully.

"H…H…Harry," he replied with a blush of his own. He stepped forward handing her the flowers he was carrying. "I think you're gorgeous," he smiled as they both blushed more. "What's yours?"

"Ginny," she said with a giggle, taking the flowers. "Thank you. It's short for Ginevra."

"Wow! What a gorgeous name for such a gorgeous girl with such beautiful red hair. Reminds me of the sunsets I've seen from home," Harry said with a grin. Ginny giggled again as she blushed more.

Molly and Sandi giggled as they smiled at each other. They had stayed silent wanting to see and hear the children's first meeting. Molly looked at Sandi appraisingly. She knew there had to be more to all of this than Harry simply being out with his godmother.

"I don't mean to pry, but I need to know…" Molly began.

"Yes," Sandi said quietly. "That's Harry Potter." Sandi had been expecting a gasp or some kind of extreme reaction, but not just a smile and simple nod.

"It's not that dear," Molly said.

"It's not?" Sandi asked nervously.

"No. The last I was told, Harry was with his Muggle relatives."

"Oh, that," Sandi said. "I was unavailable when James and Lily died. I came back about ten months ago, and stepped in fully nine months ago."

"You know of their connection, then?" Molly asked.

"I do," nodded Sandi. "I also have something for you and your husband."

"Oh?" Molly asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, James and Lily left you something in their will. They wanted to help you out given their connection."

"Well," Molly said, her smile growing. "Why don't you and Harry join us for dinner tonight? I'm quite sure they won't have any complaints."

Sandi giggled as she glanced at the two young soul mates. "I think that would be wonderful."

****** HPHP

Sandi and Harry led Molly and Ginny into the front room of their house. Ginny looked around and saw many pictures on the wall. She looked at a picture that was from this past Christmas of Harry and Sandi together. Ginny remembered feeling giddier than normal that day, now she knew why. Some of the other pictures were of just Harry, others were just Sandi, but then see spied a picture of an older man that looked like Harry and a pretty redhead. They were dancing and smiling.

"That's my mum and dad," Harry said from behind her.

"She was very pretty," Ginny smiled at him. "You have her eyes."

"So I've been told," he said a little sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Ginny began.

"It's alright," Harry said with a wane smile. "I've only recently gotten to know what they were like thanks to Aunt Sandi."

"That's you as a baby, isn't it?" Ginny asked gently, not wanting to make him feel any more sadness. It broke her heart to see the sad look on his face, and despite the bond that was growing, she still wasn't sure why.

"All set," Sandi said returning to the room from her office. They made their way out and turned toward the Weasley home.

"Just so you know," Ginny said. "I have six gits for older brothers."

"Six!"

"Yes, six," giggled Ginny. "But mum has told me that the day I met my soul mate, she was going to have a little chat with them about not trying to come between us."

"That would be awkward, wouldn't it," Harry smiled.

"From what mum told me, it's to protect them from getting hurt, not us," smiled Ginny.

"Aunt Sandi hasn't said much about it," Harry replied.

"Because I haven't had time to do any research on it, Harry" Sandi said looking back at the young couple.

"I know a bit," Molly said. "Once your bond is in place, you will feel very protective of each other. Any who try to come between you physically will be thrown away from you. I'm not sure about anything else."

"So you're saying if one of the boys tried to pull us apart from a hug or something, they'd go flying." Ginny smiled impishly.

"Yes," Molly answered. "Well, here we are."

"It's not much, but its home," Ginny smiled at Harry. Harry looked at the house that stood at odd angles and looked like a patchwork quilt. It was obviously held up by magic.

"I think it's brilliant!" Harry beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Brothers Here, Brothers There, Brothers Everywhere**

They entered the Burrow as Molly and Ginny called it, and stood in the sitting room. It was on the small side with mismatched furniture, but there was an air of love and caring that was very evident.

"Boys!" Molly hollered toward the stairs. She turned to Sandi with a smile. "This ought to be interesting."

Six red-haired boys came crashing into the sitting room from upstairs or outside. They all stopped suddenly seeing they had guests bumping into each other. Ginny giggled as her brothers tried to disentangle themselves from each other, only succeeding in making the others lose their balance and all six fell into a big mass on the floor. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. Sandi hid a chuckle behind her hand, as Molly sighed and shook her head. She helped one of the twins off the top, helping each sort out which one would move next.

"They can be clumsy, and big gits," giggled Ginny.

"Hey!" the youngest boy said. One of the older boys with longer hair shook his head and glared at him.

"Now that you've sorted yourselves," Molly began. "We have guests for dinner. This is Sandi and her godson Harry," Molly gestured toward them. "These are my rowdy boys: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron." She pointed each in turn. Bill was the one that had the longer hair. Charlie was stocky, but looked like he had a kind hearted nature. Percy looked very much like a bookworm. Fred and George were the twins, and had an air of mischief about them. Ron was the youngest of the boys, and looked like he had a bad temper.

"How do tell Fred and George apart?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, sending a small shiver down her back.

"Fred has a slight shade darker hair and a mole behind his left ear," Ginny whispered back. Harry nodded, his hair revealing his scar momentarily.

"Blimey, is that…?"

"Yes, and no need to be rude, Bill," Molly said with a pointed look. "Ron, why don't you and Ginny entertain Harry for a few minutes? I need to have a chat with Sandi and your brothers."

"Okay, mum," Ron shrugged. "Wizard's chess?"

"Never played before," Harry answered.

"That's okay, I'll help you," Ginny said smiling sweetly at him.

"Alright, then," Harry grinned at her.

"Wonder what that's about?" Ron asked as the kitchen door closed then glowed blue for a few seconds.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Ginny said grinning at Harry.

****** HPHP

Molly led the way into the kitchen and motioned for the boys to sit at the table. After they were seated, Molly drew her wand and cast charms and wards on the kitchen doors. She then turned and looked at Sandi with a critical eye. For the first time since she had met Molly Weasley, Sandi felt uncomfortable.

"Now, Sandi, why don't you start with why Harry is with you, because the last I heard from Albus Dumbledore, Harry was supposed to be in hiding with his Muggle relatives," Molly said curtly.

"Because his so called Muggle relatives are horrid people," Sandi said meeting Molly's eyes. There was a collective gasp from around the table. Sandi explained further by telling them about Harry's cupboard bedroom, the abuse, not even knowing his name until starting school, of going days without food and locked in the cupboard when he wasn't being treated like a slave. "Dumbledore suppressed James and Lily's will. Harry was never supposed to be there in the first place. He let an innocent man go to prison. It's stated in the will that Sirius Black was _not_ their Secret Keeper," Sandi growled this last part, feeling her anger at Dumbledore rise. "Why, do you ask?"

Molly stood through the whole story, growing pale with tears escaping her eyes. She took a deep breath. She thought she had known Albus Dumbledore, apparently she was wrong. Molly thought of all the times Ginny would have her episodes and she knew Sandi was telling her the truth. How could anyone do that to a child? "You do know who Harry is to Ginny?"

"Yes, it was stated covertly in the will. And Lily told me the day after Harry was born. Why?" asked Sandi.

Molly sighed, looking at each of her sons. "Because they need to be told now," Molly nodded. "Boys, I want you to listen, and listen well…"

"What about Ron, mum?" Bill asked quickly.

"You and Charlie can explain it to him after. He listens to the two of you better," Molly smiled almost smugly at Bill.

"Thanks, for getting me volunteered," Charlie frowned, slugging Bill on the arm.

"Now, when Ginny was born there was a rare magical occurrence. It was the Patronus of a Birth Soul Bond…"

"Are you saying that Harry and Ginny…" gulped Bill.

"Huh?" Charlie asked, looking between Bill, Molly, and Sandi.

"Curse-breaker school," Bill answered Sandi's questioning look. "Just finished my Mastery."

"What is it you are trying to say, mother?" Percy said frowning at his older brothers.

"Harry and Ginny are soul mates," Molly said. A chorus of disbelief and shouts erupted around the table. Molly whistled to get their attention again. "Harry is her husband-to-be. _NONE_ ," Molly shouted to silence another outburst. "None of you can or will stop them from getting to know each other. Even if you tried, you might not like what happens to you."

"Like what, mum?" Fred asked impishly.

"Little Gin-Gin gonna throw us ten meters away?" George chuckled devilishly.

"If you're lucky," Molly said seriously. "After they activate their bond, both of them will double in power."

"D-Dou-Double in power?" Fred paled.

"As in double power bat-boogey hex?" paled George, looking at his twin. They both gulped.

"Yes," Molly answered with raised eyebrows. All of the boys paled as they looked at the closed door with whimpers. Sandi had to stifle a snicker.

"Bill, I'm gonna kill you for teaching her that hex if I get hexed with it at double power," swore Charlie pointing a finger in Bill's face. They all sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"Wait," Bill said, breaking out of his stupor first. "Did you say 'husband'?" he asked his eyes bulging. The rest of his brothers blinked in surprise, just realizing what had been said.

"Yes, Bill. At the age of fourteen, the first skin to skin contact they have they will be considered married and adults," said Molly calmly.

"So you are saying, mother, that right now, Ginevra and Harry are engaged?" Percy asked. Molly nodded. "And we have no say in the matter?"

"Yes," Molly said. The boys all paled again, looking at one another.

"But, mum, how are you so calm about this?" asked Charlie.

"I've had almost nine years to get used to it," Molly answered.

"Wait, does Ginny know about this?" Bill asked.

"Some of it. Your father and I didn't tell her who it was, but I think she figured that out before they met today." Molly said with a slight smile.

"I bet that's why she always asked for his stories," Fred said.

"Makes sense. She's a smart little cookie, that one," George said smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sandi said, as she handed Molly a piece of parchment and a key. "That's your copy of the Potters' will. Everyone named gets a copy."

Molly put the key in her pocket then read the will. Her face paled as she slowly sank into a chair, her hands shaking. Molly set the parchment on the table, covering her face with her hands and sobbed. Sandi rubbed her shoulder. She knew it was a lot to take in.

"Mum?" asked Bill, as he reached out for her. Molly dropped one hand and slid the will to him. He glanced through most of it until he came to the section for his parents. "Holy bugger!"

"William!" Molly glared at him.

"Sorry, mum," he said with wide eyes. He passed it to Charlie.

"Merlin's beard!" Charlie gulped quietly, as he passed it to Percy.

"What is all the…?" Percy trailed off as he paled with wide eyes. He slid it across to Fred and George.

"Two million Galleons!" they said together quietly.

"Pam must have told them," Molly said after she regained some of her composure.

"Pam?" asked Sandi.

"Pamela Johnson. She's the Mid-Witch that delivered them both," answered Molly.

"It must have been their way of telling you that no matter what happened you were family to them" Sandi smiled sadly. "They were like that," she said wiping a stray tear.

"You know this whole bond thing isn't going to sit well with Ron," Bill stated.

"Glad it's you and Charlie…" Fred began.

"That has to break it to him…" George continued.

"And not us!" they said together with devious smiles that reminded Sandi eerily of James, Sirius, and Remus when they were in school.

****** HPHP

"Ron," Bill said as the door opened. Ron turned from the chess board, looking at Bill and Charlie standing in the doorway. "Come on. Me and Charlie need to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay" Ron said looking confused. He stood and walked out the back door with his two oldest brothers. Fred, George, and Percy came into the sitting room.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," Percy said extending his hand. Harry took it with a nod. He looked at Ginny who was smiling widely at him.

"We were gonna prank you…" George started.

"But in lieu of certain…conditions… shall we say…" Fred continued.

"We will just extend our hands of friendship instead," they finished extending a hand each. Ginny looked at them with narrowed eyes. Harry checked each of their hands before shaking them.

"Honestly, little sister, we will not prank either of you," Fred said, showing both of his hands.

"Mostly out of respect to you…" George said showing his hands as well.

"And self-preservation!" they said together. Harry couldn't help but snicker at them.

"Trust us, Harry," Fred said.

"Don't let her hex you," George nodded.

"You'd regret it!" they chimed together.

"Speaking from experience, are you?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Yes!" the twins said together. Harry looked at Ginny who had a smug look on her face. Just then the fireplace burst into green flames and an older red haired man stepped out.

"Hello all," Arthur Weasley said glancing at the twins and Ginny. He stopped as his eyes landed on Harry.

"Hi, daddy," Ginny said, as she gave him a hug.

"Who's this then?" he asked still staring at Harry.

"This is Harry, daddy," Ginny smiled with a light blush as she looked at him.

"Hello, sir. I'm Harry Potter," he said, extending his hand.

"Are you really?" amazement clear in Arthur's voice as he took Harry's hand. Harry smile slightly, lifting his fringe to show his scar. Arthur smiled as he looked between Harry and Ginny. "Yes, well…A pleasure to meet you."

"Arthur, dear, how was your day," Molly said appearing from the kitchen.

"Just the normal things," he answered as he embraced his wife quickly with a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like your day was more eventful than mine."

"Yes, it was," chuckled Molly. Sandi entered the sitting room, giving Harry and Ginny a quick smile.

"Alisande?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Hello, Arthur," she said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm well. I never thought you would come back to your family's house," Arthur said, taking her hand warmly.

"You know my Aunt Sandi?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes and no," Arthur answered. "Her family has lived here for a very long time, just as mine has. I was friends with her father when we were in school."

"It's been a long time since I was home, Harry," Sandi said. "I went into hiding shortly after your parents' did."

"Are you still in hiding?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but certain circumstances have arisen," she replied, motioning to Harry and Ginny. "Plus there's the matter of the Potters' will."

"Arthur, come to the kitchen. Sandi has given us a copy of it," Molly said smiling at Harry. The three adults entered the kitchen, Molly making a pot of tea.

"Have they activated the bond yet?" Arthur asked Sandi quietly as he glanced back at the children.

"No, but they have been talking since they met earlier. It's starting to form," she answered as a soft glow came from Harry and Ginny as they laughed about something the twins had done.

"You might want to sit down for this, dear."

Arthur looked at his wife questioningly. Molly smiled at him and patted his shoulder as he sat down at the table. Arthur read the whole document slowly. Molly watched his reactions as he read each bequest until he reached theirs. Arthur's eyes almost popped out of his head. He reread the section, his mouth moving as he read. His face showed shock as all the color drained from his face, tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. Arthur looked from Sandi to Molly utterly dumbfounded.

"Has Harry seen this?" he asked.

"No," Sandi answered.

"I think he should," Arthur said quietly. Sandi nodded. "And Ginny too because …well, you know. No reason to keep them in the dark about this."

"Harry, Ginny, come in here, please," Molly called. They entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "Harry, Ginny, we think it is proper that you read your parents' will. After all, you are both mentioned in it."

They slowly read the will after it was handed to them. Harry wiping tears from his eyes as he read the words from his parents. Ginny smiled at him comfortingly, feeling his raw emotions. Sandi rubbed his back, knowing this was very emotional for him. Ginny gasped as she read the lines to her parents. Her eyes wide, mouth open as she looked at her parents and Sandi. Harry had a thin smile on his face, knowing his parents were kind, generous people. He could only hope to live up to their legacy.

"Out of curiosity, Aunt Sandi," Harry said, turning to her as a thought occurred to him. "How does this bond get activated?"

"With skin to skin contact," she answered. "You'll know when the time is right to bond."

"Oh, okay," Harry said as he smiled at Ginny. Ginny grinned back with a blush tinting her cheeks.

****** HPHP

Dinner was a raucous affair. The Weasley boys were eating like they hadn't had food in three days. Sandi stared as Ron shoveled food into his mouth at an incredible pace. Harry ate sedately compared to the Weasley boys. Ginny ate a large amount but it was more serenely then any of her brothers. Ginny shared a knowing smile with Sandi. After dessert was served, Arthur leaned back and gave Harry a critical look, as if appraising him.

"So, how goes the talking between you two," he asked, sipping his tea.

"Very well, thank you, sir," Harry said. He turned to Ginny, their eyes met and something came over him. "I think your daughter is very sweet, kind, and wonderful." He smiled at her. Ginny could tell he meant every word, and blushed.

Arthur smiled and cleared his throat a little, making both of them jump slightly. Ginny's brothers snickered until Molly shot them a glare. "Ginny?"

"Harry is more than I ever imagined," she answered. Ginny turned to Harry, a sweet smile on her face. "He's also very sweet, kind, caring, and a little gentleman."

Without thinking about it, they reached out, clasping each other's hand while still staring into the other's eyes. A large pulse of magic swept over the kitchen. Sandi and George were pushed off their seats on either side of Harry and Ginny by a solid golden light that came from the couple. Soon everyone was pushed over or out of their seats as the dome grew. Everyone was silent as another wave of power washed over them.

"I have found you, my heart," Harry said in an eerie rasp.

"I have found you, my soul," Ginny answered in the same echoing voice.

"We are whole again," they said together. It was eerily quiet as the dome around them faded. Arthur and Molly exchanged looks. Bill helped Sandi to stand as they looked on in awe. Charlie, Percy, and the twins stood in shock. Ron just looked confused.

****** HPHP

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he felt a strong pulse of magic ripple over him. He turned to a cluttered table of little silver instruments as one sputtered and then exploded knocking several others over. Albus stared at the little fragments littering the table, wondering just how much power it would take to make the device shatter the way it had. He then realized which device it was.

"No," he said aloud. "It's too soon."

A line from the second prophecy echoed in his head. _Meddlers beware!_ Albus thought he could control the situation by keeping Harry and Ginevra apart until Harry was at least eleven. All his carefully laid plans were falling apart. He noticed for the first time that the ward meter for Privet Drive was not working. The wards were down. Then he realized he had not received a monthly statement from Gringotts on the Potter accounts in several months. Albus knew his control was no longer existent. He quickly checked the tracer device for Harry, but it too was not functioning. He heaved a large sigh slumping in his chair. There was nothing he could do. He would just have to make other plans and hope they would work out better than these had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Sirius Happenings**

Three days after Harry and Ginny activated their bond, Harry snuck out of Sandi's house and over to the Burrow. He wasn't sure why he had done it; he just felt that he needed to be close to Ginny that morning. When Harry arrived he was greeted by Molly who had just come down to start breakfast. Harry sat at the kitchen table waiting for Ginny to come down for breakfast. He had his back to the stairs and was chatting with Mr. Weasley as they drank tea. Harry felt the buzz in the back of his head grow as Ginny got closer. A smile crossed his face. Soon two small arms encircled him from behind.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said with a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning, Gin," Harry smiled more as he kissed her cheek as well.

"Morning, daddy, morning, mum," Ginny said greeting her parents.

"Good morning, Ginny dear," Molly said as the owl carrying the _Daily Prophet_ flew into the kitchen window. "Owl treat this morning?" she offered as she took the paper. The owl took the treat with a small hoot, then flew out the window again. Molly gave the paper to Arthur as she refreshed the tea, before returning to her cooking. Molly looked out the back door to see Sandi jogging toward the door, looking a little frantic. Molly opened the door with a smile before Sandi was able to knock.

"Morning, Molly."

"Good morning, Sandi. Yes, Harry is here," Molly said with a knowing smile.

"I figured as much," she said frowning at her godson. Harry ducked his head slightly.

"I took the back way," Harry said sheepishly before Sandi could voice her displeasure.

"Just leave a note next time," Sandi sighed. "Have you seen the paper this morning, Arthur?"

"I was just about to read it," Arthur answered. He unrolled the paper and looked at the headline. "Merlin," he breathed.

"Are you and Molly busy? I'd like you and Ginny to be there for us," Sandi said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused, as Bill and Charlie came into the kitchen. Molly placed several platters on the table before looking at the paper, her eyes growing large.

"I'll call into the Ministry. Bill, Charlie, you'll have to watch your brothers," Arthur said standing. Bill and Charlie groaned, but didn't protest.

"Aunt Sandi," Harry said, thinking she hadn't heard him.

"Your godfather Sirius Black is finally getting his trial today," Sandi said a bit distractedly.

"Eat up, dears," Molly said. "We need to change and leave soon."

Harry sat speechless for a minute. Ginny took his hand with a reassuring squeeze. Harry's thoughts were a jumble at that moment. He needed to know that this Sirius wasn't going to take him away from Ginny and Aunt Sandi. "What's he like? Will he try to take me away if he gets cleared?"

"Sirius is lively, or at least he was," Sandi smiled. "He loves a good joke and pranks. But no, he won't take you away."

"Are you sure," Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, he knows about your bond," Sandi chuckled. "I hope he decides to stick around, maybe even stay with us. He was my boyfriend at one time," she said blushing.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. Ginny giggled.

****** HPHP

Sandi sat in Courtroom Ten looking around as it started to fill with spectators and reporters. She saw her cousin, Remus Lupin, slide into the back of the stands. Sandi excused herself quickly asking Molly to watch Harry. She approached Remus as he stared at her with an open mouth.

"Hello, Remus," she smiled.

"Sandi. It's been too long," he replied as they hugged.

"How are you?" Sandi asked concerned seeing his worn appearance.

"Same as always. It's only been a week since my condition was in effect," he answered. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Around," Sandi answered cryptically. "Harry's here, and so is his soul mate."

"Really?" Remus breathed. Sandi nodded with a smile. She pointed to Harry sitting in the front row. "Potters and their redheads. I should have known," He chuckled seeing Ginny's red hair.

"Come on," she motioned him to follow. They made their way down the steps back to Harry and the Weasleys. "Harry," she said as he turned to her. "I'd like you to meet your other godfather, and my cousin, Remus Lupin."

"Hello," Harry said, looking at Remus. Something about him sparked a memory. Three men were laughing, a woman with red hair scowling at them, and wind in his face. A large sitting room with the furniture pushed against the wall. One of the men looked like him, one had black hair, and the other had light brown hair and a small mustache and kind smile. The same smile that was on this man's face. "Uncle Moony?"

"That's right, Harry," Remus said as his smile grew larger. He opened his arms to Harry, and Harry hugged him. "You remember me?"

"Sort of, flashes really," replied Harry. "I want you to meet someone."

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled.

"Remus Lupin, this is Ginny Weasley and her parents, Arthur and Molly."

"Hello," Ginny smiled, shaking Remus' hand. Molly and Arthur both smiled as they shook his hand as well.

"Sit with us, Remus," Sandi said. "I'll explain everything to you and Sirius later."

"Alright," agreed Remus sitting next to Sandi.

Everyone fell silent as the members of the Wizengamot filed into the courtroom. An Auror standing by the door called for everyone to stand as the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, the DMLE Head Amelia Bones, and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge walked into the room. They settled themselves on the semi-circle bench to begin the trial.

"Why does Albus look so nervous?" Remus asked Sandi.

"You'll see," she smirked.

"This session of the Wizengamot will now come to order," Fudge intoned in his nasally voice. "We are here at the request of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. Madam Bones, the floor is yours," he said sounding irritated.

"Thank you, Minister," she said sounding overly polite. "We are here today to correct an injustice done to a man almost eight years ago." She looked shrewdly at both of the men on the bench with her. "Inquisitor John Haimish is your client present and willing to submit to Veteriserum?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," a man seated in the center of the room stood. "I also wish to present evidence that supports our case."

"What evidence is that exactly, Inquisitor?" Fudge asked nervously.

"I shall present it when the time comes, Minister," he answered with a slightly smug look.

"Very well," Bones said quickly. "Aurors, bring in the accused."

Two Aurors brought in a man in chains. He was thin, skin and bones thin. His hair was flat black and matted, hanging to the middle of his back. His clothes were ragged and torn. His face was covered by an unkempt beard. His eyes were dull and wide, but behind the beard was a grin of blackened teeth. He looked around quickly. His eyes landed on Remus and Sandi, the grin becoming bigger. Then he saw Harry and his face broke into a huge smile.

Harry had a flash of memory as he looked at the smile on the man's face. It was the same memory, but a little before the other one began. He was small, there was this man smiling at him as he handed him a long box. In the box was a toy broom. He felt excitement as he jumped on it and started circling the sitting room. The three men were laughing, his mother scowling. His younger self was flying for the first time. Unca Pads, he heard in his mind. Harry's eyes widened, Uncle Pads, Uncle Padfoot. Sirius Black was Uncle Pads!

"So good to see everyone here," he said with a cocky drawl. "Well, let's get on with it." He sat himself down in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Auror Robards, administer the potion," Madam Bones said. There was silence as they waited for the potion to work. "Please, state your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Your date of birth?"

"Three November, 1959."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Absolutely not!" Black said, sounding offended even through the potion. Sandi smiled. Remus chuckled quietly.

"Did you tell You-Know-Who where to find Lily and James Potter?" Fudge asked, thinking he had Black with the question.

"No. I was not the Secret Keeper."

"Wh…What?" Fudge paled.

"No. I was not the Secret Keeper," Black said again.

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" Madam Bones asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew for his betrayal?" Fudge asked, sounding confident again.

"No. He yelled out that I sold out Lily and James to the street, then fired a spell to blow the street up. He cut off his own finger, then changed into his rat form and ran down the sewer."

Fudge was pale and sputtering. Madam Bones looked smug. Dumbledore looked almost afraid. "Your honors, I present my first piece of evidence: The Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter," Haimish said very loudly so there was no question of what it was. "My employer, who remains nameless by request, obtained this will from the goblins of Gringotts. They are here if needed to authenticate the document."

Haimish walked up to Dumbledore and handed him the copy of the Potters' will. Sirius sat with a smug smile. Dumbledore turned as white as his beard. "Madam Bones, I have a few questions for my client before the potion wears off."

"Proceed, Inquisitor."

"Mr. Black, did you know of the Potters will?"

"Yes, I was named primary guardian of my godson Harry Potter. I had to sign some paperwork saying I agreed with it when they made it out."

"Was there anyone else there with you when you signed this paperwork?"

"Yes. Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Helen Bridgewater."

"I present to the court a signed document from the goblins stating that an order was given to them that the will was to be suppressed. On this document it names two of the three people Mr. Black just mentioned." Haimish handed the document to Madam Bones. "I also have a signed alfa davit and the memories of one of the parties mentioned." Again he handed these to Madam Bones. Fudge and Dumbledore were both white and fidgety. "No further questions. Defense rests."

"Auror Robards, you may give the antidote," Madam Bones said. She turned with a glare to Dumbledore. "After all the years I've known you, why?"

"I was trying to protect Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, sadly. "I see now how mistaken I was." He turned his head and said quietly, "I hate when I can't control things."

"I don't think you do. Come to my office after this and I'll show you how mistaken you were," she said icily. "As for you, Minister, what do you have to say?"

"They're lying!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain these transactions in your account?" asked Madam Bones as she held up another document. "This is a signed document from the goblins uncovered in this investigation that shows some rather large deposits in your accounts. This prompted more digging and these are obvious bribes, dating back to your time as Junior Undersecretary to Minister Bagnold. Would you like to dig your hole deeper, or admit your wrong doing?" she asked smugly.

"No," Fudge said sounding defeated. "I took bribes. One of which was to suppress the Potters' will."

"Thank you," Madam Bones said. "Auror Robards, arrest this man." Robards looked smug as he escorted Fudge to two waiting Aurors by the door. With a nod, he handed Fudge over to them.

"I call for a vote of no confidence in Cornelius Fudge," said an older woman in the purple robes of the Wizengamot.

"Second," said a man in the back.

"All in favor?" Madam Bones said. The vote carried almost unanimously. "All in favor of a full pardon for Mr. Sirius Black?" Again the vote was almost unanimous. "Mr. Black, you are hereby fully pardoned. I also award you 100,000 Galleons for your time spent wrongly imprisoned. We stand adjourned." The members of the Wizengamot filed out.

A healer approached Sirius as the Aurors released him. The smile never left his face. When the healer was finished, Sirius turned and thanked Haimish. As he turned again he saw Remus Lupin standing in front of him. They stood still for a moment, just smiling. They stepped closer to each other and hugged like long lost brothers. When they released each other, Remus led him over to the small waiting group. Sirius eyes locked on Sandi, she smiled and glanced down. He followed her eyes, seeing Harry standing there.

"Harry," he breathed. Harry nodded and ran over to him. Harry had flashes of memories from when he was younger. He recognized the smile of his closest "uncle" the second he saw it. He hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius knelt down, looking at him properly. "You've grown."

"Yeah, that happens after a few years," Harry smiled.

"Just like your father, always wise-cracking," Sirius laughed. "I want to say hello to someone."

"Aunt Sandi, right?"

"You catch on quick," laughed Sirius. He stood and walked over to Sandi. There was no hesitation. They hugged very tightly. "It's so good to see you, Sandi."

"You as well, Pads," she said. "I know you have a house, but would you come stay with me and Harry?"

"Of course," he said pulling back. Sirius then saw the red head standing very close to Harry and holding his hand. Sirius leaned in and whispered in Sandi's ear. "Is she the one?"

"Without a doubt," she whispered back. "They met and bonded three days ago."

"Potters and redheads," Sirius laughed out loud. "Borrow your wand for a sec?" Sandi handed him her wand and with a flick of his wrist a small bouquet of lilies appeared

"This is Ginny Weasley," Sandi said smiling.

"Hello, Ginny. I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," he said as he gave Ginny the lilies and a hug. "Welcome to my family."

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Ginny smiled at him.

"No, none of that. It's Sirius, we're family." Ginny nodded.

"This is Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginny's parents," Sandi said. "Molly, may Ginny come home with us? Lily left me instructions that I go through the things she left with her sister only when Sirius and Ginny were there with Harry."

"I don't see why not. Come over to the Burrow for dinner and we'll celebrate," Molly said. "You're invited too, Remus."

"I will be there," Remus said. "I need to run a few errands, then I will join you."

"Come on then," Sirius said. "I want to see some sunlight."

They all laughed as they made their way out of the Ministry after Sandi transfigured the prison rags to some decent clothing and trimmed his hair and beard.

****** HPHP

Sandi led the group into the sitting room of her house. Harry and Ginny went to their favorite spot in a double sized armchair and sat cuddling. Sirius looked at them with amusement seeing how at ease and almost automatic they curled into each other. Sandi disappeared into her office once they were settled. Sirius sat on the couch looking at Harry and Ginny. A forlorn smile crossed his face as he saw just how much they looked like Lily and James sitting there. A tear escaped his eye just as Harry looked up from his quiet conversation with Ginny.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" he asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine," Sirius answered with a wane smile. "You two just look so much like your parents sitting there. It just caught me by surprise."

"They do, don't they?" Sandi said as she entered the sitting room. She set the shrunken box and trunk on the floor before drawing her wand and resizing them. Sandi took a deep breath and opened the box. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly reached into the box.

With a shaky hand she stood holding a light blue baby blanket. In the corner the initials 'HJP" were embroidered. There was a green sash tied around the folded blanket. Sandi felt something shift in the folds of the blanket as she lifted it out of the box. She pulled off the sash carefully and almost reverently unfolded the blanket. Five letters and three journals were wrapped in it. Sandi looked at the letters; they were addressed to Sirius, Remus, Alice, Molly and Arthur, and her. The journals were labeled A, B, and C. Sandi held out Sirius' letter to him with a shaking hand.

"It's from Lily and James," she said her voice in a whisper. As Sirius took his letter with an equally shaking hand, Sandi set the journals and letters, except her own on the coffee table and handed the blanket to Harry.

Sirius sat staring at the letter for several long seconds. The writing he recognized as James'. He ran his fingers across the writing knowing what this letter was about without opening it. They had discussed this the last night he had seen James and Lily. Tears welled in his eyes as he opened the envelope, slowly pulling out the parchment inside. He wiped his eyes as he read.

 _5 October, 1981_

 _Pads,_

 _If you're reading this Lily and I didn't make it out of Godric's Hollow. Lils insisted that I write this and put it into the things we are leaving with her sister. Believe it or not, if the walrus isn't around, Petunia can be rather pleasant. But I digress. I wanted to tell you I love you like a brother and Moony, too (He has his own letter). We've suspected Peter of being the traitor for a couple of weeks now. He's not acting right. He's being too shifty, asking way too many questions that are not the kind he would ever ask back in school._

 _Lily and I want you to raise Harry, you know this, but we want to let you know, teach him right. Teach him to laugh, how to prank, how to play Quidditch, how to ride a broom. All of the things I would have done. But most importantly, teach him to love. Remember when he was born and we told you about his soulmate? Pam came to us on 12 August, 1981, and told us she had been born. Her name is Ginevra Weasley. Yes, Molly and Arthur's daughter._

 _When you think he's old enough to understand it all, go through Journal A with him. Journal B is for Molly and Arthur to go through with Ginevra. The journals are all the research Lils and I did before Ginevra was born._

 _When you think the time is right, move to Ottery St. Catchpole and contact them. They know about the bond, but the journals will help all of you as they grow and the bond grows with them. DO NOT try to keep them apart! They will find a way to meet and be together no matter what you try. Please remind Molly of this. From what I know of her, she's a bit over-protective of her kids. And with Ginevra being the only girl, I can only imagine what she could put Ginevra and Harry through._

 _On to Journal C: Sit down with Moony, Sandi, Molly, Arthur, Frank, Alice, Harry and Ginevra. Sandi will explain. She knows what the prophecies are. Yes, there was more than one._

 _I know this doesn't sound like me, being all serious (and I DON'T mean you!), but this is important. Don't change, stay your loveable self, and KEEP LAUGHING!_

 _Your Brother in All but Blood,_

 _James (Prongs)_

As Sirius read the letter, Sandi sat down next to him, rubbing his back. She looked at Harry and Ginny who were holding his old blanket and each other, there was a soft glow that was surrounding them. Sandi thought it best to just leave them to themselves for the moment.

Sirius looked up at her with tears streaming down his face as he finished the letter. Sandi pulled him close, hugging him for comfort as he cried on her shoulder. Harry and Ginny stood and hugged both of them until Sirius calmed down enough to wipe his tears away.

"You okay, Uncle Pads?" Harry asked without knowing where the name came from.

"I will be, Prongslet, I will be," Sirius said, drying the rest of his tears. "Wait, you called me 'Uncle Pads'. You remember that?"

"Just flashes." Harry said. "It just seemed right."

"You did the same with Remus, after you saw him," said Sandi. "I think the bond is improving your memory. I'll have to look that up."

"After we're done here, Alis," smiled Sirius using his old nickname for her.

"I haven't heard someone call me that in a long time," laughed Sandi. She looked at the confused looks on Harry and Ginny's faces. "Sandi is short for Alisande. Your dad called me by my full name the other day."

"We were…uh…kind of…uh…" Harry stammered scratching the back of his neck.

"Preoccupied," Ginny helped with a blush.

"Yes, I know you were," laughed Sandi. "What did the letter say, Pads?"

"James gave me some instructions. He and Lils knew about these two," he answered gesturing to Harry and Ginny. He reached over picking up the journals. "This one is for me and Harry to go through. This one," he handed one to Ginny. "Is for you and your parents to go through. This one, we all go through with Moony. Frank and Alice were supposed to be there to, but…"

"I know," Sandi soothed. "They're in no shape to be there."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Alice Longbottom and her husband, Frank. Alice is your first godmother, but her and Frank are," Sandi took a deep breath, "not able to be here. We'll talk about that later." She picked up her letter. "My turn." She opened it and began to read.

 _5 October, 1981_

 _Sandi,_

 _If you're reading this, James and I are gone. We had a feeling this might happen so we made arrangements, just in case. You know me, always thinking ahead. Now, I have some favors to ask of you, and some may be hard, but they are very important._

 _The first one is simple; help Sirius and Remus raise Harry. They know about the first prophecy, and the soul mate that Harry has, but he will still need a mother figure in his life._

 _The second, and I know it is a lot to ask, but when Sirius thinks Harry is ready, move back home to Ottery St. Catchpole. Yes, there is a reason. Harry's soulmate lives there. Not too far from where you grew up, actually. You might even know the family, the Weasleys. Ask Sirius about the journals. Having been an Unspeakable, you may find the research James and I have done quite fascinating._

 _The third favor is to look after Sirius and Remus for us. You know as well as I do, those two need a woman around to keep them on track._

 _The last request is take care of yourself. I know you want to find Prue, but it may be too late for her. I'm sorry if that hurts, but you need to let go sometime. One day you will find out what happened to her but for now, please, focus on you, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Harry's soul mate, Ginevra Weasley. Just remember to live, and not to obsess over things you can't change._

 _Always remember I love you like a sister. And that will never change. You and Alice were my sisters when Petunia turned her back on me._

 _One more thing. Try to get Severus to wake up and turn away from the Dark Arts. Merlin knows I tried. This is not a favor or a request, just something to do if the opportunity presents itself._

 _With My Love, Your Sister,_

 _Lily_

Sandi covered her eyes as the tears began to fall. Sirius wrapped her in a hug, then Harry and Ginny did the same. When Sandi was calm again, Harry and Ginny sat back. Harry had a questioning look on his face, and Ginny looked a little concerned.

"Is this what families do?" Harry asked Sandi as she sat up.

"Yes, sweetheart," Sandi said, rubbing his back as Ginny gasped at the thoughts running through Harry's mind. She clutched him tightly around the neck. Harry could feel her pain for him and her comfort as Ginny held him close. Sandi turned to Sirius. "I'll explain later."

After a few minutes they returned to the box and trunk. Harry pulled a large envelope of loose pictures, both Muggle and Wizarding, out of the box. Sandi said they would go through them later when they had more time. Sirius pulled out two more journals, one labeled James, the other, Lily. He glanced through them, and told the rest they were a record of their time in hiding for Harry to read later. Last were two large photo albums that were set aside to go through later.

They moved on to the trunk. When they opened it they saw neat, organized sections for everything. On one side were books that Sirius said were seven years' worth of knowledge from Lily. In one corner were two sets of robes. Sirius and Sandi both said they were a set from each of Harry's parents. On the other side was a full set of Potions stock of rare ingredients, no doubt from Lily. In the middle, on top of a dragon leather case was a toy broom.

"Is that…?" Harry asked as Sirius picked it up.

"Yes, it is," he answered smiling fondly. He handed the broom to Harry. "I gave that to you for your first birthday. You had a smile a mile wide when you opened it. You didn't wait for anything, you just jumped on it and flew around the sitting room," he stopped as he laughed. "You zoomed around your mum so fast you knocked her over. Your dad, Moony and I were…"

"All laughing. Mum had a scowl on her face," Harry said. "That's what the flashes were. You three laughing, mum scowling, and the wind in my face."

"You were a little terror with that broom," Sandi said. "I couldn't make it to your party, so I came over the day after. I walked in the door, I wasn't there for two seconds and I was on my bum and you zooming away."

They all burst into laughter as Harry held the broom tightly. "I was having fun," he frowned before laughing. Ginny was in tears as she saw Harry's flashes of early memories.

"What's that on the bottom?" Ginny asked after they had composed themselves.

"It's James' Pensieve," Sirius said as he opened the case. All around the small rune covered basin of silvery fluid were phials of silver glowing strings. "They made memories for you, Harry," he swallowed hard, fighting back the tears threatening to fall again.

"We'll take it with us," Sandi said. "We need to be going over to the Burrow."

******HPHP

As they walked up to the Burrow's back door they heard a commotion that sounded like a race going on inside the kitchen. Ginny walked up to the door, looking in the window. She saw Percy, Bill, and Charlie chasing something around the table. Sirius walked up behind her and let out a growl like a large dog.

"Open the door, but stay here," he told her. Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Explain later. Open the door."

Ginny opened the door and Sirius slipped past her. Suddenly, Sirius was gone and a large, black shaggy dog was standing in the kitchen. Bill, Charlie, and Percy stopped and stared at the dog. The dog lunged and grabbed something that was in the corner by the door. The dog set a large rat down, standing on its tail. The dog shivered and Sirius stood holding onto the rat.

"Scabbers," Percy said as he walked toward Sirius.

"Scabbers, my left bum cheek! This is Wormtail," Sirius said. Molly came into the kitchen and saw Sirius holding the rat. She opened her mouth but Sirius spoke first. "Molly, call the Aurors. I just found Peter Pettigrew for them."

"What?" Molly said.

"Wand, please," Sirius said holding out his hand. Bill gently handed him his wand. Sirius tapped the rat and a blue light shown over it. Then it shivered and changed. Sirius was now holding the shirt collar of a short plump man with beady eyes, sallow skin, and buck teeth. "Hello, Peter," Sirius spat. He stunned and bound the man without giving him time to answer.

"Oh, my!" Molly hollered. "Charlie, call the Aurors. Ask for Alastor Moody." Molly flicked her wand and levitated the unconscious man outside, adding a binding spell of her own. Sandi had her wand leveled on Peter as he was bound to a lounge chair. Sandi also said a spell that made him glow red for a few seconds.

"Anti-transformation spell," she said at Harry and Ginny's questioning looks.

"Did I hear Sirius right, that's Pettigrew?" asked Harry. Sandi nodded. "I want to talk to him," Harry growled. The very air around him was sparking. Sandi knew he wouldn't take no as an answer at that moment. She whispered the counter to the stunning spell.

"Sandi, is that you?" he said as he looked at her.

"Nice to see you, too, Peter," she shuddered. He always had that effect on her, even in school, all the way back to first year.

"Why, you pathetic rat? Why did you betray them?" Harry snarled at Peter. "You were their friend!"

"Harry," he smiled. "You look so much…"

"Save it! Answer the question!" said Sandi placing her wand on his throat.

"Because I was tired of living in all their shadows!" Peter spat at Sandi. "I'm a pure-blood! Why should I take a back seat to a werewolf, a blood traitor, or a Mudblood?"

"You're pathetic!" Ginny snapped as she slapped him. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Ginny turned and hugged Harry tightly to her as she tried to calm both of them.

"Stupefy," Sirius said again. He took a deep breath as he looked at Harry and Ginny. They were in a gold shield that surrounded them. It sparked and crackled. He looked at Sandi, but she only shrugged.

"They'll come out when they're ready," she said. "Happened the other day, too. The day after they bonded. Percy said something snide to Ginny and Harry stepped between them. Percy had to back up about three meters. They were like that for five minutes." Sirius nodded and reached out to touch the shield. "I wouldn't. George touched it last time and got thrown into the next room."

"Ah!" Sirius said pulling his hand back quickly. He looked back toward the house as Bill, Charlie, and Molly were making their way to them. Each gave Harry and Ginny's shield a wide berth. Sirius chuckled. Life was going to be interesting with those two.

"Black, can't you leave the search for Pettigrew to us Aurors?" asked a gruff voice from behind.

"Just giving a helping hand, Mad-Eye," Sirius smiled. He looked behind Moody and saw a young witch with bright pink hair and smiled even wider. "Hello, dear cousin!"

"Cousin Siri!" she yelled as she ran up to Sirius hugging him.

"Wait, I remember you," Harry said as the shield disappeared around him and Ginny. "You helped Aunt Sandi pick me up from the Dursleys."

"Yes, I did, Harry," she smiled.

"I guess an introduction is in order. Harry, Ginny this is my cousin…" Sirius said an evil smile on his lips.

"Don't you do it!" she said as her hair changed to red.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius said ignoring her. She slapped his arm rather hard.

"Tonks will do fine," she glared at Sirius as he laughed. Harry walked up to her.

"Thank you," Harry said as he hugged her.

"I was happy to help," she smiled at Harry, as her hair changed back to pink. "Since you're my cousin's godson, how about I become something like an older cousin or big sister to you?"

"I'd like that, Dora!" Harry smiled mischievously.

"Hey, it's Tonks!" she frowned.

"Nope, family remember?" chuckled Harry.

"Fine," she sighed. "But not the full name," she warned.

"Alright," Harry smiled. "Dora, I'd like you to meet Ginny Weasley."

"Wotcher, Ginny!"

"Hi, Dora," Ginny giggled.

"You found him," came a voice from behind. They turned as Remus stopped in front of Pettigrew.

"Did you doubt I would, Moony?" smiled Sirius. Remus turned, but couldn't take his eyes off Tonks as she smiled at him, her hair changing to a flaming red, much like Ginny's. "Remus Lupin, my cousin Dora Tonks," he smiled wider as they stared at each other.

"Tonks," Moody said. He received no response. "Tonks," he tried a little louder. She continued to stare at Remus. Moody sighed, exchanging a look with Sirius. "Nymphadora!" he shouted. She spun and glared at him. "We need to get this filth back to the Ministry. You can flirt when you're off duty. I'm sure your cousin can arrange a meeting between you two."

"Yes, sir," Tonks said, looking a little sheepish. She looked at Sirius with a pleading look. Sirius nodded, trying to stifle a laugh. Harry and Ginny had turned around trying to contain their own laughter.

Not long after Moody and Tonks left with Pettigrew, Molly called everyone to the table for dinner. It was even more raucous than usual with Pettigrew's capture, Sirius' release, and some good natured teasing of Remus about Tonks. After dessert was served, they all retired into the sitting room to talk about the eventful day in detail. Sandi was quiet for a little while contemplating how to bring up her plans for the next day.

"Molly, Arthur, I would like to make a request," she said finally.

"What is it, Sandi dear?" Molly said.

"Would it be alright with you if Ginny stays the night with us, so we can get an early start tomorrow?" asked Sandi.

"What do you have planned?" asked Arthur.

"Going to Godric's Hollow," she answered quietly.

"Oh," Molly said realizing where Sandi was going to take them. "Of course. Ginny, go pack a few things."

"Okay, mum."

"Thank you. I don't think Harry would be able to get through this without her," Sandi said.

****** HPHP

Harry awoke with a weight on his chest and a flowery scent in his nose. A scent he knew he would never tire of. He looked down to find a mass of blurry red hair lying on his chest. He smiled, then kissed the top of Ginny's head. She stirred, snuggling closer to him. There was a soft knock on the door, then Sandi's head appeared around the corner.

"Time to get up, lovebirds," she chuckled.

"Be there in a few, Aunt Sandi," Harry answered as Ginny sat up and stretched like a cat. She turned to Harry with a smile. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, handsome," she said as she leaned in and they kissed each other's cheeks.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Sirius and Sandi were already there. As they sat down a knock at the front door signaled the arrival of Remus. He smiled as he sat down. There was only light chatter, all of them sensing this was a solemn occasion. They finished their breakfast quickly and left the house. Sirius taking Harry, Sandi taking Ginny as they apperated to Godric's Hollow.

They walked the quiet streets in silence. As they approached the small church, a very old woman looked at them. She smiled sadly at Harry. Sirius gave her a small nod.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"Bathilda Bagshot," Sirius answered. "Wizard Historian and author. Wrote one of the textbooks for Hogwarts. She was like a grandmother to your mother."

"Maybe next time we come here we'll stop by and see her," Sandi said as she led the way through the square. They walked a short distance down a side street to a dead end. In front of them were the ruins of a cottage. The upper right floor was half caved in, the front wall completely destroyed. Debris littered the lawn; the front door was hanging on only by the bottom hinge.

"Is…is this…?" Harry choked up. Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said, tears in his eyes. "This is the place."

They stayed there just staring at the cottage for some time. No one spoke. Each traded comforting hugs as each of them cried for those they had lost, or in Ginny's case for Harry's loss. She could feel his pain, his grief, and she did the best she could to comfort him. After they regained their composure, they walked back toward the church.

They entered the cemetery in reverent silence, Harry gripping Ginny's hand tightly. He looked over at the adults. They were walking with their arms around one another. Harry turned to Ginny, giving her a sad smile. She stopped and hugged him, giving him all the comfort she could. They continued on until they reached a double headstone of white marble.

Sandi was the first to approach the graves. She knelt down, closing her eyes as she drew in a shaky breath. "Hi, Lily, James. I got Harry away from Petunia. Albus put him there and withheld your will from everyone. I just happened to start a teaching job in Surry, and guess who I got in my class?" she chuckled through a sob. "Yeah, Harry. I got your will from Gringotts, went to the Ministry, and got custody of Harry. I took him home to Ottery St. Catchpole. We got Sirius cleared of the trumped up charges he was in Azkaban for. Harry has bonded with Ginny. She's great. And yes, James, she's a redhead," she laughed again through the tears. "You Potters and your redheads," she couldn't say anymore as the emotions overcame her. Sirius stepped forward hugging her.

"Moony and I are here, too, Prongs," he choked out. "We'll raise Harry right, I promise. We miss you, Prongs, and you too, Lils."

"You have my word, Prongs, Lily, I will do everything I can to help Pads and Sandi raise Harry, and help him throughout life," choked out Remus as he joined Sirius and Sandi. Sirius motioned Harry and Ginny over and they knelt in front of Sandi, looking at the headstone.

"Hi, mum. Hi, dad," Harry said. "This is Ginevra. She prefers Ginny, though. Aunt Sandi has taken very good care of me since she came to get me from Aunt Petunia's. I wish…," he choked. "I wish I could've… known you better." His tears choked out anything else he wanted to say.

"Harry's trying to say, that he loves you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Ginny said as Harry cried on her shoulder. "He just can't get the words out right now. Don't worry, I'll be there for him always, you have my vow on our bond."

They sat there for some time in silence just staring at the headstone, trying to regain their composure. Finally they stood, each kissing their hand and placing it on the headstone. They slowly walked out of the cemetery back to the street. Sirius looked off toward the other edge of town, sighing heavily.

"At some point we'll be able to visit or move into Potter Manor," he commented.

"Potter Manor?" Harry asked.

"Your ancestral home," Sirius said, pointing in the direction he was looking. "We'll have to check with Gringotts about the wards and find out when you can access it. It's under a special charm that only a Potter and those he allows can enter the grounds."

"Then why did Harry's parents go into hiding in the cottage?" Ginny asked.

"You know, that's a very good question," Sandi said thoughtfully. "They would have been safer at the Manor."

"I think it's time we sat down and go through those journals," Sirius said. "And I think you need to tell us why you don't trust Albus, Sandi."

"Let's head home, then go over to the Burrow," Sandi said. "Molly and Arthur need to hear this, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Discussions of Dumbledore**

They entered Sandi's house in silence, each lost in thought. Harry and Ginny walked over to their favorite armchair to cuddle and take comfort in each other. Their golden shield surrounding them, pulsing with energy and magic. Remus sat down on the couch next to them, staring off into nothing as thoughts of why James and Lily would have left the safety of Potter Manor for a less secure place like the cottege. He was beginning to see why Sandi didn't trust Dumbledore.

"This is for you, Moony," Sirius said, handing him the letter addressed to him.

Remus looked at Sirius as he took the letter. He heaved a large sigh as he looked at the writing, knowing it was from James. With a heavy heart he opened the letter.

 _5 October, 1981_

 _Moony,_

 _If you're reading this Lily and I are gone. But keep your furry chin up, my friend. You know Pads is Harry's godfather, but regardles of that, he will need your help to raise Harry. Let's face it, Pads is all about fun and games. Lily and I both want Harry to have a balance of fun and study. And you, my once a month furry friend, are the perfect person for that job._

 _I know you can keep Sirius grounded, but still have fun. Hopefully, Sandi will be around to help you out. Now, don't you dare start with that "I'm too dangerous to be around a child" rubbish you tried after Harry was born. You know as well as I do, it is only once a month! Lily and I both feel you should apply this to women as well! Meet a good witch, fall in love, and be happy. The right woman won't care that you're a werewolf. You may find that when love is in the equation, things like that don't matter._

 _Sirius has instructions from Lily and I on the things to do. Make sure he does them. The most importent being moving to Ottery St. Catchpole when you think Harry is ready. Plenty of woods and few people, just the way you like it. But if you really want to be alone during that time, go to Potter Manor, like we used to in the summers. You know the woods there are protected, and the house elves will take care of you the next day._

 _Finally, help Pads catch Peter, and throw him in Azkaban! If something has happened to us, he is to blame. Not you, not Sirius, PETER BLOODY PETTIGREW! Make sure that little rat gets what he deserves! Lily and I have seen some odd things from him in the last couple of weeks and if we had a better option, we would take it. One last thing, no matter what else happens, always remember that Lils and I love you, Remus._

 _Love Your Brother in All but Blood,_

 _James_

Remus set the letter down, covered his face, and wept. He was soon encircled by Sirius, Sandi, Harry and Ginny. They were becoming a family, an odd family, but a family. Once Remus had calmed down, Sirius and Sandi both handed him their letters. Remus was overcome with emotion, but his best friend was there to help.

****** HPHP

Molly looked up from preparing lunch to see Ginny and Harry walking hand in hand toward the back door. She smiled. Despite the pain she knew they had gone through earlier by visiting Godric's Hollow, Molly could see Ginny was lending her strength to Harry, and that was making all the difference to him. They looked happy to be together. Far be it from her to stand in the way of happiness like that. She quickly put more sandwich fixings on the platters she was preparing.

"Boys, Arthur, lunch," she hollered up the stairs. The back door swung open as Ginny and the others entered. "Just in time for lunch."

"Thanks, Molly," Sirius said.

"Oh, Harry dear, how are you?" Molly said as she hugged him close.

"I'm alright, thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said with a sad, but grateful smile.

"Good. Sit down for lunch, you lot," Molly said. A thundering of footsteps from the stairs heralded the arrival of the Weasley boys. "Slow down before you run someone over," she scolded them.

"Hello, all," Arthur said as he entered the kitchen. "Everyone enjoying their Saturday?"

"Yes, father," Percy said. "I am enjoying a good book about careers in the Ministry."

"There is more to this world than the Ministry, son," Arthur said.

"Very true," Sandi said. "When you're a little older, I'll sit down with you and look over some other options. I was an Unspeakable, I know more about the Ministry than even your father. It might do you some good to think outside the box once in a while, Percy."

"I shall keep that in mind, Alisande," replied Percy with a nod.

"Loosen up, Percy," Sandi said with a shudder at hearing her full name. "And I've told you before; it's Sandi, not Alisande. We are family, and family is not so formal."

"But without…" began Percy.

"Some rules are meant to be broken," Sirius piped up, as Remus snickered.

"Son, you are the only one in the family that values rules over what is right," Arthur said. "Rules are guidelines, not gospels."

"I will try to remember that," Percy said thoughtfully.

Lunch progressed in a much lighter manner. Even Percy made a few jokes to show he was trying to be more open. Molly sent all the boys out of the house, save Harry as they moved into the sitting room. Sirius placed wards on the doors and windows for privacy. Arthur had raised an eyebrow to this but said nothing.

"Molly, Arthur, we have a few things to discuss with you," sighed Sandi. "But first, this is for you." Sandi extended the letter to Molly. Molly looked at the letter as she opened it to read.

 _5 October, 1981_

 _Dear Molly and Arthur,_

 _This is by far the hardest letter I have ever written, so please bear with me. I wish I could be there in person to tell you these things for which are detailed in this letter. However my husband, James, and I have been sure for a long time that our Secret Keeper has been leaking our secrets and whereabouts to You Know Who. It is just a matter of time before the Dark Lord finds my family._

 _Molly, when your daughter was born did two Patroni appear? Yes? The same thing happened when my little Harry was born. A stag and then a horse. I am assuming your daughter's Patronus will be a horse? My Mid-witch Pamela Johnson said he was birth soul bonded. We believe it is to your daughter. That's what Pamela told us when she visited us on 12 August. Harry was happy as a clam when your daughter's Patronus appeared over him again signaling her arrival in to the world on the eleventh._

 _Since we won't probably be there for Harry much longer, we have set in our will a full list of Guardians for Harry. But we also want to financially take care of you since you are family now. We have disclosed the amount in the will. We hope this helps with all manner of family affairs. If your daughter becomes inconsolable one day/night for many hours, I am sorry but that will be your indication that something may have happened to us._

 _Please contact either Pamela Johnson or Madam Pomphrey for detailed instructions on how to console your daughter. Part of the birth soul bond is interwoven emotions. They can feel each other's happiness, sadness, and others. Please, please under no circumstances must you try to keep them separated. This bond is fated. Anyone whom stands in the way will have consequences to deal with. There is absolutely no stopping this bond from happening._

 _We will most likely never meet, but I want you to know, Molly, you already are a sister in my heart and in magic and that is why we are leaving a legacy for your family to ensure you get the best of everything to help guide all the children. Arthur, you already are a model guide for your sons and ours now too._

 _Please grant James and I the honor and assist Sirius and Remus to guide Harry as father figures through his growth. You will be receiving a journal with the entirety of my research on the birth soul bond via Alisande Smythe. She is a dear friend of mine and one of Harry's listed guardians. She was an Unspeakable, so she will be able to answer any questions or concerns you may have._

 _PLEASE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, CONTACT ALBUS!_

 _We have grave concerns about certain things that have been said and done in concerns with the Order, and other matters. (Ask Sandi)_

 _Again I wish this letter was brought and written under better circumstances and I could have met you and Arthur._

 _Please remind Harry we will always be with him in his heart._

 _From One Magical Mother to Another,_

 _Lily Evans Potter_

Molly sobbed as she passed the letter to Arthur. Seeing his wife's reaction, he steeled himself as he read the words from Lily Potter. Tears sprang to his eyes as he finished reading it. Molly was already up and hugging Harry and Ginny tightly. Arthur swallowed back is tears as he rose and encircled his wife and the bond mates. Everyone was silent for a few moments as they regained their composure.

"Now that we have that done, Ginny, the journal," Sandi said, motioning to Arthur and Molly. Ginny handed Molly the journal and sat back down next to Harry. "Lily did a lot of research and made three journals for us to use. They're so we understand what these two are going through and what to expect. Sirius and I have one for just Harry. That one is for just Ginny."

"This will be helpful," Molly said scanning through the journal.

"The other one is for all of us to go over. It's not just about the bond," Sandi said with a deep sigh.

"What aren't you telling us, Sandi?" asked Arthur, concerned.

"It contains some of the reasons I have problems with Dumbledore," she replied.

"I, for one, have my questions of the man, given some thought and evidence," Remus stated.

"You're not the only one, Moony," commented Sirius.

"Do you think the children should really hear this?" asked Molly.

"Unfortunately, Molly, yes," sighed Sandi. "It affects them more than it does us."

"Wha…What do you mean?" stammered Molly.

Sandi sighed as she puled out the third journal. "I looked through this last night, after they went to bed." She opened the journal, handing it over to Molly and Arthur. "Those are Prophecies made about these two."

"Oh, Merlin," breathed Molly as she sank into the chair behind her.

"Prophecies? Like fortune tellers?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no, cub," Remus said. "In the Magical World we have Seers that are accurate most of the time."

"They have a whole section for these in the Ministry," gulped Arthur as he read them. "Sandi, you were an Unspeakable. Are these…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Arthur. Here, let me read them aloud," Sandi said taking the book back. "The first one says:

 _The first of the Chosen approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied Him…Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark the first as his equal, bodily…He will mark the Soulmate mentally…But they will have Power He knows not…Only the Power of the Bound Souls have the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord…He will Fall for a time, but he will return…The first of the Chosen will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"That…That's Harry, isn't it?" asked Ginny in a quivering voice.

"Yes, he is the 'first of the Chosen'," Sandi confirmed. "This next one was given on your first birthday, Harry. It says:

 _Born of fiery hair, the Soulmate approaches… The Chosen One will find in her strength and Power… The Dark Lord will touch her mind, and only the Chosen One can help her recover…Their Love will unlock the Power the Dark Lord knows not… Meddlers, Beware! ... The Chosen will be the future for all…Born of fiery hair the Soulmate approaches…"_

"Fiery hair," Harry said quietly as he ran his fingers through Ginny's hair. She shivered. They looked at each other with scared eyes, hugging each other close. The golden shield sprang up around them. The adults were all silent as they looked from one to the other. After a few minutes, the shield dissolved.

"We'll get through this, Harry, Ginny," Sirius said, trying to sound reassuring. Harry and Ginny just nodded solemnly.

"I know these are the true Prophecies, because I checked them into the Hall of Prophecy," said Sandi. "Albus didn't want to tell anyone, but he was present for both Givings. He checked the first one in, Minerva the second."

"Surely, these aren't talking of You Know Who?" Molly said, fear clear in her voice.

"I'm afraid so, Molly," Sandi said sadly. "Part of them has already come to pass."

"The night my parents died," croaked Harry. Ginny held him as he sniffed back more tears. Sandi nodded. Everyone was quiet for a time. No one knew what to say or how to comfort the others as the truth of the matter sank in.

"Sandi, why exactly do you not trust Albus?" Arthur asked.

"To start from the beginning, it wasn't always this way," Sandi said. "Back in school I looked up to him as most students do. After I start my career at the Ministry and signed on with the Order, my opinions changed.

"When I was asked to join the Order, I thought we were going to be actively doing something to stop Voldemort," she said as most in the room flinched. "He led the Order in a purely reactionary fashion. Never once did we go after any of the Death Eaters, even if we knew who they were. I was very frustrating on those who were Aurors, like James, Sirius, my sister Prue." Sandi chocked a little. Sirius ran his hand up and down her back. She turned and smile her thanks.

"I happened to see her in June of 1981 at one of the meeting. She was a little flustered. She told me she was tracking someone close to Lily and James that she didn't trust. I asked her who, and she whispered to me, the rat. That was the last time I saw her," Sandi swallowed.

"Prue got in touch with me, shortly after that," Sirius said. "She told me she had followed Peter. He met up with three people that night. Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch, Jr., and Voldemort himself."

"So that's why they framed you!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius nodded.

"Are those other people Death Eaters and important people in the Ministry?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "Malfoy is a member of the Wizengamot and on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. Crouch, however, is the son of the former DMLE Head. Couch was sent to Azkaban for the torture Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"My other godmother?" Harry asked weakly. Sandi nodded with very sad look. Harry swallowed hard.

"Did they survive?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and no," Remus said. "They are in a permanent long care ward at St. Mungo's."

"It was a fate worse than death," Arthur said.

"And their poor boy," Molly said with a sob. "All he has is his elderly great uncle and grandmother left."

"That means…I have a…godbrother?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sandi said. "Neville was born the day before you. We'll make some arrangements for you two to see him, before you three go to Hogwarts."

"Back to Albus," Arthur said. "How does he play into this?"

"I asked him for help in finding my sister, he flat refused," Sandi said bitterly. "He said he didn't have the time or manpower to go after any red herrings."

"And let's not forget he sealed James and Lily's will, which sent me to Azkaban, and sent Harry to they Dursleys," Sirius said with a growl.

"You said Albus knew both Prophecies?" Molly asked looking at the journal in her hands. Sandi nodded. "Why would he do that? How could he do that?" Molly said starting to get angry.

"Molly, dear, calm down," Arthur soothed.

"I will not! Do you know how many days and nights I went through worrying about Ginny with her little episodes?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I do, dear," Arthur said. "I went through most of them with you. Especially the nightmares."

"What do mean?" Remus asked.

"As part the bond, Ginny would have these, for lack of a better word, episodes where she would stare off and then wipe a few tears away. At night, there were the nightmares of someone hurting her. At first, I thought the nightmares were just the normal childhood nightmares, until I thought of their bond," Molly said. "Pam said they would share strong emotions, and I worried about both of them after that."

"If that's the case," Harry said as he looked at Ginny. "Your emotions of all the fun and love you got here were what kept me going. I felt like someone cared and wanted me. I guess that was you I was feeling, Gin." Ginny nodded, she had tears in her eyes. They hugged each other close again. The golden shield surrounding them once more.

"I don't think they will be coming out for a while," Sandi sighed.

"No, probably not," Molly agreed.

"I think that we can all agree," Arthur began. "That we need to be watchful and careful when it comes to Albus Dumbledore from now on."

"Well said, Arthur," Remus said. Sirius and Sandi both nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Birthdays and Sending Brothers Away**

Harry and Ginny were quickly becoming almost inseparable. It was only on very rare occasions that one would not be far way from the other. There were several mornings, Sandi would wake to find a note on the table saying Harry had gone over to the Weasleys for breakfast. On mornings that Harry had stayed home, Ginny would be sitting with Harry in their favorite armchair or walking up to the door when Sandi came down from her room. Sandi was beginning to be able to predict what day of the week it was by the notes Harry left, or Ginny coming over for breakfast.

On the morning of Harry's tenth birthday, however, Sandi was awoken by loud bangs and booms sounding just outside the house. As she emerged from her room, she was met by the sight of a blurry eyed Remus and a madly grinning Sirius. Another boom from outside drew her attention again. The three adults hurried downstairs to see Harry and Ginny standing on the porch laughing as the twins were setting off fireworks.

"You could have warned us," Sandi frowned at Fred and George.

"Where's the fun in that?" they asked grinning like little madmen.

"It's gonna be a long day," Sandi sighed as she turned and stopped remembering what day it was. She went over and hugged Harry tightly. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Aunt Sandi," Harry answered. Both Sirius and Remus hugged Harry soon after. The twins finished up their little display before saying the rest of the family would be over about noon. Sandi nodded with a wave before heading inside to start on breakfast.

Over the course of the day, All of the Weasleys wandered over to Sandi's house to celebrate Harry's birthday. Even Ron came, though he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Ginny had explained to Harry that she and Ron had spent a lot of time together over the years. She had also said Ron had a jealous and insecure streak as big as the English Channel, and it was now starting to show.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived the party began in earnest. There was laughter, pranks on almost everyone, Ron and Percy getting the brunt of the twins' glee, and a massive amount of food. Molly and Sandi had been cooking and baking all day. At one point, Ginny was helping them with the cake, but she had spent the majority of her time with Harry. Ron sat in the front yard under a tree, frowning and pouting about being there. Bill and Charlie were helping Remus set up the tables when it was almost time for dinner. Percy was talking to Sirius and Arthur about the Auror department. Harry was laughing and planning pranks with the twins.

After the cake was served, which earned a kiss from Harry on Ginny's blushing cheek, Harry started opening his gifts. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he received a workbook of basic spells to get ready for Hogwarts the next year. From Sandi, Harry received a large multi-compartmented trunk for school. It had seven different compartments, one for clothes, a small library worth of bookshelves, one for hanging clothes, a general-purpose compartment, a small apothecary of potion ingredients, and two storage compartments for old books and other things that Harry wanted to keep with him. Harry decided he was going to put his mother's trunk in one of those and use the books she had left for him during school.

Harry was very excited to get three handwritten books from Sirius and Remus. They were books written by his parents and uncles about Hogwarts. Harry smiled as a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Ginny talked him into opening her gift next. It was a broom service kit. Harry looked at her confused because he didn't own a broom. Ginny smiled and nodded at Bill and Charlie.

"Harry, we've seen you on our brooms, and you are a natural," Bill started.

"So, all us boys pooled our money together and got you this," Charlie said handing Harry a long flat box. Harry opened it quickly. Inside was a _Cleansweep 250._ Harry smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said as he pulled Ginny on in front of him and took off around the yard.

"I think he likes it," Remus smiled.

"Reminds me of his first birthday," grinned Sirius.

"Yeah, but a lot less painful," Sandi said rubbing her hip. Sirius and Remus burst into laughter.

* * *

Eleven days later, the sun wasn't even up yet as Harry made his way over to the Burrow. Molly met him at the door with a smile and a hug. Harry walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry entered quietly. He set the flowers and box of chocolates down on Ginny's nightstand, slipped off his shoes, and snuggled up to Ginny's sleeping form. Ginny curled into him with no prompting. Soon Harry was fast asleep again with Ginny snuggled to his chest.

Several hours later, Ginny stirred. As her brain woke, the buzz in the back of her head she knew was Harry was rather clear. She peeked out of one eye seeing her bond mate snuggled up closely to her. She grinned and shifted to look at his face. Harry's green eyes were open. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Harry said. "Happy birthday!"

"Good morning, handsome," Ginny smiled up at him. "Thank you." She leaned up placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, receiving one in return. "You're here early."

"Wanted to be the first thing you saw on your birthday," Harry shrugged.

"You are so sweet," replied Ginny.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Harry said with a lingering hug.

"Alright," Ginny smiled. "Care about you."

"Care about you," Harry said in return placing a kiss on her forehead.

Harry descended the stairs, sitting at the table before greeting Mr. Weasley who had just set the paper down. "Morning, Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning, Harry. I take it Ginny is changing?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered as he poured two cups of tea, setting one beside him at Ginny's place.

"Morning, all," Fred and George said as they clomped down the stairs.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Fred smiled.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here this early," said George with a bit of sarcasm.

"Morning, Gred, Forge," Harry smiled impishly.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Fred said nervously.

"We didn't do anything," George said quickly.

"Oh. Then why are you acting like you have a guilty conscience?" asked Harry. "Or is it because your noses look a little longer?"

"What?" the twins said as they looked at each other. Their noses were a little longer. "What did you do?" they asked each other. "Nothing!" They turned back to Harry, who was trying not to laugh.

"Morning, everyone," Ginny said as she sat down. "Nice noses, guys."

Mr. Weasley snickered. Mrs. Weasley was pointedly not looking at anyone. The twins were quietly trying to figure out what they had done to earn a prank from Harry, and how he did it. With the thunder of feet, the rest of the boys entered the kitchen. Bill was about to greet everyone when he saw Fred and George. He started laughing, Charlie close behind. Percy looked over his older brothers' backs as they doubled over, then started laughing. Ron looked confused until he looked at the twins, whose noses had grown to three inches past their chins. He fell into Percy, laughing. Percy fell into Charlie, who fell into Bill. They landed in a mass of laughing, tangled limbs, and tears rolling down their faces. Mr. Weasley couldn't contain his laughter any longer, burst into a fit of giggling. Mrs. Weasley still refused to turn around, but her shoulders were shaking.

"Now that's original," laughed Sirius as he scanned all the laughter. Remus couldn't get a word out as he spotted Fred and George. Sandi came in, looked around, and tried to look at Harry sternly.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do," Sandi said trying not to laugh.

"Payback," Harry gasped out. "For my birthday," he breathed. "Rude awakening."

Sandi lost her battle at that point, leaning on Sirius as she laughed. Molly let out a great guffaw as she finally turned around. She gasped for breath before saying to the twins, "You earned it."

Fred and George looked at each other with sullen faces. They turned to Harry and Ginny who were leaning on each other to keep from falling over. "We yield," they said bowing their heads.

"Maybe now you'll think twice about pulling a prank, or rudely awakening the son of a Marauder," Harry said, pointedly after he stopped laughing. "And I wouldn't suggest trying anything on Gin, either. If she doesn't get you, I will."

"Point made," began George.

"Point received," continued Fred.

"Point proven," they said. Sirius pointed his wand at the twins removing the enchantment, then began helping Arthur sort out the rest of the boys, who were still tangled up on the floor.

"Harry, good show," Percy commented. He gave Ginny a hug. "Happy birthday, Gine…Ginny."

"Thanks, Percy," Ginny replied.

"See, was that so hard, Percy?" Sandi smiled.

"No, it felt…liberating. Thank you, for helping me, Sandi," Percy replied.

"No worries," smiled Sandi with a wink.

"Happy birthday, half-pint," Charlie said as he sat down next to Harry.

"Happy birthday, little one," Bill smiled as he kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Thanks, Bill, Charlie."

"Happy birthday, runt," Ron said ruffling her hair on the way by. Before anyone knew it, Ron had legs that looked like noodles, and Ginny was handing Bill his wand back.

"Thanks, I think, Ronald," Ginny said sarcastically.

"William, watch your wand better," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "And you, Ronald, apologize this instant! You do not call your sister a 'runt'!"

"Sorry, Ginny," Ron said, sounding anything but sincere.

The rest of the day proceeded without further incident. Harry and Ginny had a picnic lunch by themselves by the pond. Bill and Charlie kept Ron busy so he wouldn't disrupt the picnic. Later that evening, when dinner was served of all of Ginny's favorites, Ron found himself the target of a prank from Fred and George. They had slipped something into his juice. Ron tried to talk but all that came out was the mooing of a cow.

As Ginny opened her gifts, after cake, she was surprised to find she was given some of the same gifts Harry had been given on his birthday. Sandi gave her a multi-trunk just like Harry's, and Sirius and Remus gave her copies of the handwritten books they had given Harry. Her parents gave her some nice Muggle clothes. She noticed there were two gifts from her brothers. One was chocolates and candies, the other was a broom service kit just like the one she had given Harry. Ginny looked at Bill with a strange look, but Bill just pointed to the last gift with a smile. Ginny pulled the square box to her, seeing it was from Harry. He had an excited look on his face, and she could feel his anticipation for her to open it. Ginny smiled at Harry and ripped the paper off. She peered into the box and saw a note.

 _Look in compartment seven of your trunk._

She looked at Harry, but went over to her new trunk. She opened the seventh compartment and squealed. Ginny pulled a new _Cleansweep 250_ out. Ginny ran over to Harry, crushing him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny half yelled. Harry could only chuckle as Ginny began kissing his face.

"I think we know which gift was her favorite," Charlie commented with a grin.

" _Mooooooo!_ " Ron tried to talk again, looking annoyed.

"Hush, Ron. We can guess your opinion," Molly scolded him. "You really need to get over this. There is no changing it, nothing you can do to stop it, and I would advise you not to try."

Ron remained silent and pouted. Molly knew this would become a problem sooner or later.

* * *

The next two weeks were relatively peaceful, except for the morning three owls came swooping into the Burrow. Harry, Sandi, Sirius, and Remus were sitting at the table with the Weasleys when they arrived. First were the Hogwarts letters for Percy, Fred, and George, which were expected. The two that weren't expected were for Bill and Charlie. Bill opened his first after a deep breath.

"Yes!" he cried. "I got the job with Gringotts!"

"Well done, Bill," Arthur said. "When do you start?"

"I leave September second," Bill said. "They're sending me to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Molly said with sob threatening in her voice.

"Mum, you knew this was coming," Bill said hugging her. "I have to leave home sometime."

"I know," Molly sniffed. "But why so far away?"

"They only send the best to Egypt," Bill stated. "I was top of my class in Mastery school."

"There's nothing you can do, but let them grow up, Molly," Arthur soothed. Molly nodded, clearly fighting back tears, and pulled Bill into a crushing hug.

"What about you, Charlie?" Arthur asked. Charlie gulp seeing his mother's reaction to Bill's letter as he looked at the address. It was from the dragon reserve in Romania. He slowly opened it, and read it quickly.

"I got the reserve job!" he smiled happily.

"In Romania?" choked Molly.

"Yes, mum," Charlie said guiltily. Molly pounced on him with another crushing hug. "My port-key leaves on the fifth of September."

"That's great, Charlie," smiled Sandi. Suddenly, she was pushed away from the table. The golden dome had covered Harry and Ginny again.

"Bugger," Bill said.

"Figured that was gonna happen," Charlie sighed. "We'll have to talk to her when they come out."

"Yeah," Bill replied. "Not looking forward to that."

"At least she has Harry here," Sirius said.

"Not a great comfort, Sirius," Bill said.

"I thought you understood about their bond?" Sandi said.

"Oh, we do. It's just…" Charlie sighed.

"We're closest to her," Bill said. Sandi and Sirius nodded in understanding.

* * *

On the night of the thirtieth, Harry stayed the night at the Burrow. Ginny wasn't sure she could get through the coming week without Harry close by. Ginny was feeling vulnerable and dreading the coming day, so Harry had held her the whole night. Several times Harry awoke when Ginny did, and held her closer as she cried. She didn't want her brothers to leave, but she knew they had to, even Bill and Charlie. Harry did his best to comfort her, letting her know he was there for her. Ginny was more than grateful. The whole experience just brought them closer together. Ginny knew she could always turn to Harry for the comfort she needed and he would be there.

When they awoke the next morning, all they could see was the inside of their shield. They looked at each other and smiled. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's cheek in a silent thank you. Harry turned his head into her hand, kissing her palm. No words were needed between them to know the gratitude and acceptance they felt. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. "I care about you more and more. And I always will."

"And I care about you more and more, too," Ginny smiled at him. "Go on down, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay," Harry said, kissing her cheek.

As Harry walked down the stairs, he wondered why it was so quiet. The house and the kitchen were usually a bustle of activity and noise. Silence was highly unusual. Harry looked at the sun shining through the windows, and wondered why it was so bright. As he reached the kitchen, he found it was deserted.

"Oh, Harry, dear, good morning," Molly said coming out of the scullery.

"Morning," Harry said a little confused. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, outside. You and Ginny had a bit of a lie in," Molly answered starting a late breakfast for him and Ginny.

"We did? I mean Gin had a rough night, but…what time is it?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Half-nine," Molly answered. Harry looked surprised, why had no one woken them? Molly chuckled. "It's not like we could wake you two. I checked on you this morning around seven, and you two had your dome up."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He knew if their shield was up no one could of would wake them for fear of being thrown.

"Hi, mum," Ginny said as she came up behind Harry, hugging him around the waist. Ginny could almost read the short conversation in Harry's mind. "Thanks for the lie in."

"You're welcome, Ginny, dear," smiled Molly. "Sit and have some tea, both of you."

"Has Aunt Sandi been by yet? She said she had something to tell us," Harry asked as he poured their tea.

"Yes, but I told her to come back," Molly answered. Harry nodded. She placed eggs and bacon in front of them. "Now, eat up, dears. We have a party to get ready for."

* * *

Dinner that night was more raucous than usual. The twins had brought out a piece of parchment to show Sirius and Remus. It had turned out to be a magical map of Hogwarts that Harry's father and his friends had made back in their school years. Fred and George promised to give the map to Harry next year as they had almost memorized the map. This led to Sirius and Remus telling them all about the Marauders and the pranks they had pulled all those years ago. The twins were close to hero worship, which made Sirius and Remus laugh.

"Aunt Sandi?" Harry asked quietly. Sandi turned to look at him. "What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Oh," Sandi said. "You, Ginny, and Ron are going to learn some Muggle-style classes with two others to get you ready for Hogwarts."

"Who's teaching it?" Ginny asked.

"I am," Remus said. Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Who are the others?" Harry asked.

"Luna Lovegood and Neville," Sandi answered.

"Cool!" Harry and Ginny both said as they heard Ron grumble.

As the dessert ended Arthur stood and called for attention.

"Weasleys…Family, I would like to say a few words about this occasion, because it may be the last time we are all together for a while," he began. "As most of you know this is the time of year that we are split. Most of you are returning to Hogwarts. But this year is different. Bill, Charlie, you are both about to embark on your careers. Bill, as the oldest, we knew you would be the first to leave home to start your life. Always remember that no matter what is happening in your life, this is your home and is always open and ready to receive you back. Charlie, as the second oldest, we knew you would be close behind Bill to leave home. This is your home as well.

"Our family has grown in the last few months, with Harry and Sandi coming to us. Harry, with his soul-bond with Ginny was family the second Ginny was born. We are so glad Sandi stepped in to care for you." Harry smiled up at Arthur with a slight nod and as small blush. Ginny smiled at her father, then gave Harry a squeeze around his back. "Shortly after that, we welcomed Sirius and Remus into our fold. We have truly been blessed by Merlin to have such a wonderful family," Arthur paused. "When, not if, when we find Prue, Sandi, we shall welcome her into this family with the same open arms. Never give up hope.

"We may have our spats and arguments, but we are still family," Arthur pointedly looked at Ron. "I would like everyone to know, that Molly and I are here when and if you ever need us." Arthur picked up his glass to toast. "To family."

"To family." they all raised their glass and echoed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: _'Mind speak'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Bonding Process**

 **September 6, 1990**

"Harry, Ginny, please sit down," Sandi said as they entered the sitting room at the Burrow. "We need to go through the journals to see exactly where you are in the bonding process so none of us has too many surprises when it happens."

Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa together. Sirius and Sandi were sitting to their left by the door. Remus had pulled one of the armchairs and sat down across from them, with Molly and Arthur to their right in their chairs. Molly and Sandi had the journals out looking over the first page.

"Maybe one of you should read it aloud," Remus suggested. "Then they can say yes or no to any questions we may have."

"Good thinking, Moony," Sirius said. "That way we don't get too personal with them." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "We know a lot of this bond is very personal so we won't ask specifics unless it's in the journal. Agreed?"

"Okay," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Agreed," said Molly. "Sandi, why don't you start, and if there is something different in mine, I'll let you know." Sandi nodded and began to read.

 _Entry 1)_

 _Hello, everyone. This is a culmination of everything I was able to find in my research of the Birth Soul Bond. It's not really that much I'm afraid, but it's better than nothing._

 _Just before and shortly after Harry and Ginevra meet, this is what you can expect as the bonding begins._

 _Stage 0 (For lack of a better term. It is just before and after they have met.)_

 _There are five subsets to this stage._

 _1) Once they are in the same town, or area (within three miles), they will feel a strong pull in the direction of the other. Their pre-bond will sense the other and give them an urge to go in that direction._

 _2) Even in the pre-bond, once they meet, they will be nothing but honest and open with the other. It's part of the bond, lying to the other is quite literally impossible._

 _This is where things get interesting._

 _3) At the first skin to skin contact, the bond will begin. There will be a strong pulse of magic, and maybe some sparks. They may say and sound strange, but don't worry about that. It's just their souls aligning and coming together to begin the process. It should be quite interesting to see._

 _4) They will start sharing more emotions. Not just the really strong ones that they have felt since birth. This could get really interesting later on when Ginevra matures._

 _5) They will start to have an awareness of where the other is at all times. This also ties into later stages. Once this is established Stage 1 will have begun._

"Yes, to all of those," Ginny said.

"Alright, Sandi, why don't you and Harry head back to your place," Molly began as she looked over the next entry. "We will test the awareness. While you're gone, I'll have Ginny go somewhere and we'll see how well they do."

"Good plan," Sandi said, standing. Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before they left.

* * *

 _Entry 2) Stage 1 Part 1_

 _Stage 1 has three parts to it, and part 1 has two subsets to it._

 _A) As their emotions align (Though they are separate people, they will feel what the other feels), their awareness will become sharper. At this point, they will already "feel" the other coming closer but it will become more refined. They will be able to sense each other from a farther distance and be able to locate the other to within ten meters. As the stages progress, it will become so refined that it will be down to within an inch or two._

Harry and Sandi made their way back to the Burrow for lunch as planned. Harry was already pinpointing where Ginny was before they stopped by the garden were Molly was setting the table for lunch. Molly looked up as they approached.

"Before Ron comes out, Harry dear, where is Ginny?" Molly asked.

"In the orchard picking apples for tonight's dessert," he paused. "She's on her way back, now."

"Well, that checks off Stage one, Part one A," Remus said consulting the journals. "The next one ought to be fun," he said a bit sardonically.

* * *

 **September 13, 1990**

 _Entry 2)_

 _B) With the bond now in place, their power levels have now doubled. They will also have a shield that will repel anyone or anything from getting too close to them if they feel threatened, or they are feeling particularly protective of the other. Be careful of the repelling aspect of the shield. It is tied to their emotions. The stronger the emotions, the stronger the repelling aspect. They will also be more resistant to mind magic, like Legilimency. It's not proven, or at least admitted, but they may be able to perform wordless and wandless magic in high states of emotion._

 _After these two subsets are complete, you will notice they are acting more mature. The bond matures their minds faster than their bodies. It's an aspect of the bond that I was not able to find much about. Apparently, it has to do with getting their minds ready for what comes next. But it would be advisable not to try to stop or stand in the way of this process in any way, as their protectiveness of the other will start shortly after they meet. As a side note, during this time, if one becomes very emotional the other will as well. If they happen not to be together at the time, it will be like a very bad mood swing. If the emotion is anger, it might be advisable to duck for cover until they can reign in the emotion._

It was the last weekend before Remus was going to start their little school. Ginny was determined to spend that time with Harry. She had already talked to her mother earlier about going over to Harry's for the day. So, after breakfast she had gone back to her room to get ready. Ginny was walking for the front door, when Ron stood from the sofa in the sitting room.

"Wanna go swimming?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No," Ginny answered. "I'm about to be off."

"Off? Off where?" Ron asked confused.

"Where do you think, Ronald?" answered Ginny getting irritated.

"Oh, come on!" Ron said, throwing his arms in the air. His annoyance was clear in his voice. "Not again?!"

"Yes, Ronald, again!" snapped Ginny. Her anger was growing by the second. Of all of her brothers, Ron was the only one that didn't seem to get the fact that she and Harry were bonded and nothing could change that. He either didn't understand, or he refused to see it. He was being his normal selfish self, and thick headed on top of it, and Ginny had just about had enough of it.

"Why do you have to spend all of your time with _him_!? I'm supposed to be your brother, and your best friend!" Ron yelled. He missed the dangerous look on Ginny's face. "You have a family here to spend time with. But, no, you want to spend all of your time over there! And if you're not there he's here, and you still don't spend time with me or anyone else in your real family! I mean, come on, he's _only_ Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake! And he's a scrawny little git! You may have a crush on him but you don't have to annoy the bloke by not leaving him alone sometimes!"

Ron never saw what happened next. Ginny's eyes flashed with a very dangerous gleam. She outstretched her hand toward the kitchen and their mother's wand came flying to her at a very high rate of speed. The second the wand was in her hand, Ginny growled like a predator, bringing the wand up. Ginny wordlessly shot a hex at Ron that sent him flying over the back of the couch he was standing in front of. Ron screamed as large gobs of green goo came ripping out of his nose, forming large bats, that started attacking his face. Through his narrowed eyes he saw Ginny's head appear over the back of the couch with an angry look on her face.

"Careful, Ronald," she snarled at him. "You might want to rethink your position about family and Harry. And the next time you insult me or Harry like that, it will be vampire spiders instead of bats!"

Ginny turned and headed for the back door, still in a fury. Molly calmly and gently took her wand out of Ginny's hand as she walked by and out the back door. Molly turned back to the living room, cancelling Ginny's hex.

"Thanks, mum," Ron said standing up.

"Go to your room, Ronald," Molly snapped. "You're grounded!"

"For what?" asked Ron confused.

"Insulting Ginny and Harry!" Molly answered putting her hands on her hips.

"But…"

"Room! Now!" Molly shouted. Ron grumbled all the way up to his room.

* * *

Harry left his room in a great mood. Ginny was coming over and they were going exploring in the woods by the path between Sandi's house and the Burrow. As he walked down the stairs he was suddenly irritated. He took a few more steppes and he was suddenly furious.

"Hey, pup," Sirius said as he looked up, seeing Harry coming down the stairs.

"What da ya want?" Harry snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, clearly confused.

"Not in the mood to talk!" Harry growled as he headed for the door. He realized his anger was coming from Ginny. Someone had royally pissed her off, and Harry didn't like it. He wanted to hurt whomever it was.

"Whoa, there, pup…" Sirius started as he stood slowly. Harry spun around, raising his arm. Sirius had the presence of mind to duck. He felt the heat of a spell pass by his head. Upon impact, the spell made the whole house shake. Sirius gulped as he looked at the scorch mark on the wall where his head had just been. He looked back at Harry and saw he was weaving slightly. Sirius realized Harry must have put quite a bit of power in that spell. He looked drained. Harry started to topple over, but Sirius was there to catch him before he hit the floor.

"What happened?" Sandi said rushing into the room.

"I think someone pissed off Ginny," Sirius said, pointing to the wall.

"Oh, Merlin," Sandi breathed. Just then Ginny burst in the front door looking a little woozy.

"Harry?" Ginny slurred. She staggered a step or two before Sandi steadied her, helping her over to the couch where Sirius was laying Harry down. Ginny laid down beside Harry and they curled into each other's arms instinctively. Within seconds, they were both fast asleep.

"What happened?" Remus asked as he came down the stairs looking tired. He had been sleeping off the effects of the full moon the night before.

"Not sure," Sirius answered. "I think someone pissed off Ginny, which pissed off Harry," he said pointing to the scorch mark.

"Good Godric," Remus said as his eyes widened.

"I think Sandi and I need to have a chat with Arthur and Molly," Sirius said as he picked up the journal. He turned back to Remus. "You mind?" he motioned to the sleeping youngsters.

"Not at all," Remus smiled. "Let me know what's up when you get back."

* * *

 _Entry 3) Stage 1 Part 2_

 _This part of the stage is the foundation of all that comes after. I did a little more digging on the sense of presence. There may and may not be a limit as to the distance, none of my research on this aspect was clear. Most likely it's one of those things bonded couples keep to themselves. However, if one was in a drugged state, the awareness will be clouded, and the other will feel the effects of the drug. Not comforting with Death Eaters out there._

 _Back to the shield. The shield will be very strong. From what I have been able to find, it can and will deflect almost any spell, curse, hex, jinx, or solid object. The stronger the magic used against it, the stronger the shield will become. The shield works like Goblin steal, it will absorb anything that will make it stronger. I could not, however, find any information on the use of Unforgivables on the shield._

It had been two days since Ron had made Ginny so angry that she hexed him. She had stayed those two days at Harry and Sandi's house, afraid she might hurt Ron even worse if he started another fight with her. Harry and Ginny were making their way down the path to the Burrow hand in hand. She needed to talk to her mother about accompanying Harry, Sandi, Sirius, and Remus to Diagon Alley to do some shopping.

As they rounded the garden, their shield sprang up. They heard several hollow thuds on the shield and stayed still. Not being able to see out of the shield was a little frustrating because they couldn't see what was happening outside. They decided to experiment with it at a later time.

Ron came running around the other side of the garden throwing rock after rock trying to hit Potter, but the shield held. The rocks just bounced off of it or shattered. This only drove his temper higher. Without thinking he threw a punch at the shield.

The second Ron's fist touched the shield, a pulse of magic repelled him away. He flew ten meters before impacting with the side of the Burrow. Gravity slammed him down to the ground where he lay still and unconscious.

Molly had seen the entire scene unfold from the kitchen window. She shook her head with a sigh. _When will he learn_ , she thought as she walked out the back door. Molly waved Harry and Ginny inside. She sighed again as she bent to check on Ron.

* * *

 _Entry 4) Stage 1 Part 3_

 _These final three parts of Stage 1 should make life very interesting. Not just for them, but for you as well._

 _C) They will enter this part as they grow closer. They will have the ability to speak mind to mind. If they want to talk about something and not be heard, they can and will. It may feel strange or uncomfortable for those around them to have them do this, but it's not like any of the outsiders of the bond can do anything about it._

 _D) If the have the need or want, they will able to "flash" to the other's side. Yes, it is a form of apparition, but the Ministry can't regulate it because it's part of the bond. Should prove interesting in later years._

 _E) The One Mind aspect of the bond is just that. This where they will be able to learn from the other. If Harry knows something that Ginevra does not, when this part starts, Ginevra will know it. Same goes for Harry. It's why Ginevra will start Hogwarts a year early. If she was to start the year after Harry, it would be like repeating first year. This is also where the sight and hearing sharing will start._

Harry was coming down the stairs to breakfast, thinking of Ginny. She had gone home yesterday when Molly and Arthur had made Ron apologize to the both of them for his outburst that past weekend. Remus was starting their classes tomorrow and he wondered what Neville would be like.

 _'_ _I'm sure he'll be a nice guy.'_ Harry heard. He looked around for a second, but there was no sign of Ginny in the house. It was then Harry realized what it was. With a grin, he went into the kitchen.

 _'_ _I hope so, Gin,'_ Harry thought back at her.

 _'_ _Harry?'_

 _'_ _We've unlocked our mind speak, Gin,'_ Harry thought as he sat down at the table with a smug smile. _'Go tell your mum, I'll tell Aunt Sandi.'_

 _'_ _Okay, love.'_

"Aunt Sandi?" Harry called over to her.

"Yes, Harry?" Sandi said, glancing over her shoulder from making tea.

"Gin and I have unlocked our mind speak," grinned Harry.

Sandi froze. She slowly turned around, swallowing hard. "Excuse me?" she breathed.

"We've unlocked our mind speak," Harry repeated. Sandi's face went from white to green to white to red, finally settling on an ashen white as she blinked rapidly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said. "Well, I guess we can try the 'flash' thing."

"Alright," Harry grinned impishly.

Suddenly, he flickered and disappeared. "Oh, Merlin," Sandi said to the now empty kitchen.

"Oh, my good gracious!" Molly shouted.

Harry suddenly appeared behind Ginny as she was speaking to Molly. "Hey, sweetie," he said hugging her.

"Hi, love," Ginny said turning to hug him properly.

"Harry, dear, you almost gave me a heart attack," Molly breathed. "Breakfast, dears? Or are you headed back over?"

"What are you fixing?" Harry asked.

"The usual," Molly answered.

"What's Sandi fixing, love?" Ginny asked.

"Pancakes," Harry answered with a smirk.

"Bye, mum," Ginny said pulling Harry toward the door.

"Behave," Molly called.

"You know I will, mum," Ginny waved.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry and Ginny were testing their knowledge sharing when the lines in the books they were reading blurred. Harry looked up, but all he could see were the words in front of his eyes. Then Ginny looked up. They both looked at each other in surprise. They were looking at their own faces, like they were looking into a mirror.

"Wait, this must be the sight sharing," Ginny concluded. "This will take some getting used to."

"I'll say," Harry agreed. "Aunt Sandi?" Harry called. Within a few seconds Sandi made her appearance. "We can sight share," he told her. She stopped, frozen for a second, then turned around and walked right back out. "Was it something I said?" Harry asked confused. Ginny just shrugged.

 _Entry 5) Comments and Thoughts_

 _Whether or not they will have the ability to shut the other out to do things like shop for the other at Christmas or birthday gifts, is not known. This is one of those things that bonded couples keep to themselves._

 _As a side note, James thought it would be hilarious to mention that their shared sight could activate while they were in the shower. MEN!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sirius Workings (Interlude I)**

 **September 20, 1990**

"Black!"

Sirius rushed into the sitting room when he heard his name. In the fireplace, the head of Mad-Eye Moody floated, looking as gruff and scarred as ever. "Mad-Eye," Sirius smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can the jokes, Black," Moody grumped. "I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening," Sirius said. Sandi walked into the sitting room looking at Moody and Sirius.

"How would you like your old job back as one of my Aurors?" said Moody.

"Sirius," Sandi said quietly. Sirius turned to her. She had a pleading look in her eyes. A look he had only seen once before. "Take it. You could use the access to maybe find out what happened to Prue."

"Sandi," Sirius started.

"I need to know," Sandi said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. Sirius stood, hugging her close. He felt her shake with the tears for a minute before she regained her composure. He backed up a step and nodded.

Turning back to Moody, Sirius looked thoughtful. "One condition."

"I'm listening," Moody said.

"I reopen the Prue Smythe case," he said with conviction.

"Done. Be here tomorrow at the morning briefing," with that Moody's head disappeared.

"Thank you," Sandi said, hugging him. She looked up into Sirius' eyes. Sandi was just leaning forward to kiss him when there was a knock on the front door. Sandi let go of Sirius, with a curse under her breath, and opened the door to reveal a pudgy boy and a dreamy eyed blonde girl. "You must be Neville and Luna," she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," Neville answered. Luna just nodded. Sirius and Sandi noticed the sad look on the blonde girl's face.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted as she ran down the stairs. The girls hugged. "How are you? How's your dad holding up?" she asked with concern.

"Surviving," Luna sniffed. Sandi looked at them questioningly.

Ginny went over to Sandi and Sirius, lowering her voice. "There was an accident recently. Her mum was killed." Sandi gasped. "It's worse. Luna saw it happen."

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius breathed.

"Ginny, why don't you show them into the classroom," Sandi said.

"Okay. Need to get back there before Ron and Harry kill each other, anyway," Ginny said, leading the way up the stairs. "You must be Neville." Neville nodded, turning a shade of red. "Well, come on. It's time you met your godbrother."

"My what?" Neville asked confused as he followed.

"You didn't know?" Ginny asked. Neville shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Harry didn't either until recently."

"I think maybe we ought to cover family history today," Remus said as he came in from the kitchen. "Sirius, I could use a hand with this one."

"No rest for the saints," Sirius sighed dramatically. Sandi laughed, Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"More like wicked, in your case, Pads," Remus said with a straight face. Sirius mocked offence.

* * *

 **October 31, 1990**

"You sure Sandi won't mind?" Tonks asked for the third time as she and Sirius walked up to Sandi's house. They had just arrived from the Ministry.

"Dora, you are family, for the third time," Sirius sighed. "Besides, I want you to meet someone."

"Oh? Who?" Tonks asked, trying not to sound hopeful. Sirius snickered.

"Alis, I'm home," Sirius called.

"How was your day?" Sandi said hugging him. They were slowly reconnecting. "Hi, Dora."

"Hi, Sandi," Tonks smiled. Harry walked in and waved at everyone. He looked depressed. Tonks was about to ask if he was alright, but Sandi shook her head.

"Hey, Padfoot," Remus said as he came down the stairs. He froze as he spotted Tonks.

"Dora, you remember my friend, Remus Lupin," Sirius smiled. "Remus, my cousin, Dora Tonks."

"Hi," Tonks said breathlessly.

"Hello," Remus said. "Sirius, I…"

"Don't even, Moony," Sirius warned. "Or should we bring out your letter?" he asked pointedly. Remus sighed and shook his head. "Good. You two go sit and talk. I'll help Sandi with dinner."

Remus motioned Tonks over to the sofa. They had just sat down and were about to start talking when Ginny flashed into the room. Tonks jumped and squealed. Remus caught her before she could fall off the sofa. He wanted to let go, but it just felt right to be hugging her. Ginny ignored both of them as she sat down with Harry pulling him into her arms. Their shield sprang up and they disappeared from view.

"The shield, I've seen. But…" Tonks said, but trailed off.

"It's part of their bond," Remus said. "Are you comfortable, or do you want to sit on the sofa?"

"Here is just fine," Tonks said. Remus smiled blushing a little.

"Excuse me, just one minute, Dora?" Remus said. "Pads," Remus yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes, Moony…Oh!" Sirius sighed as he saw the golden shield. "Knew it would happen sometime today."

"I don't understand," Dora said. "Why…?"

"It's Halloween," Remus said. Tonks frowned still not understanding. "The day Lily and James…" he stopped as tears filled his eyes. Tonks gasped. Without thinking, she wrapped Remus in a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder. Sirius smiled sadly, but knew it was the start Remus needed to move on from Prongs and Lils deaths and maybe even live a little.

* * *

 **November 3, 1990**

Sirius knocked on Sandi's office door. It was the only room in the house she would not let anyone in without her permission. Sirius figured it was her old job as an Unspeakable that made her keep one room to herself. He waited as he heard her walking to the door.

"Hey, Pads. What can I do for you?" Sandi smiled as her head poked out the door.

"I need some research help," Sirius said. This brought the rest of Sandi out of her office.

"What's it on?" she asked.

"A name I came across a couple days ago," Sirius replied. "And yes, it may have to do with Prue."

"What's the name?" she asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," he answered, handing her a piece of parchment.

"Alright. I'll see what I can find," Sandi said. "Seems I've heard this name before."

"Anything you can find," Sirius said. He leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek. "I have to get back. See you tonight."

"Okay," Sandi blushed. She stood there watching Sirius leave. Someone cleared their throat behind her making her jump.

"Falling again, Aunt Sandi," smiled Harry. Ginny giggled.

"You two hush," Sandi said, walking back into her office, hearing them both laugh.

Later that night as Sirius came out of the floo, Sandi rushed out of her office looking a bit white. She didn't speak, only motioned Sirius to follow her up the stairs. They made their way into her room. She closed the door, locked it, and then put privacy charms on the room. Sirius looked at her strangely.

"I found your name," she said finally. She was shaking slightly.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Tom Riddle was a Muggle from a town called Little Hangleton. It was also the home of the Gaunt Family," Sandi paused. She held up her hand. "The Gaunts were the last living direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Merope Gaunt got pregnant from this Muggle Tom Riddle, but he left her. She got sick and traveled to London to have the baby, but died just after naming the child."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," stated Sirius. Sandi nodded.

"He was a wizard. He went to Hogwarts almost fifty years ago."

"Okay. Still not…"

"He took a new name after he was out of Hogwarts," Sandi said, the little color in her face draining. "If you rearrange the letters it spells out 'I Am Lord Voldemort'."

It was Sirius' turn to have the color drain from his face. He sat down slowly on her bed. "Merlin," he breathed.

"There's a small manor there, along with a graveyard," Sandi said. "And from Ministry records, the Gaunt Homestead is somewhere in the area."

"Thanks," Sirius gulped. "It gives me a direction to start looking." He stood and took her in his arms. "I'll find her, I promise. One way or another, I will find out what happened."

"Thank you," Sandi said. She looked into his eyes, and impulse seized her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go eat, before Harry and Ginny come looking for us." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Just don't ask," Sandi said shaking her head as she removed the charms.

* * *

 **November 15, 1990**

Sirius sat at his desk bored. He had hit another dead end in looking into the disappearance of Prue Smythe. He was starting to get frustrated with all the endless walls, blocks, and no answers from every turn. If this wasn't for Sandi, and it wasn't Prue he was trying to find, he would probably give up on the case like all of the others. A knock on his cubicle brought him out of his thoughts.

"Wotcher, cousin?" Tonks said with a smile like she knew something he didn't.

"Hey, Dora," Sirius sighed.

"I got something for you," Tonks said as she handed him a folder. "It's family business, but considering who its about, maybe it fits into the Prue case."

"A report from Gringotts?" asked Sirius skeptically.

"Yup. It's on the LeStrange accounts. Which, as Head of Family, you are in charge of since Bella and her so-called husband are in Azkaban." Tonks reach over and opened the folder. "Page three. You see, there's this interesting thing. There have been small amounts of gold paid out to the same market for several years. They started June of 1981. Then in November of 1981, they went up slightly. And best of all, the last one was two days ago."

Sirius scanned the statement. It could be the break he had been looking for. He needed to check it out regardless, but it could be just what he was looking for.

"Dora, I love you, cousin!" Sirius said as he stood and kissed her cheek. "Come on. I need you to call Gringotts and have a team of Goblin ward breakers meet us in Cornwall. I'll tell Mad-Eye."

"Will do, cousin," Tonks smiled.

An hour later, Sirius and Tonks stood just outside the wards of the LeStrange Manor. There was a loud crack as three Goblins appeared.

"Lord Black," the lead Goblin said as he bowed slightly.

"I'm on duty at the moment," Sirius said.

"My apologies, Auror Black," the Goblin corrected.

"Ward Master," Sirius greeted in return. "We need all the wards down to execute a search of the property."

"Is the Ministry making payment, or is this a family matter?"

"Both," Sirius said simply. "But I am personally paying for this service." He reached into his pocket withdrawing a bag of gold and handing it to the Goblin.

"Very well," the Goblin nodded. He turned to the others, nodding for them to begin. It took the Goblins fifteen minutes to completely dismantle all of the wards. The Goblins nodded as they left. Sirius looked at Tonks and drew his wand. Tonks nodded and pulled hers as well. Just because the wards were down did not mean other traps weren't set. It was, after all, the house of two Inner Circle Death Eaters. They moved cautiously through the small manor, checking every room.

"You could always try calling the house elf," Tonks suggested. Sirius looked at her dumbly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius said shaking his head. "I, Lord Black, Head of the Black Family, order the house elf of this manor to appear."

"Master Lord Black," a small, very old elf appeared, and bowed. "How may Toady serve you?"

"Is there anyone else here, Toady?"

"Yes, milord," Toady paused. "Master Black, Toady is old and tired."

"What is it you're asking, Toady?"

"Toady wishes to pass to Toady's ancestors, sir."

"You wish to leave your service?" Sirius asked, then paused. "You wish to die?"

"Yes, Master Black. Toady has served Black family for over a hundred and fifty years, sir. But Toady wishes to die with a clear mind and clear heart away from Mistress Bella."

"The LeStrange House is a part of the Black House because of Bella," Sirius said.

"Yes, sir. But…" Toady stopped and started pulling her ears.

"I order you to stop that, Toady," Sirius said. "I order you not to hurt yourself in any way."

"Thank you, sir."

"Toady, was Bella doing things here that you knew were wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, sir. Does Toady have permission to speak ill of the family, sir?"

"Yes, Toady. You can tell us everything," Sirius said as he knelt down in front of the elf.

"Toady tells you the truth, Master Black. Mistress Bella does not know what is right or what is wrong. Mistress Bella likes to hurt everything. She finds joy in it, sir. She brought people here to hurt. Most have died long ago. Then, just before Mistress Bella left and did not return, she is bringing into the house the most foul and evil dark object and putting it into the Trophy Room."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked. Toady turned to her. The little old elf stared at her.

"You is Mistress Andromeda's youngling," Toady stated. Tonks nodded with a smile. "You is not remembering Toady, but Toady is remembering you, young Mistress Nymphy," Toady smiled and cackled at the look on Tonks face.

"Dora will do fine, thank you," bristled Tonks as Sirius tried to hide a snort of amusement. Tonks glared at him.

"Mistress Dora always is hating her name," giggled Toady.

"Yes," frowned Tonks. "The dark object?"

"Yes. Sorry, miss. The object is called," Toady paused glancing around, and whispered. "A horcrux. It is soul piece bonded to a Founder's Cup."

"The lost Cup of Hufflepuff?" Sirius breathed.

"Yes, yes, sir," Toady nodded. "That be it!"

"I shudder to ask this but…" Sirius took a deep breath. "Whose horcrux?"

"The Dark Lord's" Toady answered in a whisper looking miserable. "The house has not been the same since it came here, sir."

"It's alright, Toady. We'll take it with us," Sirius said. "Now, did Bella have someone here for you to care for all these years?"

"Yes, sir. Will Master Black take Miss Prue with him as well? Then Toady can rest." Toady paused. "Toady will not live much longer. And Toady has come to care about Miss Prue. But Mistress Bella be ordering Toady not to let Miss Prue go free."

"Toady, is Miss Prue, Prudence Smythe?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yes, sir. Master Black is knowing Miss Prue?" Toady asked.

"Yes, I do, Toady," Sirius said in relief. "We have been looking for her for a very long time."

Toady smiled. "As Head of the Black Family, will Master Black release Toady from service after Toady shows you to the dark object and releases Miss Prue?"

"Yes, Toady, I will," Sirius said, standing. "Please, lead the way."

"Yes, sir. Trophy Room is being closer. This way," Toady said, walking down the hall.

They only walked a short way before Toady stopped and pointed into a room with no door. Sirius looked into the room. There it was. Sitting on a shelf in the center of all the trophies. A golden cup with a badger etched into it. Sirius may have not been able to sense most magic like some more powerful wizards could, but the darkness that emanated off the cup was almost palpable. He pulled his wand, casting a containment spell around the cup. There was a sense of light flooding back into the room as the cup was covered.

Sirius had a very dark thought. Voldemort was an evil bastard that much was certain. If he had created one of these heinous things, was he capable of creating more? Sirius knew the answer was yes. With a horcrux, or more than one, he knew Voldemort was still alive and out there somewhere, waiting for the right time to come after Harry again. Sirius was not going to let that happen. He may have acted rash and impulsive the night James and Lily had died, but seeing this thing, he knew he need to plan and research.

The thought that Voldemort had more of these out there, scared him like nothing ever could. He also had a feeling Dumbledore knew more than he was telling anyone. For some reason the Prophecies started playing in his head. These had to fit into it. But how? Sirius was determined to find out.

"Sirius," called Tonks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Coming," he called back, as he cast a second containment spell on the cup to be sure.

Sirius hurried after Tonks and Toady. They turned down a short hallway that led to a door. Toady stopped, waved her hand, and a ward around the door fell. Toady opened the door that led to a staircase.

"This way," Toady said, starting down the stairs.

"Toady? Is someone with you?" they heard a female voice coming from below.

"Yes, Miss Prue."

"Prue!" Sirius called as they entered the dungeon.

"Sirius?!" Prue exclaimed, standing with wide eyes and mouth agape.

Sirius rushed over to the cage door. He saw that it was the most comfortable looking cell ever for a prisoner. It looked like a small apartment with plush furniture, bed, and even a small library of books.

"When wizard paper says Mistress Bella not coming back, Toady is trying her best to make Miss Prue comfortable, even though Toady could not let Miss Prue leave."

"And you did a great job, Toady," Sirius smiled at the little old elf. "Release her."

"Yes, sir, Master Black. It being Toady's pleasure to do so," Toady said snapping her fingers. The door opened. Prue rushed out hugging Sirius.

"It's so good to see you, Sirius!" Prue cried.

"You, too, Prue. You, too," Sirius said thickly. "Let's get you home to Sandi, shall we?"

"Yes," Prue said wiping her eyes. "Toady, thank you." She knelt down, hugging the elf.

"You is welcome, Miss Prue. You go with Master Black. Toady is tired, so tired."

"Toady?" Prue said as the little elf went limp in her arms. "Toady, no." Prue burst into tears for the little house elf.

"Prue," Sirius said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Toady wanted this. The only thing keeping her alive was caring for you. But she told us, she was not going to last much longer."

"She…she chose to die?" Prue asked, laying the elf on the bed in the cell.

"Yes," Sirius said. "She asked to be released. She had served the Black family for a long time."

"Thank you, Toady," Prue said through tears as she kissed the elf's head. "Sleep well, my little friend."

* * *

" _HARRY JAMES POTTER!_ " Sandi yelled as she stood rubbing her sore hip. Sandi was watching the children fly around on their brooms after Remus had dismissed them for the day. Harry had gotten an impish gleam in his eyes that she should have recognized. Harry and Ginny were chasing each other when Harry had flown by her at top speed, knocking her to the ground, just like he had after his first birthday.

Remus and Molly were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Neville and Luna were rolling around on the ground laughing. Even Ron was laughing. Harry and Ginny had landed because they could not stay on their brooms from laughing so hard.

This was the scene that greeted Sirius, Tonks, and Prue as they came through the front gate wards. All three of them could not help but burst out laughing as well. Sandi scowled at Harry and Ginny as they looked up. She looked at them strangely as they suddenly stopped laughing, staring at something over her shoulder. Luna and Neville had stopped as well. Ron was looking in the same direction with confusion on his face. Sandi turned to look at Remus and Molly, who were now staring behind her as well, their mouths open and eyes wide. Sandi slowly turned. She saw Tonks, who was smiling. She saw Sirius, who was looking at someone to his left.

Then Sandi saw her. Prue. It was half a second that the sisters stared at each other. They rushed at the other, meeting somewhere in the middle, both crying, both hugging the other not wanting to let go. No words were needed at the moment, only the fact that the sisters were together again was enough for them. Slowly, Sandi pulled away, looking at Prue properly.

"Prue," she said very thickly. "How?"

"Sirius found me," was all Prue could say before they hugged again. Sandi finally let go of Prue, and walked over to Sirius. He smiled at her. She looked into his eyes, then threw herself around him, kissing him passionately. A wolf-whistle from Remus finally brought her back to reality. Sirius grinned goofily at her.

"Thank you!" Sandi said.

"You're welcome, love," Sirius said dreamily.

* * *

"What happened?" Sandi asked after they had moved inside when Neville and Luna had been picked up. Molly had taken Ron home, but Ginny had wanted to stay with Harry.

"The night they caught me, I was at an Order meeting," Prue began. "Lily had said to me she was having a funny feeling about Peter and asked me to watch him for a while."

"So Lils was suspicious of him all the way back in June of that year?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Prue answered. "I covertly put a tracing charm on the little rat…"

"Truer words were never spoken," Remus said with a snarl. Tonks rubbed his leg gently with a knowing smile. Remus turn red in a heartbeat.

"I followed him after he left that meeting to an old warehouse on the south side of London," Prue continued. "I watched as he waited for someone. I didn't think it would be Voldemort himself."

There were gasps from Sandi and Tonks. Growls from Sirius and Remus. Harry and Ginny remained quiet. Harry was rubbing his scar for some reason, Prue had noticed.

"Peter was sniveling that he was getting closer. Then Voldemort said something about Regulus, and seemed angry. I never found out what that was about." Prue paused, looking back at Harry. He was still rubbing his scar. "I slipped a little in my hiding place and they saw me. I got away, and went to tell Sirius. I warned him to watch Peter, but I saw Peter apparate in and had to run to protect Sirius."

"So that's what you were rambling about that night," Sirius said. "I didn't understand at the time."

"And I never got the chance to explain. Bellatrix was waiting for me at my apartment," Prue sniffed back tears. "She stunned me and I woke up in her dungeon. She tortured me, but not as much as the others that were there at first. She had killed all of the others when Barty Crouch, Junior came in saying something about Voldemort being missing. They left and never came back."

"Bella got caught by Mad-Eye torturing the Longbottoms," Remus said.

"I know," Prue said wiping her eyes. "That's when Toady came to me and started taking care of me properly. She was ordered to keep me alive and not let me go. She took it upon herself to turn my cell into an apartment and treated me very well." Prue paused again, looking at Sirius. "My question, Sirius, is how you found me?"

"Well, it was actually Dora," Sirius said as he pointed to Tonks. He told them about the Gringotts report and the hunch that both Tonks and he had about the purchases in Cornwall. "Then Toady told us about this," Sirius said, pulling the Cup of Hufflepuff out of a bag.

"Garrh!" Harry shouted grabbing his scar. Sirius paled as he looked from the cup to his godson. He quickly put a shield charm around the containment spells. Sandi took the cup and ran for her office. Once she was back, Harry was looking much better.

"It's a horcrux, isn't it?" Sandi asked. Sirius nodded. "I think I need to do some more research on Tom Riddle."

"Need some help, sis?" Prue asked. She jumped as Harry and Ginny's shield sprang up. "What the…?"

"Long story. They're birth soul bonded," Sandi sighed. "You'll get used to it. But don't touch that shield or you'll regret it. And, yes, I would love the help."

"When do we start?" Prue said.

"The sooner, the better," Sandi said looking at the golden shield.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: First Christmas**

Bill walked out of the fireplace and was shocked by the sight of Harry and Ginny napping on the sofa in the sitting room. He stopped taken aback. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny very protectively. Ginny, who was laying half on top of Harry, had her head snuggled into the crook of his neck and a hand clutching his shirt over his heart. They looked peaceful, at ease with each other. Bill wondered if it was their bond that made them seem so close, or if they had spent that much time together since September that they were just close. A thought occurred to him that it could and possibly was both. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around seeing the smiling face of his mother. After a crushing hug, she motioned him quietly into the kitchen.

"Hi, mum," Bill said as they closed the door.

"Welcome home," Molly greeted him again with another crushing hug.

"What's with them?" Bill asked tilting his head back toward the sitting room.

"Well," Molly sighed. "They had a bit of a rough night last night."

"What happened?"

"They went to see Frank and Alice Longbottom yesterday," Molly said with another sigh. "Alice is…was Harry's first godmother. Harry's mother was Alice's son's godmother."

"Oh, Merlin. That's just…heart wrenching," Bill said rubbing a hand down his face.

"It's worse," Sandi said coming in the back door.

"Hi, Sandi," Bill greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Bill," Sandi said. "Anyway, part of the bond that is little known is magical perception. We didn't know about it until yesterday. When Harry and Ginny walked up to Frank and Alice with Neville, they could feel the after effects of the Cruciatus that left Frank and Alice in the state they're in."

"Merlin," breathed Bill, looking back at the closed door.

"They were up and down most of the night trying to rid their minds of what they sensed. It was not a good night for any of us. Sirius locked himself in his room, and Remus was pacing in his most of the night," Sandi said. "Just the mention of Bellatrix gives Prue nightmares. I was up and down with her," Sandi shuttered. "I can't even imagine what she went through in the four months before Bellatrix was captured."

"Wait, you found your sister?" Bill asked raising his voice.

"Shh, Bill," Molly said with a stern look.

"Sorry."

"Yes, Sirius found her about a month ago," Sandi answered after checking on Harry and Ginny. "Anyway, Prue was found in Bellatrix's basement dungeon. She looked dreadful this morning, so I told her to take a nap. She'll be over later. She took some Dreamless Sleep about eight this morning."

They heard a shout and a crackle before hearing a heavy thud from the sitting room. Molly rushed in seeing Harry and Ginny's shield surrounding them, and Ron sprawled against the wall.

"Bill, take your brother upstairs and tell him he is on his last warning again," Molly said with disgust. "This is getting ridiculous! After Charlie gets here, I want you two to explain it to him again. And this time don't be gentle! He has got to get over this or he's going to end up getting hurt."

"This isn't the first time?" Bill asked.

"Hardly," Molly huffed. "You'd think after getting hexed three times, thrown around eight times, and told off by everyone else it would sink in. But your youngest brother just doesn't understand that he can't do anything about this."

"You bet, mum," Bill answered as he picked Ron up and carried him up the stairs. As Bill disappeared up the stairs with Ron over his shoulder, the fireplace burst green again with the arrival of Charlie. He stepped out into the waiting arms of his mother. He saw Harry and Ginny asleep on the sofa over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow to this, but didn't comment.

"Hey, mum," he said quietly.

"Welcome home, dear," Molly smiled.

"Hi, Sandi," Charlie said turning to hug her as well.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Sirius and your dad are still at the Ministry. Bill and Ron just went upstairs…" Molly began.

"More like Bill carried Ron up," interjected Sandi, with a chuckle.

"Yes, well," Molly said. "Your other brothers get home tomorrow. Remus was taking Luna and Neville home, and Prue is still at Sandi's napping like those two."

"Oh," said Charlie as he reached for his bag and stopped. "Wait, who? Remus and Luna, I know, but not the others."

"Sorry," Sandi chuckled. "Neville is Harry's godbrother. Remus has been teaching them the basics of learning. Prue is my sister." Charlie's eyes widened and he broke into a smile.

"The one that was missing?" Charlie asked. Sandi nodded. "That's great!" he said as he hugged Sandi again. "I'm so happy you found her. Where was she?"

"In Bellatrix LeStrange's basement dungeon," Sandi said.

"Best not to mention it around her," Molly said sternly. "We don't want a repeat of the nightmare from last night."

"Gotcha, mum," Charlie said. He looked over to the sofa as he saw Ginny stir.

"Hey, Charlie," yawned Ginny as she sat up. She handed Harry his glasses before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hi, squirt. Hey, Harry," Charlie said. Harry just waved blurrily at everyone.

"Tea, dears?" Molly asked.

"Please," Ginny said simply. Molly nodded and left to make it.

"You two doing any better?" Sandi asked.

"A little," Harry said quietly. Ginny stared at him for a second, then hugged him. Their shield sprang up again, making Sandi take a step back. She sighed, motioning Charlie into the kitchen.

"Best to just leave them," Sandi said.

"Hey, Charlie," Bill said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey, Bill," Charlie said hugging his brother.

"I set alarms to let me know when the little twerp wakes up, mum," Bill said. "Then me and Charlie will have a nice chat with the moron."

"William Arthur Weasley!" Molly said sternly.

"Mum, please," Bill scoffed. "He's the one who won't listen about those two."

"Let me guess," Charlie started. "Ron is having a hard time accepting that?" Charlie tilted his head toward the sitting room.

"Yup," Bill frowned. "And we get to try to get it to sink in. Again!"

"Thanks for volun-telling me," Charlie said as he playfully pushed Bill.

* * *

Ron groaned. He sat up in his bed, immediately wishing he hadn't. He hurt all over, again. He looked around confused. He was in his room, in his bed, and still dressed. By the look of the light from his window it was sometime in the afternoon. Ron had a feeling he was grounded again. He hated being grounded, but worse he hated not knowing how he ended up back in his room. The last thing he remembered was coming down the stairs and seeing his sister draped all over Potter on the sofa. He had gotten angry and went to wake them. The next thing he knew he was here in his room, feeling like a herd of hippogriffs had run over him, again.

Ron heard a squeal of laughter from outside, and recognized it as Ginny. He groaned as he stood and walked the two feet to his window. Ron looked out of it, seeing a massive snowball fight between Harry and Ginny and Fred and George. Wait! When did his brothers get home? They weren't due home until the next day. Ron was so confused. He sighed as he sat back down on his bed. Just then there was a knock on his door. Ron sighed again. He knew it was coming. Lecture time. "Come in." He was expecting to she his mum and dad, but not who came in the door.

Bill and Charlie came in. Charlie ruffled Ron's hair on the way by to sit on Ron's desk. Bill sat on the end of Ron's bed. Both had serious expressions on their faces. Ron knew he was right, lecture time.

"I take it mum and dad sent you two up here," Ron said moodily and he sat back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "How long was I out?"

"Yes, they did," Bill confirmed. "And you've been out for about thirty-nine hours."

Ron blinked. That explained why Fred and George were home already. "How'd I get here?"

"I carried you from the sitting room," Bill answered. "You really need to try and understand this. And why you're grounded, again."

"What now?" Ron huffed.

"For one thing, that attitude you've got," Charlie said.

"And another," Bill started, then paused. He looked at Ron for a moment. "What do you have against Harry and Ginny being together?"

"You're kidding, right? You're having a laugh?!" Ron snapped. Bill and Charlie shook their heads. Ron huffed again. "Well, for one thing, he just shows up here one day and I get shoved away from my best friend and baby sister!"

"Ah! There's part of the root problem," Bill said. "But continue. We want to hear your side of things before we talk to you and try to help you understand what's going on."

Ron frowned at Bill. "Whatever," Ron said. "Well, after you guys left, I wanted to go swimming with Ginny, but, _nooo_ , she was on her way to over to _him_ ," Ron said with distain. "I voiced my opinion and she hexed me. But _she_ didn't get in trouble for it. No, _I_ did! Then there's that stupid dome thing no one can touch. Merlin only knows what they get up to behind it.

"Then on Halloween, Ginny just disappears right in the middle of doing something for mum. And I do mean disappears. She sorta flickered and _poof!_ She was gone. Did mum even question where she went? _No!_ She said, 'It's Halloween, Ronald! Harry needs her more than we do today.' Like that explained everything!" Ron huffed angrily. Bill and Charlie exchanged frowns. Ron never had used his brain.

"What about when I got here the other day?" Bill asked.

"They were sleeping together on the sofa! Worst part is, it's like mum didn't even care!" Ron said, his voice starting to rise. "They're always holding hands, or kissing each other, or hugging, or touching. I mean, it's disgusting! Revolting, even. And don't even get me started on how they talk to each other half the time!"

Bill looked at Charlie again. With Ron's little tirade, they both knew this was going to be harder than either of them thought. Bill sighed.

"Did our first talk not sink into your brain, Ron," Charlie asked in a disappointed tone.

"What, that rubbish about them being together as a couple?" asked Ron.

"You didn't listen very well, did you?" Bill asked. Ron just frowned at him in confusion. Bill shook his head in exasperation.

"Ron, listen closely," Charlie said leaning forward, looking Ron in the eye. "You cannot do anything to keep them apart," he said very slowly.

"Why not?! She's only nine!" Ron said, stubbornly.

"Ron, they share a soul-bond," Bill said. "They have since birth. Do you know why the rest of us aren't acting like an arse like you?"

"No," Ron said simply.

"Ron, when Ginny turns fourteen, they will be legally married," Bill said. They hadn't told him that last time. They didn't think he would take the news very well.

"What?" Ron shouted as he sat up. "How is that even possible?"

"They are soul-bonded," Charlie said very slowly and clearly.

"But what does that even mean?" Ron asked looking more confused than before. A thought suddenly struck Bill, and he hoped it would finally get through to his youngest brother.

"Here, let me show you," Bill said as he drew his wand. A few flicks and twirls later, three silhouettes hovered in the air between Bill and Charlie. "This is a normal wizard or witch. Their soul is about here," Bill said as he pointed his wand to a glowing orb in the middle of the single silhouette on the left.

"Nice," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Charlie," Bill said. "This is Harry and Ginny," he pointed to the other two. The orbs were larger and connected by a thin string on top and bottom. Energy seemed to flow from one to the other and back. "This is a soul bond. And it cannot be broken."

"But…But what if they decide they don't like each other?" Ron asked.

"Won't happen," Charlie said.

"What if he cheats on her?" Ron asked darkly.

"Won't happen," Bill said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked not believing him.

"The bond," Bill said. "It links them together in ways we can't understand. But what we do know is they love each other here and now, and will for the rest of their lives."

"As far as cheating goes, I asked Sandi about that once," Charlie said, looking a little squeamish. "If either of them does, or someone makes a pass at them, one of two things will happen. One: they will get sick, and I mean vomiting. Or their shield will protect them from unwanted advances, forced or friendly. That dome you keep trying to break, Ron, is their shield," he continued. "You keep getting knocked on your arse, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said disgustedly.

"Their bond sees you as a threat to them, that you want to hurt them," Bill said. Ron looked at Bill, mouth hanging open.

"And here's another thing, Ron," Charlie said, pressing the point. "Say you happen to catch Harry alone and hit him. Guess what?" he paused, waiting. Ron shrugged. "Ginny would feel it as if you hit her."

"What?" Ron said as he paled. "But…"

"No buts, Ron," Bill said. "Now, because of their bond, they want to spend all of their time together. Do you know why?"

"No," Ron said sadly.

"They don't feel complete without the other. And really, they aren't," Bill said.

"As far as Halloween," Charlie started, and smacked Ron on the back of the head. "Use your brain a bit, ya little git!"

"Halloween is…" Ron started. His eyes grew wide as it hit him. "Oh."

"Yeah, you dumb prat," Bill frowned at him sternly.

"I didn't think…" Ron started.

"We know that, ya little twerp," Charlie said. "Do you think we want to come home for Christmas and have to deal with this?"

"No," Ron said dejectedly.

"You have such a brain and mind for strategies, but you have very little common sense at times Ron," said Bill. "In life, just like chess, you have to think before you act or speak."

"Speaking of which," Charlie said. "Back to that 'baby sister' comment you made earlier. I warn you now, _DO NOT_ say that to Ginny. She may be younger than you, but she is not a baby. Take it from me," he said rubbing his nose. "It's a big mistake to do that."

Bill snickered. "At least you did it before they bonded."

"Still your fault for teaching it her," Charlie slugged Bill's shoulder.

"Another part of their bond is they grow up quicker," Bill said turning serious again. "They mature faster. And _NONE_ of us has a say in the matter. Believe me, I wish we did, but we don't," Bill sighed. "Harry is our brother-in-law-to-be, and you have to accept that."

"How come you guys are so accepting of it?" Ron asked seriously. He actually looked like he was thinking on the words being said to him for once.

"I'm a curse-breaker," Bill said with a shrug. "Bonds are part my training. Chapter six of _Guide to Curse-Breaking Mastery_ page eighty-six. I'll show it to you, if you want?"

"I work with dragons. I know when to back off," chuckled Charlie. "By the way, after the bond activated, Ginny doubled in power. You're lucky she was using mum's wand when she hexed you."

"She makes me look like a squib in power," Bill said. Ron paled. He knew just how powerful Bill was. Ron gulped. "Yeah. And she's still growing. You're also lucky Harry and Ginny weren't touching when she hexed you, either."

"Why?" Ron said looking like he'd just seen a large spider.

"They double in power again," Bill answered.

Ron gulped loudly.

"Yeah. Thinking about backing off now?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows. Ron nodded.

"Listen, Ron," Bill said. "Harry is a great guy. And he is very protective. Get to know him, you might actually like him. Besides, all three of you are going to Hogwarts in the fall."

"But…wait. Don't tell me," Ron said holding a hand up. "The bond, right?"

"Now, you're getting it!" Charlie said.

"But, why?" Ron asked curiously.

"They can share knowledge," Bill stated. "If one learns something, the other one does, too."

"Let me get this straight. If I taught Ginny a chess strategy, and Harry wasn't here, he would learn it, too?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Bill said. "Finally, it's sinking in. See, if you put your mind to it you get there."

Ron sat quietly for a few minutes, not looking at either one of his older brothers. He sighed as he looked up. "I suppose mum and dad want me to apologize before they unground me?"

"Probably. Mum didn't say," Bill shrugged.

"I guess," Ron sighed again. "But you're right, Charlie. Part of this is Bill's fault."

"Oh, come on! Not you, too?" Bill frowned.

"You taught her that hex," Ron grinned cheekily. Charlie burst out laughing. Bill just shook his head.

* * *

Christmas morning was a chaotic and loud affair at the Burrow. Harry had never had so much fun on Christmas morning. He smiled at Ginny as she felt his giddy emotions. Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. "Get used to it, love. You'll never have another Christmas like you had with your Aunt Petunia, if I have anything to say about it," she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Harry whispered back as he added a kiss on her cheek. "Care deeply for you."

"Care very deeply for you," Ginny replied. "Here, open mine." Her smile was so wide it almost split her face.

"Only if you open mine," Harry said handing her his gift. They looked at each other seeing the gifts were the same size and shape. They chuckled and unwrapped them. Ginny gasped at the sight of the gold and silver charm bracelet the little box held. It had four charms on it.

"Each one fits you in a certain way," Harry said. "The broom is for flying, the house is family, the stag is extended family, like Sirius and Aunt Sandi. And I think you know who the lightning bolt is for," he blushed at little.

"Oh, I do," Ginny smiled. "I love it, Harry. Thank you," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Harry opened his. Inside the box was a gold bracelet with a small plaque in the middle. On the top was "H/G". On the underside was just two words, "My Soul". Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I love it! Thank you."

As the many gifts dwindled down on Christmas morning, Harry noticed Sirius was watching Sandi as she was finishing her gifts. Ginny tapped his hand, and pointed discreetly to the small smile growing on Prue's face. Harry glanced around. He could tell something was going on. Andi, Ted, Remus, Dora, and Ginny's parents all had the same look as Prue. Harry looked back at Sandi who was looking around confused as she searched for another gift. Ginny's mind got what was going on a split second before it was transferred to him by their bond. Harry looked at Ginny with a quizzical look. Ginny nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Siri, I seem to have misplaced your gift to me," Sandi said a little worriedly.

"No, you didn't, Alis," Sirius said as he took her hand. As she turned to face him, Sirius knelt down on one knee. Sandi covered her mouth with her free hand. "Alisande Nasya Smythe, you know I love you." Sandi froze, her eyes welling with tears. "You told me a long time ago, that I was not to ask you this until Prue was found. Well, I found her." Sandi and Prue exchanged a look and a giggle. "So, I ask you, Alisande Nasya Smythe, will you do me the great honor and marry me?"

"Yes!" Sandi said without hesitation.

Everyone cheered. Harry noticed all of the women, including Ginny, wiped a tear or two from their eyes. An idea started to form and he had to block it immediately, lest Ginny catch it. This was one of those things he didn't want Ginny to find out right away and ruin his plan.

* * *

As the day wore on, most everyone wondered away from the sitting room to put their gifts away, or start using them, in Molly's case, having received a new set of kitchen utensils from Bill and Charlie. Sirius found the day very draining and decided to take a nap on the sofa. He was sleeping peacefully when his mind went to a darker time, a darker place. Dreams of Dementors filled him and he began to thrash about, moaning and mumbling.

Sandi, Harry, and Ginny were by his side at the first mumble. Suddenly, Sirius gasped and sat up, looking around franticly. He looked confused at first before he realized where he was. He blushed and smiled softly at Sandi.

"Well, I guess the kneazle's out of the sack now," Sirius said looking ashamed.

"You're still having nightmares, even after all this time?" Sandi asked gently.

"Yes," Sirius managed. "They've been less often since I went to the mind healer Moody sent me to, but I still have them now and again. It was worse when I first got out. The Ministry's holding block echoes badly."

"Holding block?" asked Prue.

"When Amelia got a copy of James and Lily's will, she had me pull out of Azkaban and held in the Ministry til my trial," Sirius said. "They gave me healer care and Dreamless Sleep. Then had a mind healer come in, but he was useless. One of Fudge's cronies. When I started back at the Auror office, Mad-Eye gave me a mind healer's name and he is much better."

"So that's why you didn't look that bad at the trial," Remus said.

"Yeah, they nursed me back to some health before the trial," Sirius said. "Still taking three potions a day though." He paused. "Godric, I forgot to take them this morning." He slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry or burden any of you with this."

"Oh, Siri," Sandi said as she stroked his cheek. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to burden you," replied Sirius. Sandi pulled him into a hug and held him. She kissed the top of his head.

"It's not a burden," Sandi said. "And no more hiding it! We are getting married. We have our godson and his soul mate to think of. I will help you through this. We all will. And if you have a rough night, we have Remus and Prue around to give us a hand."

"We're a family, Sirius," Harry stated placing his hand on Sirius arm.

"And family helps family, no matter what!" Ginny said, grasping Sirius hand.

"We are all here for you, Padfoot, and always will be," Remus added.

"You can count on it," Prue said. "I've been there, with the nightmares. Talk to me if you need it. We can help each other."

"We got your back, cousin," Dora said.

"Thank you," Sirius said as he let his blocks and walls down to let the tears flow. He was encircled by his family in a mass hug as they comforted him, and reminded him he was not alone, and was loved and cared for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: THE HORCRUXES (Interlude II)**

 **Research and Discovery, 20 January, 1991**

"All I'm saying is he has his uses at the moment," Sirius said as he, Sandi, and Prue walked up the stairs of his ancestral home in London. It was the first time in many years that he or anyone else had set foot in the old house.

"I realize that, Siri," Sandi sighed. "But what do we do with Albus afterward?"

"Put him out to pasture," Sirius deadpanned.

Prue chuckled. "What is he now, a horse?"

"More like a horse's arse," Sandi said with a straight face. Sirius and Prue laughed, and Sandi quickly joined them.

"There's my Alis!" Sirius said kissing her cheek. Sirius motioned them to be quiet as he opened the door. Thankfully, the portrait of his mother was sleeping. He closed the black curtains over it and motioned them to follow.

"So, what are we doing here, again?" Prue asked quietly as they entered the sitting room off the main hall. Everything was filthy, from the rich carpet to the walls, from the furniture to the very ceiling. Prue made a disgusted face as she looked at the grimy windows. It was almost impossible to even look out of them, let alone for light to penetrate in. Sirius flicked his wand at the lamp holders on the wall. The light didn't help. If anything, it made the look of the dirty, neglected house look worse.

"Besides checking the dark collection of books in the library, I thought about turning this dump into an office of sorts, for when I have to be here in London," Sirius answered. "We can gut the place, clean what's left, and remodel it into real offices."

There was a loud pop and an old house elf stood before them. He glared at Sirius, who was glaring right back.

"Master Sirius," the elf said with disgust.

"Kreacher, how undelightful to see you," sneered Sirius.

"Blood traitors. Traitor of my mistress…"

"Oh, shut it!" Sirius snapped. The elf fell silent looking at him with distain. "Unless I call for you, go hide wherever it was you were before you popped in here," he ordered.

"To think he is offspring of my mistress," mumbled Kreacher as he popped away again.

"Foul little git!" Sirius huffed. "Sorry about that. That elf has been off in the head for years. Started really showing more shortly before Reggie was killed. But he was always nasty to me, because my parents didn't like the fact, I was a Gryffindor. And he thought way too much like my mother. The whole pure blood superiority complex." Sandi placed a hand on his arm, nodding in understanding.

"So where do we start?" Prue asked.

"Fourth floor and work our way down," Sirius said as he passed the trophy case.

He stopped as an oppressive feeling seemed to crush his heart. He had felt this once before. It was the same feeling he had felt in the LeStrange Manor. His eyes widened and he turned back to the case. Sirius spotted something he didn't recognize sitting on the second shelf, in the back. "Where'd that come from?" he thought out loud. He pulled his wand, opening the case. Without thinking he reached in with his hand to grab the ugly locket.

"I've seen that locket before…" Prue said thoughtfully. "Salazar Slytherin!"

"Don't touch it!" Sandi said, grabbing Sirius' arm. "Who do we know that was obsessed with the Founders and Slytherin?"

"Voldemort, but…" he answered. His eyes grew wide realizing what he had almost done. "Merlin!" Sirius breathed. He cast a containment spell around the locket and levitated it out. There was a loud pop again. Kreacher looked rather upset and conflicted as he began pulling on his ears.

"Kreacher cannot let you have that."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Not unless youse knows how to destroy it. And mean to destroy it."

"On whose orders, Kreacher?" Sirius asked. The old elf looked more conflicted, tugging harder on his ears. "Tell me, Kreacher!"

"Master Regulus."

"Reggie?" Sirius said weakly. Kreacher was moving to bash his head on the trophy case glass. "Stop!" Sirius shouted. He glanced between the elf and the locket. "Tell me, Kreacher!" Sirius ordered.

"Kreacher does not know much, but Master Regulus knew many things. Master left a journal and notes for Master Sirius, if Master Sirius gives family oath to Kreacher to help destroy that foul thing," Kreacher said as he pointed to the locket with loathing.

"You have my family oath, Kreacher," Sirius said kneeling down to the elf's level. Kreacher looked into his eyes and saw Sirius was telling the truth. For the first time Sirius could remember, the elf looked at peace, if only momentarily. Kreacher nodded and popped away, but was back in seconds. He handed Sirius a journal and four rolls of parchment.

"Kreacher knows very little. But Kreacher knows there is more of these foul things. A book. A cup. Mistress Bella has the cup of badger Founder. Book was given to Mistress Narcissa's husband to keep at her husband's manor. Mistress Narcissa did not want it there, but Mr. Lucius insisted."

"Another thing like this is at Malfoy Manor?" Sirius asked for clarification.

"Yes, sir."

Sirius looked up at Sandi. They really needed to research all of this even more. "Thank you, Kreacher." Sirius looked thoughtfully at the old elf. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "What is your wish, Kreacher? To be freed? To go to Narcissa? To continue in my service? Or to 'retire'?"

"Kreacher is not sure, sir. Kreacher feels funny in his head. Kreacher has felt that way since Kreacher helped Master Regulus take that from hidey hole of Dark Lord. It hurts Kreacher to think most times when Kreacher is near that foul filthy thing."

Sandi pulled a small box from her pocket and enlarged it. The box had many runes carved into its surface. "Put it in here, Siri. It should help clear your mind, Kreacher."

"Is that what you put the cup in?" Sirius asked as he levitated the locket into the box.

"Yes," Sandi said as she closed the box with a snap. "It's a runic containment box. Unspeakable issue. Made for transporting and storing Dark objects for later study or destruction. How's that, Kreacher?"

Kreacher stood quietly for a few moments. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His ears perked up for the first time in many years. "Kreacher feels much better, thank you, miss. Master Sirius, Kreacher can think clearly again. Kreacher wishes to stay in Master Sirius' service, but to serve in this house. It is Kreacher's home, sir. If Master will still have Kreacher, after all the bad things Kreacher has done to you."

"With these, and the locket, Kreacher, yes, I do," Sirius smiled at him. "Now, I want to remodel the house. It will be my offices for my seats in the Ministry."

"Kreacher would like to serve people again."

"Why don't you join us? We can discuss the changes we want to do to the old place, and you can even make some suggestions!" Sirius smiled at him, and motioned the elf to lead the way.

* * *

 **30, January, 1991**

"The Minister will see you now, Lord Black," the attendant said as she opened the door to the Minister of Magic's office.

"Thank you," Sirius bowed slightly.

Sirius and Sandi rose, gathered the notes they had brought with them, and entered the office of the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. She had been elected shortly after the arrest and conviction of Cornelius Fudge after Sirius' trial almost a year before. Sirius knew she was stern but a fair, no nonsense woman from his first days as an Auror after Hogwarts during the first war. She had been the Head of the Auror Department then, and had risen to Head of the DMLE while he was in Azkaban. But all that had come with a price. Her brother, Edger, who had been a friend, and all her family, save her niece, were killed shortly before James and Lily. She was now raising her niece and working full time to lead the Magical Community. He had great respect for her.

"Lord Black, how nice to see you again," she smiled, extending her hand.

"You as well, Minister," Sirius said shaking her hand. "Minister Amelia Bones, my fiancée, and former Unspeakable, Alisande Smythe."

"Minister Bones."

"Miss Smythe," the Minister said taking Sandi's hand. She gestured to the lounge sofas by the fire. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, Minister," Sirius said as they sat.

"Quite alright. What can I do for you, Lord Black?"

"After everything you did for me, please, its Sirius and Sandi," Sirius said.

"Amelia, then," Bones nodded. Sirius and Sandi nodded their agreement. "You're one of my top Aurors, and you were before as well. Now, I presume from the appointment ledger, and the grave looks on your faces, and the scrolls in front of you, this is not a social call."

"No, I'm afraid not. I wish it were," Sirius sighed. "Sandi, why don't you start?"

"Amelia, have you ever heard of a horcrux?" asked Sandi. The pleasant smile faded from Amelia's face.

"A…horcrux?" Amelia paled. She closed her eyes for a moment turning a light shade of green as she forced the bile back down her throat. "I hate to even hazard this next question, because I presume you have found one?"

"Two, actually," Sirius said gravely.

"Two?" Amelia swallowed hard, turning a little greener. She took a deep breath. "Whose?"

"Voldemort," Sandi said. "And we know he has more out there."

"More?" Amelia's face was now ashen. Sirius could tell she was fighting her stomach.

"From my brother's notes and journal, several more," said Sirius. "At least four more true horcruxes."

"True horcruxes? What do you mean?" Amelia asked, afraid of the answer.

"Part of the reason Harry survived that Halloween night was a piece of Voldemort's soul attached itself to him," Sandi said sadly.

"Pardon me a moment," Amelia said. She rushed to the restroom in her office. Sirius and Sandi could hear the Minister's lunch make a reappearance. Amelia reentered the office a few minutes later, still looking a little green, but resolved to give them any support they needed. "You have the research?" Sirius nodded. "What do you need? Ask, it is yours!"

"Your support and oath to keep this quiet, to start with," Sirius answered.

"Agreed. The fewer people who know about this, the better." Amelia pulled parchment and quill to her. "Who do you need, personnel wise from the Ministry?"

"Arthur Weasley and Auror Tonks from here in the Ministry. They're family so…" Sirius started.

"Arthur Weasley is part of your family?" Amelia asked looking up, confused.

"There are two records of it here, but given how rare the circumstances are, I'm not surprised no one has looked," Sandi began. "Another thing to keep quiet about. Arthur's daughter, Ginevra, shares a birth soul bond with Harry."

"Oh, Merlin!" Amelia paled again. Recovering from this shock much quicker, she nodded. "What else?"

"I need to have a chat with an old friend down in the DoM, about Harry, off the books," Sandi said.

"Done!" Amelia said, passing her a piece of parchment, knowing only Unspeakables knew who did what in their department. "Give the name and I'll set the meeting."

"There's a few more things," Sirius said. Amelia nodded. "A full surprise raid on Malfoy Manor, but amnesty for Narcissa and her son."

"I take it she was an unwilling participant in the reason you wish to raid the Manor?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Just so you're in the loop, that's where one of them is," Sirius said.

"Done," Amelia jotted down her notes. "Will we be able to nail Lucius?"

"Yes!" Sirius said. "Oh, there is one other thing."

"Name it," Amelia said.

"Over Easter Hols, we want to search Hogwarts. But we don't want Dumbledore there or to know we were there," Sandi answered. "From our research, we believe one is hidden there."

"I can arrange that," Amelia grinned impishly. "He has much to answer for in this and many other things."

"Yes, he does," Sandi said. "By the way, Sirius found my sister Prue."

"Really?" Amelia smiled. "I would like to speak with her sometime. She was working on a special case for me when she went missing, involving Dumbledore."

"I know, she mentioned it. I'll give her the message," Sandi smiled.

"Anything else?" Amelia asked.

"Just your official oath," Sirius said as he drew his wand.

"Of course," Amelia said drawing hers as well.

* * *

 **15 February, 1991**

"So, this is Little Hangleton," Tonks said as they looked around. They could see the little village not far from where they had apparated in. They were on a wooded hill overlooking the village. A small, but stately manor stood just down the hill by a graveyard. Tonks shivered. She could feel the evil in the air.

"Unfortunately," Prue said as she shivered looking at the small run-down shack covered in undergrowth.

"No one can choose their blood family," Sirius said as he waved his wand over the door to the shack.

"No, but they can choose who they consider family," Remus said by Sirius' shoulder.

"Too right," Arthur said as he watched the old trail leading to the shack.

"Who do you not like in your family, Arthur?" Sandi asked curiously. She had never heard Arthur question any of his family before.

"Molly's great aunt Muriel," he answered blandly. "That woman could drive me madder than Fred and George in a lifetime."

"I don't think we've met her yet," Prue said, placing charms around them.

"Pray you don't," Arthur said with a frown. "She insists that we need to go back to arranged marriages, especially for Ginny, to keep our pure blood status even if we are blood traitors."

"Wait til she meets Harry," laughed Sirius. "I'd dare her to say that to him."

"That would put a craw under her blanket!" laughed Arthur. "It might even take her longer to get it than it did Ron."

"Ouch! That's saying something," Tonks said with a grimace.

"We're in," Remus said. "Sandi, you're up."

Sandi made her way to the door. She waved her wand a few times, making sure no traps or wards were on the door and room they were about to enter. Sandi looked at Prue, who nodded that the wards she had set were up. Sandi walked carefully in the door, with Sirius and Remus right behind her. Sandi scanned the room with her wand. A bluish-purple flash shot out and into the next room, between the old armchair and fireplace. Sandi pointed and walked to the entryway. She checked for wards and traps again before entering. She nodded and they moved forward cautiously.

"There," pointed Remus. The glow from Sandi's spell was seeping up through the floorboards.

"Careful," Sandi said as Sirius lifted the board. In the empty space was a small box. "There, don't touch the box with your bare hand, Remus."

Remus placed a containment spell around the box, then levitated it out of the hole. Sandi pointed to the side table by the armchair for Remus to set it down. When it was settled, Sandi carefully lifted the lid with a charm she had developed. Sirius had a shield charm between them and the box. They saw an old ugly ring sitting in the box. Sandi ran another scan on the ring.

"Compulsion charm for someone to put it on," Sandi read. "Oh, that's nasty. Once someone puts it on, they become poisoned with diluted, slow acting basilisk venom that would kill you in about a year."

"Sadistic bastard," Sirius said.

"Yes, he is," Remus agreed. Sandi pulled out her runic containment box, enlarged it, and levitated the ring into the box.

"Now to raid Malfoy Manor," Sirius said with a gleefully evil grin.

* * *

 **27 February, 1991**

A huge task force of Aurors and Hit Wizards appeared just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night. They were joined by a team of Goblin ward masters. Sirius spread the force out around the wards, they were going to go in hot and hard. They had only chosen personnel they could trust. They had spent almost a week interviewing and back checking each member of the party. The last thing they needed was for Lucius Malfoy to get wind of this raid and move the diary or any other dark object they might find.

"Thank you for letting me in on this mission, Sirius," Arthur said quietly as they waited for the Goblins to do their work.

"I knew you would want to be here, Arthur," Sirius smiled. "Molly has said you and old Lucius go way back in a rivalry like I do with Severus Snape."

"Oh, we do," Arthur confirmed. "He's part of the reason I can't advance anywhere in the Ministry."

"I heard," Sirius said. "Well, I have a treat for you," he smiled at Arthur. "No matter who takes him down, you're getting credit for the arrest."

"Thank you," Arthur said astonished.

"Wards are down, Auror Black."

"Thank you, Ward Master," Sirius nodded. "On my signal," Sirius called into the darkness to the others. He fired red sparks into the air. The next minute the task force was swarming the manor and grounds. They met only light resistance on the grounds, including a small flock of peacocks, and only a few house elves as they entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius Malfoy spat venomously from the top of the stairs as Arthur, Sirius, and Remus started up.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby placed under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic," Arthur said. "Please resist, I would love to stun you."

"Why, you insolent blood traitor!" Malfoy sneered as he drew his wand.

" _Stupefy_!" Arthur yelled, sending Malfoy crashing into the wall behind him. Malfoy bounced off and rolled, limply, down the stairs. He was surrounded by two Aurors and three Hit Wizards. One of his arms looked dislocated at the shoulder, but otherwise unharmed. Arthur smiled widely. "That felt wonderful!"

"I know. I felt the same when we found Wormtail," Sirius grinned.

"What is going on here?" shrieked Narcissa Malfoy as she rounded the corner at the top of the next set of stairs.

"Hello, Narcissa," Sirius said.

"Sirius?" Narcissa gasped.

"Prove to me you are worthy of Andi's word. Show me your left arm," ordered Sirius. Narcissa slowly raised her left sleeve. No Dark Mark. "Tell me the truth, Narcissa. Are you like our parents, or are you more like Andi and I?"

"I…I…" she stuttered as tears started streaming down her face. "I thought they were right, when I was younger. But during the war…" she sobbed and couldn't continue as she fell to her knees.

"I am Head of the Black Family now, you know that?" asked Sirius kneeling in front of her, gripping her shoulders. "Do you want to follow Bella or do you want to be like Andi and break away from this stupidity?"

"You would welcome me back into the family?" Narcissa asked as she sobbed.

"Yes, as long as you renounce Voldemort and the pure blood mania," he answered.

"And Draco?" Sirius nodded. "Will you grant me a d…di…?"

"Divorce? Yes. I know it was arranged, and I don't believe in that archaic nonsense," said Sirius. "Come on, let's get your son and get you two out of here."

"Sirius!" Sandi called from the ground floor. Sirius peered over the railing. "I've got it."

"Brilliant!" Sirius smiled. "Arthur, can you handle the raid from here?"

"Absolutely," Arthur said. "Let Molly know, I might be home late this morning?"

"You got it," smiled Sirius. "Sandi, we'll be down in a minute." Sandi nodded.

Five minutes later, Sirius walked down the stairs with Narcissa and Draco.

"But I don't want to leave father," complained Draco as they reached the ground floor.

"Not now, Draco," Narcissa hissed. "We are leaving and your father is not coming with us." She stopped and looked him in the eye. "And that is final!" Draco backed down at that.

Several of the house servants and house elves were lined up at the foot of the stairs. One of the house elves approached them.

"Dobby is sorry, Mistress. Dobby panicked and didn't…"

"It's alright, Dobby," Narcissa said with a warm, small smile. The little elf looked shocked. "In fact, Dobby, you are part of the Black estate, correct?"

"Yes, Mistress. Dobby is son of the house elf of the Black House in London and the house elf of the estate manor in Derby."

"Dobby, this is Lord Sirius Black, our Head of House," Narcissa said gently. "I would like to take Dobby with us, Sirius. He's a very good elf, no matter what Lucius said."

"I don't see why not," Sirius said. "Would you like to visit Kreacher, Dobby? He's feeling much better these days," Sirius grinned.

"Oh, yes, sir!"

"Then take a little time and visit the manor in Derby," Sirius smiled as Dobby was bouncing in excitement.

"Thank you, sir! Dobby has not seen his parents in many years."

"Go on then. Tell Kreacher and your mother to visit you anytime at the house in Cambridge," Sirius said.

"Thank you, sir," Dobby said before popping away.

"Let's get you to your new home, cousin," smiled Sirius. "And I'll let Andi know where you are, so she can visit you."

* * *

 **20 March, 1991**

The aftermath of the Malfoy Manor raid sent shockwaves throughout the Wizarding World. At first, there was a pure blood outrage until Amelia Bones held a press conference stating no one was above the law, be they pure blood or muggleborn. Then she listed several Dark objects seized as part of the raid, and three prisoners, all young girls, rescued from the dungeons. She had stated the laws of Wizarding Britain were to be followed or there would be consequences. Many of the pure bloods that were outraged by the raid where subsequently investigated for ties to Malfoy and Voldemort. Half of those investigated were arrested for having the Dark Mark, the other half were given a rude awakening into a new age of equality under Minister Amelia Bones.

As promised, Amelia summoned Albus Dumbledore to her office over the Easter Holidays. She grinned to herself as she kept him waiting for four hours in her waiting room. She then arranged for someone to summon her out of her office as he came in. He had to wait another three hours before she actually sat down to talk to him. Over the next three hours, they talked about the happenings in the Ministry, not really saying much of any importance. Amelia was happy to do her part in the plan. She had taken the opportunity to ask a few questions covertly that were part of her investigation of him.

* * *

While Dumbledore was gone, Sirius and his team of hunters entered Hogwarts and started their search. Sirius had thought to ask the house elves for information. They had given him the location and how to enter the Room of Requirement. As the door appeared on the empty wall, Remus opened the door and almost fell over in shock.

"There has to be a thousand years of lost and hidden things in here!" Remus gaped.

"Well, no time like the present to get started, eh," Arthur said as he walked in.

"Remus, you and Arthur take the far left. Tonks, Sandi, take the far right," Sirius said. "Prue, you're with me. Keep your eyes open, there's no telling what all is in here. Send up red sparks if you find it."

A few minutes later they were deep into the room. Prue looking at various items of history. Sirius looking for any thing with a dark aura.

"Why'd you split us up like this?" Prue asked thoughtfully. "I know you, Sirius. You have a reason."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay with me and Sandi getting married," Sirius answered as he looked at a broken chandelier.

"Of course, I am. What's really on your mind?" Prue asked.

"Sandi and I were talking about it, but she was reluctant to bring it up to you, given what we're doing right now," Sirius said facing her. "But I think it's a good time to make sure, just in case."

"I'm listening," Prue said carefully.

"If, by some chance, something happens to both of us, would you take over guardianship of Harry for us? We would ask Remus, but he has his furry little problem to consider, not that that's an issue with us. It's him finding someone to watch Harry during that time," Sirius said.

"I would be honored," Prue smiled. "We'll draw up the legal stuff before he comes to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Sirius said as he hugged her.

"No worries!" Prue said. "I take it you split Remus and Tonks up for a different reason?"

Sirius chuckled. "We need to find the horcrux, not have those two snog the day away."

Prue laughed. They looked for another twenty minutes when they come upon an old grey box sitting on a three-legged table that was held up with a large stack of very old looking books.

"Sweet Godric," Prue breathed as she read her scan. "We found it." Sirius nodded and sent red sparks over the mountains of items. As they waited for the others to arrive, Prue examined the books. "Merlin, some of these are positively ancient."

"After we have that thing in Sandi's box, you're welcome to grab them," Sirius said. "I am, or I will be soon, on the Board of Governors. Besides, I doubt anyone will miss those books."

"Thanks. I think I will."

It took ten minutes for the others to reach them. Sandi ran her own scan to be sure. She nodded. Prue flicked her wand at the box to open it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Remus.

"The lost Diadem of Ravenclaw," Prue breathed.

"Sweet Godric," Arthur said. "That hasn't been seen in nine hundred years!"

"And that maniac turned it into something so foul," Sirius said shaking his head.

"First the Cup of Hufflepuff, now this," Tonks growled. "Has he no respect?"

"No, just a love for power," Sirius frowned.

The beautiful tiara with its large sapphire in the middle floated up and into Sandi's box. Prue collected the books she wanted and they left in silence, each knowing they were one step closer to the complete and permanent defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

 _Entry 6 (Journals A and B):_

 _This should be an interesting time in both Harry and Ginevra's lives. To be clear, once again, their minds and actions will be well beyond their actual age. You must all remember this. In my research of the last birth soul bonded couple, they met around the age of twelve, but after they activated their bond, they acted more like eighteen. Keep that in mind! When Harry and Ginevra say "I love you" to the other, they will know it is the right time for them to say it, because of their bond._

 _Ideally, they will be in Hogwarts, and had time to adjust to being with the other (And you will have time to have adjusted to them being together as well), before they start acting like they have known each other for ten years or more. But that will depend on when they activate their bond and how much time they have spent together._

 _Just remember, the maturity comes with the bond. Think of it as two people, adding their lives to each other, to make two people almost double in maturity and, for lack of a better term, mind age than their actual body age as the bond completes._

* * *

 _Entry 6 B (Journal B only):_

 _Molly, you can expect Ginevra to start developing early, as well as other womanly things, about six months to a year after the bond has been activated. So be prepared._

 _This is also part of the reason Ginevra will be given a "Special Circumstances" early acceptance to Hogwarts. Ginevra will always be your daughter, but she will look to Harry after the bond activates for comfort, support, and even love first. Please, be prepared to let her go. I shudder to think what the bond would do to someone deliberately trying to keep them apart._

* * *

 **2 May, 1991**

After about five months of research and three raids to find three of the remaining horcruxes, Sandi was finally taking Harry and Ginny, in disguise, into the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. It had been Prue almost four months ago, who made the connection between Harry's scar and the horcruxes. Sandi had worked feverishly to find the solution to help Harry, but she didn't have all of the resources she needed. When she and Sirius had first talked to Amelia, Sandi had got in touch with an old friend who still worked as an Unspeakable. Over the next few months, he had replied back with several options, but could not tell her which one would work without seeing Harry in person, hence their trip into the Ministry.

They quickly went through the atrium to the lifts, garnering no real attention from the other people thanks to a Notice-Me-Not charm Sandi had cast on them. She was also there to ask how to get rid of a regular horcrux. She and Prue had yet to find a way to do so, which was becoming frustrating.

"Nervous?" Sandi asked when she saw Harry and Ginny's shield flicker out of the corner of her eye.

"A little," Harry said truthfully.

"Don't worry. We're right here. We will not let you go through this alone," Sandi said as she hugged them.

"You know she's right, Harry. I would be with you no matter what," Ginny said, tapping his heart then his head. "You're stuck with me."

"I know, Gin," Harry smiled at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The lift arrived on the ninth floor. They walked out into a polished blue marble corridor that stretched for a long way in one direction. In the other, at the end stood a wooden door. A man with a hidden face waited there for them. As they neared, the man motioned them to follow. He paused for a few seconds before turning a corner. As they rounded the corner, the man stopped by a door and pointed to it before entering. Sandi hurried Harry and Ginny into the room. It was rather empty with just five chairs and a small table. There were no windows, and only one door in or out of the drab gray room.

The man motioned them to sit. Sandi nodded. Harry and Ginny were starting to get really nervous about all of this. As they sat, they hugged each other, their shield springing up to surround them. Sandi sighed.

"Give them a few moments," Sandi said, looking at the hooded man.

"Quite alright, Alisande," the man said with his muffled raspy voice. "Fascinating!" the man said as he started to reach out to touch the shield.

"I wouldn't" Sandi warned. "Not unless you want to end up against the wall behind you."

"That powerful, eh?" the man asked as he withdrew his hand.

"Saw it first hand a few times. Took one of her brothers a few times to realize that touching it was a bad idea," Sandi chuckled. "If they will allow it, I'll show you the memories."

"Birth soul bound! Absolutely fascinating!" he remarked with a shake of his hooded head. Can they control the shield from within? We have some documents that they may be interested in."

"We've been practicing with it," Ginny said as the shield lowered. "We would love to see what you have."

"My mum did a fair bit of research, but nothing too in depth," Harry said. "It would be very helpful to us to see what you have on it."

"Incredible! They speak like they are twice their age!" the man said.

"They act like it, too" Sandi said. "It's part of the bond. It matures their minds so they can access certain abilities it gives them. Like flash apparition."

"Astounding!"

"Hector, they may feel better if you drop your hood," Sandi said.

"Oh, how silly of me," Hector said as he pulled his hood off. "Forgot I was wearing it. Harry, Ginny, I'm Hector Understreet, Unspeakable in charge of bonds and dark objects."

"Sir," Harry said shaking his hand. Ginny merely nodded.

"Please, call me Hector," he smiled. "I knew your mother, Harry. I even helped her compile the research she did for the two of you. We were supposed to have a meeting on the day after Halloween to discuss some more information, but…"

"I understand," Harry nodded. "I take it my mum got in touch with you through Aunt Sandi?"

"Yes, and I would have contacted your families shortly anyway. We have the records of your bond here in the DoM. It's part of my job," Hector smiled. "Although, I haven't had to do that part of my job, yet. Your bond is so rare that not many of us have seen one in person in centuries."

"I hate to change the subject," Sandi began. "But we have other matters to discuss."

"Quite right, Alisande," Hector said. Sandi frowned at him for his continued use of her full name. "Sorry, old habits, Sandi."

"What have you found out about getting rid of the actual horcruxes?" Sandi asked.

"It won't be easy," he sighed. "We have found two ways after speaking with several curse-breakers from Gringotts."

"I was afraid of that," Sandi frowned. "How?"

"Fiendfyre and basilisk venom," Hector answered.

"Merlin's arse rash!" Sandi exclaimed. Harry and Ginny looked at her astonished at her language. "What? I'm allowed to curse like that when warranted."

"And it is very warranted in this case," Hector said. "Basilisks are very rare. No one has seen one in seventy years, at least. And Fiendfyre is an intense fire spell that has dark properties and is almost impossible to control."

"Point taken," Ginny said.

"Now then, Harry," Hector began. "May I run a few scans on your scar? It will help me determine what course of action we need to take to get that soul fragment out of you."

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"Ginny, I have to ask you to step away so my reading will be accurate," Hector said.

"I'll be okay," Harry reassured her with a kiss on her cheek. Ginny nodded and stood next to Sandi. Hector walked around the small table, waving his wand in strange patterns. Several colors of light flashed in an arch on top of Hector's wand.

Hector looked over the readings for several seconds. Nodding, he proceeded to the next scan and repeated the process three more times. Each time the colors settled on a sickly blackish green. Each time Hector nodded, but frowned at each. Sandi watched intently, she was both concerned and amazed at the readings. Ginny looked like she was restraining herself from moving back to Harry's side. Harry just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Well, Hector?" Sandi asked, sounding impatient.

"These readings are more than fascinating!" Hector said after a few more seconds.

"Hector," Sandi said sternly.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Got lost in my work," he said smiling sheepishly. "I believe that their bond will force it out when they reach the second stage. Perhaps, before."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked with narrowed eyes. She was getting very annoyed with Hector, and it was starting to show. Sandi placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Well, if I'm reading this correctly, all you have to do is share a true loving kiss, lips to lips, and profess your love for each other," Hector said. "The fragment has only hate and anger in it. Love and happiness should destroy the fragment."

"How will we know it's gone?" Harry asked.

"A black cloud will escape your scar," Hector answered.

"Just like that?" Ginny asked as she stepped back to Harry's side.

"Yes," Hector said.

"Well, that's simple enough," Ginny said as she sat on Harry's lap, taking his face in her hands. "Harry James Potter, I love you."

"I love you, too, Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry smiled. Before he could think or do anything else, Ginny pulled him in, kissing his lips with so much love Harry felt like his heart was going to burst. Sandi watched wide-eyed as a thick black cloud erupted from Harry's scar. The next moment their shield manifested again, blocking them from view.

"While we wait for them," Sandi said as she pulled out the runic box from her pocket.

"Yes, I'll take that," Hector said. "We'll store here until we have the fire chamber finished or the Goblins can acquire some basilisk venom."

"As long as their gone for good, we don't care which," Harry said.

"I understand. Now, would you like to secure the prophecies and leave fakes, as a precaution?" Hector asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Ginny said.

"Always safer than sorry down the road," Harry said.

"Alright. I have one more question," Hector said. "Will you allow us to study your bond and how it affects you as individuals and a bonded couple?"

"NO!" Harry, Ginny, and Sandi all said together.

"I had to ask," Hector shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was suggested by Stormfly1124. Thanks for the suggestion! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: In Sickness and in Health**

Harry struggled to wake up. He felt awful. His very bones ached. He tried to roll out of bed, but only succeeded in falling to the floor with a loud thump. He groaned as he managed to get to his hands and knees. Harry pulled himself up by leaning on his bed, but felt dizzy as the world spun before his eyes. He tried, and failed, to clear his head with a little shake. All it did was make the spinning worse.

"Harry?" Sandi called from the doorway. Harry started to turn his head, but everything went black. His limp body crashing to the floor. "Harry!"

* * *

Ginny awoke feeling groggier than usual. She figured it was just her late-night mind speak talks with Harry catching up with her. She climbed out of bed weakly, trying to shake off the fatigue. Ginny made her way downstairs on uneasy, shaky legs. She leaned on the table as a wave of dizziness struck her. Physically she felt fine, but she knew this was not normal.

"Morning, Ginny dear," Molly said, brightly. Seeing the look on Ginny's face Molly became concerned. "Everything alright, dear."

"I'm not sure, mum," Ginny said. She closed her eyes and reached out for Harry. What she found was frightening. There was a jumble of images, the feeling of spinning and dizziness. Then the sense of falling. She felt him struggling to his feet, then more dizziness, aches, pains, a fever. Then she felt Harry black out. "Harry!"

"What is it, dear? What happened?" Molly asked, rushing to her daughter's side.

"He's ill, very ill," Ginny said in a shaky voice. "Fever, aches, pains in the joints, dizziness."

"Oh, my! Sounds like the imp flu," Molly nodded. "Wait here, just a moment." Molly hurried over to the potions cabinet and pulled two small bottles out. "I'm not sure what Sandi has, but we have plenty. This blue one is for his fever. The purple is for the imp flu symptoms like the aches and dizziness. Blue every four hours for one day, purple every six for two. Got that?" Ginny nodded. "I'll be over to check on things with some soup for him around noon. Make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"I will. Cold cloth, too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Molly answered.

"Got it, mum."

"Off you go," Molly said patting her arm.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny nodded again and flashed to Sandi's house.

* * *

"Up ya go, Prongslet," Sirius said as he helped Sandi put an incoherent mumbling Harry back in his bed. "You need me to call a…"

"No, I got it, Sirius," Ginny said as she flashed into the room behind them. Sandi and Sirius both jumped and gasped.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," complained Sirius.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginny just chuckled as she moved passed Sirius to give Harry his first dose of medicine. She looked up at Sandi as she corked the two bottles, placing them on the nightstand. "I need to give him these again in four and six hours…"

"I'll set an alarm for each," Sandi said. "I take it between you and your mum you know what this is?"

"Imp flu," Ginny answered as she climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Harry. She leaned down, kissing his forehead. Harry stopped mumbling and sighed. He snuggled close to Ginny with a restful, peaceful look on his face.

"Alright, then," Sirius said, knowing Ginny could do more for Harry than either he or Sandi could. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Oh, a water basin with cool water and a cloth. And mum said she'd be over about noon with some soup," Ginny said trying to hold back a yawn. She was feeling the effects of the potions she had given Harry.

Sandi nodded. "I'll let Remus know, you two won't be in class."

"Thanks, Sandi," Ginny yawned. She laid her head down on Harry's pillow, wrapping her arms around him. Harry snuggled in even closer as Ginny's arms encircled him. Sandi started to say something, but stopped.

Sirius and Sandi looked at each other as Ginny drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron peeked in the door to Harry's room. He saw Ginny wringing out a cloth and drape it over Harry's forehead. Ginny looked at Harry with a worried look as she smoothed the fringe on his forehead. Ron could tell that Harry being sick like this was taking its toll on her. Ginny ran her fingers over Harry's cheek. Ron could see how much she really did care about Harry.

 _Maybe there is something to that bond thing they have_ , Ron thought. He heard Neville and Luna coming up the stairs. He turned and saw their heads start to crest the landing. He hurried down the hall and into their classroom. Ron decided to check on them later.

* * *

Harry awoke to see Ginny sitting on his bed. He smiled weakly as he heard water being rung out of a rag. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey, sweetie," Ginny smiled at him. "Feeling any better, yet?"

"Some," Harry said, weakly. "Still feel awful, but at least I'm not as achy or dizzy."

"Good. That means the potions are working," Ginny said, placing a hand to his cheek. "Mum brought some soup, if you want to eat something."

"Maybe in a little bit," Harry answered. "At the moment, I need to use the loo."

"I'll help you there," Ginny said standing up. Harry took her offered hand. "Slowly, love. We don't need you falling again."

"Again?" Harry asked as he stood for a few seconds to steady his balance.

"Yeah, apparently you tried to get out of bed this morning and fell out. That's what brought Sandi in here to check on you."

"Oh," Harry replied.

"You had managed to stand by your bed, but when Sandi got here, you passed out and fell again," Ginny explained as they slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Did you feel any of it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, I did," Ginny said. Harry started to open his mouth. "Don't you say it. It's part of our bond. Besides, by me feeling what was going on, I told mum your symptoms and she knew exactly what was wrong."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," Harry said.

"Saved a lot of time," grinned Ginny. "Listen, I know you normally stand in there, but…"

"I'll sit, so I don't fall," Harry finished for her. "Yes, love," he said as he kissed her cheek before stepping carefully into the bathroom.

"Good boy. I'll get you trained yet," Ginny teased. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

As Ginny was waiting for Harry, their class let out for their afternoon break. Ron looked in her direction and gave her a small wave. Neville and Luna came over when they spotted her.

"How's Harry?" Neville asked.

"Still not feeling the greatest, but his fever is going down slowly," Ginny answered.

"Be careful of the whooshfritz, they like to nip people with fevers," Luna said. Neville looked at her strangely. Ginny caught his eye, shaking her head. Luna had been a little off since her mother had been killed. These strange things were a byproduct of that trauma. Ginny wondered if Luna would ever be the same, but it was still too fresh in Luna's mind to deal with it properly.

"Thanks for the head's up, Luna," Ginny said.

"No worries," Luna smiled.

Harry opened the door as Luna and Neville left. Ginny took his arm and they walked slowly back to his bedroom. Harry sat heavily on his bed with a groaning sigh.

"Better?" asked Ginny.

"Just winded and tired now," Harry said.

"I know, love, I know," Ginny said smoothing his hair. "Come on, let's get a little soup in you," she said as she held out a spoon to him.

* * *

Ron paused by the open door as he heard voices.

"I can feed myself, Gin," Harry was saying.

"Oh, really," Ginny said with a tone of disbelief. "Go on then," Ginny said. Even Ron could hear the smugness of knowing better in her voice. She handed Harry the spoon. As he took it his hand began to shake. Ron could see he was not going to be able to feed himself. Even Harry realized that as he handed the spoon back.

"Fine. You proved your point, Gin," Harry said looking resigned to be helpless for a little while. He managed about six spoonsful of the soup.

"You haven't eaten since last night, Harry," Ginny said kindly. "That's why you're shaky. Now, time for potion." Harry groaned but took the potion. "Get comfy, it will make you sleep for a while."

"Lay down with me?" Harry asked, sounding like a little boy wanting his mother. But then Ron realized, from what he had heard from his parents, brothers, Ginny, and Harry, he never got any of this kind of attention from his aunt.

Ginny smiled and nodded. She climbed into bed next to him. They held each other lovingly, and in no time they were asleep.

"Ron?" Remus said. Ron jumped.

"Coming," Ron said. "I was just checking on Harry and Ginny."

Remus looked at Ron strangely as he walked by him into their classroom. Remus quietly walked over to Harry's room. Looking in, seeing they were both asleep again, Remus shut the door slightly, and headed back to finish their school day.

* * *

The following day was much like the day before. Harry sleeping most of the time, Ginny slept some but never leaving Harry's side except to visit the loo. Ginny, when she was awake, and Harry was sleeping, she was reading. All of the adults would check on them from time to time. They could all see how Ginny was taking care of Harry. The devotion she was showing her bond mate made the adults realize that no matter what they faced in the future, they would face it together.

Harry woke on the third day with a clear head and no aches. Ginny was still holding him, fast asleep. Harry rolled over to face her. His movement must have woken her, because her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, gorgeous," Harry smiled at her.

"Hey, love. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked softly and lovingly as she stroked his cheek.

"Better," Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"It's in my job description," Ginny smiled. Harry chuckled, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Wanna get some real breakfast?" smiled Harry.

"Yes," Ginny enthused.

As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted with the sight of a passionately kissing Sirius and Sandi. They smiled at each other, knowing they were about to embarrass Sandi. Prue came up behind them. Ginny held her finger to her lips. Harry motioned with his head around the corner. Prue smiled and joined them turning the corner. Harry and Ginny were trying to stifle their laughter as Prue cleared her throat loudly.

Sandi and Sirius sprang apart, looking as red as any Weasley ever turned, and tried to stammer out an apology. Prue was just standing there with a smug look that said she was not buying any excuses. But soon she snorted and burst into laughter.

"What's this?" Remus asked as he entered behind Harry and Ginny. One look at Sirius and Sandi was all he needed. "Ah, I see we were caught in the throws of passion," he paused. "Again!"

"Again? This isn't the first time?" Harry laughed as Sirius and Sandi turned redder.

"Moony," Sirius groaned.

"Oh, certainly not," Remus said with a wicked grin. "And certainly not the first time today," he added crossing his arms and a pointed looked at Sirius.

"What's this?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remus," Sandi said as she buried her face in her hands.

"I had the displeasure of walking into the hallway as these two were snogging good morning to each other on my way to the loo," Remus said with a smirk.

"Actually, it was…" Sirius started but stopped as Sandi slapped his arm. Harry and Ginny were laughing so much they had sunk to the floor. "Oh, just you two wait," Sirius warned. "In few years, if not sooner it will you getting interrupted."

Harry breathed deeply. "Two major differences, Pads. One, in a few years, we will be married."

"And two, we can hide behind our shield," Ginny said before laughing again. "But the best part is your faces!"

"A great Weasley red imitation!" laughed Harry.

"And stuttering excuses," snickered Prue.

"Well, you have no room to make jokes, dear sister," Sandi frowned. "You don't have a man to get caught with." Prue sobered, and huffed a little.

"At least you haven't caught Dora and Moony in their snogging sessions," Sirius said, turning the tables on Remus.

"Padfoot, fair is fair," Remus said raising his eyebrows. "You have caught me and Dora twice. And I have caught you once. But I was fully clothed and so was Dora. You…"

"Point taken, Moony," Sirius said quickly.

"In the hallway, really?" Prue asked with a disgusted tone. "You do know Harry or Ginny could have caught you?"

"Um…Well…" Sirius said blushing again.

"Who wants breakfast?" Sandi asked quickly.

"Actually, we're headed over to the Burrow," Ginny said. "I haven't been home in three days. Besides, mum will want to see Harry up and about."

"Behave, you two," Sandi waved.

"Only if you and Pads do, too, Aunt Sandi," Harry laughed as they ran out the door.

Sandi spun around to comment, but Harry and Ginny were already gone. "Just like his father," Sandi huffed.

* * *

"Hi, mum," Ginny said as she opened the back door.

"Oh, Ginny dear!" Molly said greeting her with a hug. Harry came in, and was crushed in a hug as well. "Harry dear, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry breathed out as Molly released him.

"Well, who these strangers?" Arthur asked from the table.

"Not sure, dad. But they look familiar," Ron said.

"Hi, daddy," Ginny said hugging her father. "Hi, Ron."

"Feeling better, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, thanks to your sister," Harry said smiling at Ginny. Ginny kissed the top of his head on the way by to help Molly bring breakfast to the table.

They sat and talked as they ate. It was not the raucous, noisy table of summer, but it still felt nice to Ginny to be home. Ginny excused her self to go shower before she and Harry went back to Sandi's for class. Half way up the stairs, the dizziness hit. She could feel her head start swimming in a grey fog. She was going to shout for help as everything went black.

Harry had been talking with Arthur when the dizziness hit Ginny. "Ginny!" he called as he ran up the stairs two at a time. Just as he reached her, Ginny started to fall. In a flash, Harry was under her to catch Ginny before she could fall. "I got you, love."

"Oh, dear," Molly said catching up to them. Molly checked Ginny over with her wand. "I should have known this was going to happen. Arthur!" she called down the stairs.

"Yes, Mol…Oh, dear!" Arthur said.

"Help Harry take Ginny to her room," Molly said. "Harry dear, was any of the potions left of what I sent over for you?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure," Harry said. "Ginny would know, Aunt Sandi would, too."

"It's alright, dear. You two get her into bed, I'll floo over to Sandi's," Molly said.

Harry and Arthur managed to get Ginny into her bed and her trainers off. Harry leaned down kissing her forehead. She was feverish. He concentrated on their bond and found the same symptoms he had not that long ago.

"My turn to take care of you, love," Harry smiled softly at her.

* * *

Ron stopped by Ginny's open door, looking in. Ginny was asleep in the arms of Harry Potter, again. Ginny's face was pale, not its usual peaceful look when he had seen them sleeping before. Ron had been told Ginny had caught the imp flu from Harry, which was not surprising, considering she had been by his side the whole time he was sick. Even Harry's face was not the peaceful mask of contentment it usually held when the two were together like that. Harry's face held a worried concern that was normally never there.

"How are they?" his mother asked, startling Ron out of his thoughts.

"Sleeping, but," Ron sighed. "Ginny looks so pale. And I've never seen Harry look so worried before." His mother peeked over his shoulder with a frown.

"Her fever is higher than his was. I think their bond was fighting it while Harry was sick to keep Ginny from coming down with it, but," she sighed. "Now that Harry is well, it hit her twice as hard."

"What can we do?" Ron asked, concern clear in his voice. Molly looked at him strangely. "I know, not like me of late," Ron said.

"All we can do is wait," Molly answered. "Harry is doing for her exactly what she did for him." Molly looked at Ron again. "What changed, Ron?"

"Seeing Ginny nursing Harry back to health, now seeing it reversed," Ron said. "He really does care about her, doesn't he, mum?"

"Yes, he does," Molly smiled at Ron. "They love each other more than any of us can understand. It's part of their bond. I take it, what Bill and Charlie said over Christmas has sunk in?"

"Yes, mum," Ron nodded. "I get it now. And seeing them both like this it's…"

"Opened your eyes?" Molly asked gently.

"Yeah," confirmed Ron.

"Good," Molly said, patting his arm. "Now, off to bed."

"Night, mum."

"Good night, Ron."

* * *

Harry was slowly waking as the light of day broke through the window of Ginny's room on the fourth morning that he had been there. He leaned down and kissed Ginny's forehead and found that her fever had finally broken during the night. It had been a rough couple of days for both of them. Ginny's fever had spiked so high at one point, her magic had gone a little wonky. Poor Ron had gotten a burn on his bum, and a random stinging jinx to the face when Harry had been in the loo and Ron had looked in on her. But now that her fever was gone, Harry knew Ginny would be feeling better soon and had to smile. The creak of the door drew his attention away from Ginny.

Ron stood in the doorway with his hands in the air. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Just checking on you guys," Ron whispered. Harry nodded and waved him in. "How's she doing?" Ron asked as he slowly moved forward. He stopped at the foot of Ginny's bed, still not lowering his hands.

"Her fever finally broke," Harry answered, keeping a careful eye on Ron.

"That's great news," Ron smiled. Harry could tell he sounded relieved, which only added to Harry's confusion and wariness of Ron. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah," Harry said carefully.

"Can we…uh…talk for a minute?" Ron asked, looking at his feet.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Ron.

"We've known each other for about a year now, right?" asked Ron. Harry nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "And I've been a git, a prat, an idiot … stop me if I'm getting close."

"You could keep going," Harry said. "You've been all of that and more."

"I know…" Ron took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I wasn't ready for any of this and it…it just blindsided me. I have a hard time with change sometimes."

"So, I've noticed," Harry replied, dryly.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking down again. "I'm sorry about all that."

"What's brought all this on, Ron?" Harry asked, curiously.

"The talk that Bill and Charlie had with me over Christmas. Then when you got sick, I went to class at your place, and saw how Ginny was taking care of you," Ron explained. "Then Ginny came down with it. At first, I thought you'd be like, 'Oh, she's sick now. Gotta find something else to do.' I was wrong."

"I would never do that," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said, I was wrong," Ron said quickly. "I saw you in here day in and day out, only leaving to go to the loo. I have been wrong about you from day one, Harry, and I admit it."

"You…you admit it?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Yes. _I_. _WAS_. _WRONG_!" Ron said again. Harry could hear and see his sincerity. "And I'm sorry." He paused, looking out the open window. "Maybe…sometime we can all…go flying or something? When you guys are ready, that is."

"We'll think about it," Harry nodded.

"That's all I ask," Ron nodded. "Well, see ya later." Ron turned and left quietly, leaving Harry with a shocked look on his face.

"Who was that? And what did they do with my git of a brother?" Ginny asked as she sat up, as shocked as Harry.

Harry tried and failed to form an answer. Ginny turned to him without a smile. "Fish have more of a vocabulary, dear." Harry laughed.

"Yep, you're feeling better," Harry smiled. He reached out hugging her, then kissed her.

"Yes, I am," Ginny smiled. "But stop changing the subject. What the bloody hell just happened?"

"I think he's finally coming around," Harry smiled.

"Took him long enough!" said Ginny as she snuggled into Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Preparing for School**

 _Entry 7 A and B (Molly, please read Entry 7 in B only after this.):_

 _Stage 2: Love and Marriage:_

 _A) Professing love:_

 _Once they have professed their love for each other, there will be no way to really keep them apart. They will have the overwhelming need to be together for long periods of time. But when they have need of secrecy (i.e. birthdays, Christmas), they made ask for your help. Just remember, they can see into the other's mind, so you may have to think of a code to talk about it to make plans work._

 _B) First real kiss:_

 _Ministry of Magic Statute 101.A1 states: Any bonded pair of the age of 14 will be considered married and of age with all rights and responsibilities therein. However, both parties in the bond must be the age of 14. If one party is younger than 14, or both, at the time of their first kiss, then an official Magical Betrothal Contract will appear in the Office of Magical Contracts at the Ministry of Magic. As of the first kiss, or skin to skin contact wherein both parties are of the age of 14, and following the pulse of Magic that will radiate out from the couple, they will be considered married for all time and evermore._

 _It should be quite the show. It will be more intense than when they first bonded. Now, you may have a few questions, but this is a couple of the answers I have been able to find._

 _1) Neither of them will be able to cheat. It would make them physically ill._

 _2) It also unlocks their ability of an eidetic memory. Learning for them will be even easier at this point._

 _3) Their minds and bodies will start to mature faster (Molly, please read and go over your journal with Ginevra.)_

* * *

 **29 July, 1991**

"Morning, Harry dear."

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he hugged her on the way in the door. "Mr. Weasley still home?"

"Actually, he had to work last night. He just got home before you came in," Molly said as she steered Harry toward the table.

"Good morning, Harry," Arthur yawned.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted as he sat down. "Long night?" he asked.

"Five more raids," Arthur yawned again. "But the number of unknown and known Death Eaters is smaller now," he smiled. "Twelve arrests."

"That's good," Harry said. Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling where Ginny was. "I've been meaning to talk with you two about something."

"I take it that it involves Ginny, and a secret plan?" smiled Arthur knowingly.

"Yes," Harry blushed. "I know we're young, but with the bond and all…and with us going to Hogwarts soon, I just want to make sure…"

"Just what are you planning, Harry dear?" Molly smiled.

"Well…I…uh…would like to officially propose to Ginny on her birthday," Harry said. He winced. "Sorry, trying to keep Ginny from seeing it in my mind."

"Understandable," Arthur smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Distraction, deception, and reveal," Harry answered. "Two gifts from me, as deception. One to throw her off, the other the ring. Distraction, is what I need help with. And the reveal, well…I got that one covered."

Arthur and Molly smiled at each other, then at Harry. "Of course, Harry dear," Molly smiled.

"Let me worry about the distraction," Arthur smiled with a wink. "I'll enlist the help of a duo that is well suited for just such a job."

"Fred and George?" Harry smiled.

"Who else?" Arthur winked again. "I just won't tell them why."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry grinned.

"My pleasure. Just put it out of your mind, and let us worry about that part," Arthur nodded.

"Ginny isn't listening, is she?" Molly asked looking up the stairs worriedly.

"No," Harry blushed again. "She's in the shower. Easier to block her out when she's distracted like that." Arthur and Molly chuckled, sharing a knowing look.

"Morning, mum. Morning, dad," Ron said as he came down the stairs. "Hey, Harry."

"Morning, Ron," Harry said. Ron looked between them.

"Planning something?" Ron asked.

"Something for Gin's birthday," Harry answered.

"Say no more," Ron said, holding up a hand. "The less I know, the less Ginny will try to get it out of me."

* * *

 **30 July, 1991**

Neville's birthday party was a great success. Harry, Ginny, and Luna had conspired to surprise him at class that day. It had worked amazingly. Harry had never seen Neville look so happy before. Ginny was off with Luna to get the cake, when the twins approached Harry.

"Harry, our esteemed soon-to-be brother…" Fred began.

"We wish to have a word or two," George said.

"Wotcher, guys?"

"You've been around Dora…" George began.

"A little too much…" Fred added.

"Well, she is my cousin, and probably will be my aunt someday," Harry smiled. Neville chuckled.

"Your family is hard to follow," Neville said.

"This coming from my godbrother," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Neville said sheepishly.

"As much as we want to comment…" George smiled.

"We have something to tell you, Harry," Fred said.

"You ever get a sore neck talking to these two?" Neville asked.

"Used to," Harry said. "You get used to it after a while. When they're talking just look between them. It's easier on the neck."

"Got it," Neville said with a grin.

"You two are a load of laughs," Fred grumbled.

"Just hilarious," George frowned.

"Anyway, the eight of ten plus one is set," Fred said.

"Just in case little red is listening," George said with a significant look at Harry.

"Expect a wrapping good time for your pleasure," Fred added.

"The top red made sure to let the two know what the little black bird needed," George said.

"And the two are ready, welling, and able to comply," Fred said.

"Brilliant!" Harry said. "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" the twins waved as they left, leaving a thoroughly confused Neville.

"You understood all that?" asked Neville.

"Yep," Harry said.

"Well?" asked Neville waiting for an answer.

"Can't tell you," Harry said simply.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Surprise for a little red," Harry said looking at Neville. Neville thought for a minute.

"Oh!" he said as he realized. "Got it!"

* * *

 **31, July 1991**

Molly quietly let Harry into the Burrow. It was very early in the morning, but Harry and Ginny had told her about a prank they wanted to do on the twins as a little retribution for Harry's last birthday. Molly had warned Arthur, but not the rest of the boys. Harry smiled at Ginny as they shared a quick greeting hug and kiss, before heading up the stairs.

They silently entered Fred and George's room, setting up their prank. They had Molly cast two charms. First, one on each twin, then one on the door, making it a one-way window so they could watch and then waited for the "show" to begin.

As the clock struck four in the morning, fireworks started going off in the twins' room. Fred and George awoke at the first loud boom. They tried to get out of bed, but found they were stuck to their mattresses. Fred and George looked at each other with a mix of fear and amazement as the colorful fireworks exploded around them. Suddenly, the noise stopped, and the twins grinned at each other, thinking the show was over. They soon found they were wrong as a hissing sound rose from the foot of their beds.

The twins paled as they slowly turned to see a sparkling giant cobra raise up flaring its hood. The twins screamed as the giant snake started spitting something at them. By now, the rest of the Weasleys, even Ron, and Harry were laughing at the twins' plight as they were covered in thick, sticky green and pink slime.

"Agh! That's disgusting," Fred shouted.

"Tastes worse!" hollered George, spitting some out. "Fred, you're green with pink hair!" he said wide-eyed.

"You're pink with green hair!" Fred shouted back. "Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into this time."

"What did you do? This has Marauder written all over it," George asked testily.

"Me? What did you do?" Fred asked in return. "Wait! Aw, crickey!"

"What?"

"It's Harry's birthday!"

"Bloody hell! Payback for last year!" George realized.

Just then the door flew open and bright flashes filled the air. The sounds of clicking resounding off the walls. The twins groaned.

"I know just who to send these to," Ginny giggled.

"Wait, no!" Fred shouted.

"Please, no! You wouldn't dare?!" George pleaded.

"Oh, yes, I would," Ginny smiled at them. "I'm sure Angelina, and Alicia, and Katie, and Oliver, and Lee would just love to see you like this."

"Ginny, no, please," Fred begged.

"We'll do anything," George added.

"What'd you think, love?" Ginny asked turning to Harry.

"No, something's missing," Harry said tapping his chin. "I know…" Harry and Ginny stepped back. Fred and George heard a thud on the floor. They looked at each other again, frightened as to what was coming. A soft pop sounded, followed by a cloud of blue haze. As the cloud cleared, the twins coughed. Wide-eyed, they screamed as they saw each other. Their bed clothes had changed to dancing tutus and their faces were covered in make-up. The flashes of the camera dazzled their eyes again.

"That's better!" Ginny giggled again. "I wondered where that one went."

"Got stuck in my pocket," Harry replied. "Sorry, love." Harry leaned over kissing Ginny.

"Ew, please, no!" George gagged.

"We are at your mercy, you don't have to add to it," complained Fred.

"You forgot to add a couple copies for Remus and Sirius," Harry said ignoring the twins as they walked out.

"Oh, and can't forget Bill and Charlie, and Dora will want one," they heard Ginny making more of a list.

"Note to self, and twin," Fred said looking annoyed at George.

"Don't wake up Harry with fireworks on his birthday," George said.

"Or annoy Ginny, she's learned too well," Fred added.

"And don't try to out prank them, it never ends well for us!" George concluded.

"Too right!" they said together.

"I learned my lesson," Ron said from the door.

"Only took you almost a year!" Fred spat.

"And several concussions!" added George.

"Yeah, well, I got there," Ron said. "And I didn't tempt pranking fate to do it. Bodily harm, maybe, but not matching wits with those two."

"Well, my dear brothers, perhaps we can strike an agreement?" grinned Percy, impishly.

"Terms?" George asked.

"You stop pranking me so often, and I may see if I can convince Harry and Ginny, to…oh, say, not send out as many photographs," Percy offered.

"You're just out to save your own skin!" Fred frowned.

"It is a classic case of…how you say…you scratch my back…" Percy shrugged.

"You sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin?" asked George.

* * *

As they sat down to breakfast, Sirius, Sandi, Prue, and Remus came in the back door. Sirius noticed the camera Harry and Ginny had between them. He looked at Remus, who had a curious look on his face. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion Harry and Ginny had been up to mischief.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Sandi said hugging him.

"Thanks, Aunt Sandi," Harry smiled.

"How's it feel to be eleven?" Prue asked as she hugged Harry.

"Great," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, Merlin, I know that look," Remus frowned as he hugged Harry.

"Just what were you two up to?" Sirius asked as he hugged his godson. He heard Molly guffaw behind him as she went back to the kitchen for more platters of food.

"Wait for it," Ginny grinned as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Ron and Percy came in, greeting everyone with wide smiles.

"Wait for it," Harry replied again.

"They tried to bargain with me, like you said they would," Percy snickered.

"And?" asked Ginny, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It's too good not to let you send those out," Percy laughed. Sirius looked at Remus confused. Prue and Sandi exchanged a wide-eyed look.

"Wait for it," advised Harry as footsteps came from the stairs.

Sirius turned to see the twins with green and pink hair and skin, wearing pink and green tutus and make-up. Prue and Sandi laughed as soon as they saw them. Remus looked like he was losing a battle not to laugh. Sirius grinned and let out a huge barking laugh.

"We have pictures," Harry said handing the pictures to Sirius and Remus. The twins hung their heads as the table dissolved into laughing fits. Arthur walked into the room behind the twins.

"Ladies," he smiled with a slight bow, before he burst out laughing.

No one heard the floo burst to life. No one noticed the stern looking woman in tartan robes and pointed black witch's hat as she stepped into the room. Her eyes went wide at hearing the laughter. She glanced around seeing two dancers with their heads bowed. Upon a closer look she discovered the "dancers" were Fred and George Weasley. She had to stop and do a double take on her two troublemaking students. A rare smile graced her lips as they looked up. The horror on their make-up clad faces was quite comical. Minerva McGonagall burst into a mewling laugh that made the twins look even more horrified.

"And just what, pray tell, happened to you, Misters Weasley?" McGonagall finally breathed out. "Although, I must say, I haven't laughed like that in many years."

"Them," pointed George sullenly.

"Those two," Fred grumbled, also pointing to Harry and Ginny. McGonagall's blood ran cold for a few seconds as she looked at Harry. _Yes, early retirement. Right away!_ she thought.

"My word, you look like your father," she breathed. He turned, his green eyes sparkling. "And with your mother's eyes."

"Hello," Harry said tentatively.

"Minerva, what brings you here?" Molly asked. "Tea? Scone?" she offered.

"Thank you, Molly," McGonagall accepted the teacup that was passed to her as she sat. "I am here as a special representative of the school." She pulled out several letters from her pocket and proceeded to hand them out. Percy, Fred, and George were first. She then handed Ron his letter, but held the last two. "Now, as for these two…"

"They know about their bond, Minerva," Arthur told her. "And activated it last summer."

"Oh, well, in that case; Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," she said as she turned to the young couple.

"Transfiguration professor," Harry stated.

"Head of Gryffindor House," added Ginny.

"Deputy Headmistress," Harry continued.

"And cat Animagus," Ginny finished.

"I see you've been well informed about me," she said looking at Sirius, Remus, and Sandi. Her eyes bulged once again when they landed on Prue. "Merlin. Prudence Smythe, oh how I live and breathe!" McGonagall stood and greeted Prue with a warm hug.

"Hello, Professor," Prue smiled.

"How? When? Where?" McGonagall stammered in shock.

"Sirius found me just before Christmas," Prue smiled. "But, please, for now, don't tell anyone."

"I understand," nodded McGonagall. "Well, back to the subject at hand." She turned back to Harry and Ginny. "First, Mr. Potter, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied with a slight nod.

"Although, it is early, happy birthday, to you as well, Miss Weasley," the professor acknowledged.

"Thank you, Professor," smiled Ginny.

"Now, as to these," McGonagall held up the two letters. "Yours is, of course, on time, Mr. Potter." She handed one letter to Harry. "Now, Miss Weasley, this has only happened a handful of times and not in several hundred years. This is your early acceptance letter." She handed the letter to a wide smiling Ginny. "I also wish to inform you, that arrangements have already been made for your impending nuptials when you turn fourteen, which will be just before your fifth year. However, if your bond demands it, your quarters will be available to you earlier. Professor Dumbledore has made sure the house-elves keep the quarters ready, just in case. But he does encourage you to at least try to live in the dorms with your classmates for a long as possible."

"We will, Professor," nodded Harry.

"Thank you, Professor," added Ginny.

"Now, since you have a Magical family, I do not need to escort you to Diagon Alley. I'm sure between your parents, Miss Weasley, and your guardians, Mr. Potter, that you will be in good hands, so to speak," she gave a small smile and wink at Sirius and Remus, who feigned hurt. "Just try not to influence them too much. I already have to deal with the two 'dancers' here," she gestured to Fred and George. Snickers were heard from everyone.

"Would you like a picture, Professor?" Ginny offered.

"Something to share with the other teachers, and have a good laugh?" Harry added.

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" McGonagall smiled. "I shall hold this as one of my most prized possessions for the rest of my days." She turned to Fred and George. "Perhaps, you have learned a valuable lesson from this?"

"We sure have, Professor," George began.

"Under no circumstances…" Fred continued.

"Prank the lovebirds!" they said in unison.

"Well said," nodded McGonagall. "Well, I shall take my leave. I shall see you all on September first." With that McGonagall nodded once and left.

* * *

 _Entry 7.5 (B only)_

 _Molly,_

 _I know you don't want your children to grow up too fast, but in Ginevra's case, you really don't have that choice. The Bond will grow and the Bond will lead them to each stage when THEY are ready, not the adults around them. Please keep in mind that Ginevra will start her womanly needs shortly after their first kiss. So, you will need to have the "Talk" about a woman's body with her at that point._

 _Ginevra,_

 _Please, if Harry is anything like his father, remember these things:_

 _1) If he is thinking of a surprise, and he gets jumpy, it's probably for you, so have some patience with him._

 _2) If he gets big headed or does something stupid, don't be afraid to put him in his place. He may think he's the brains of your bond, but we all know differently._

 _3) Remember we all love you and someone will always be there for you if you need them._

 _Entry 7.6 (B ONLY)_

 _Molly,_

 _After Ginevra turns fourteen, and her and Harry are legally married, they will be given their own quarters in the dorms, or close to their House. I spoke with Minerva McGonagall briefly, but I don't think she realized I was asking about the married quarters. As long as they become model students, or perceived as such (knowing James' blood runs very strong in Harry), they will probably receive prefect badges in their fifth year. It will serve as a good cover story, unless something happens and their marriage is exposed before that, or they choose not to hide it. I'm sure Sirius and Remus will help come up with a new cover story, if need be._

"Do you understand this, Ginny?" Molly asked as they read the entry before taking Harry's cake out to the waiting party.

"Yes, mum," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Keep my marriage secret, or come up with a new cover story when we go to Hogwarts. You worry too much."

"I worry because I love you two," Molly said, placing the last candle. "Ready?"

"Always to make Harry smile," Ginny grinned.

* * *

 **11 August, 1991**

Harry awoke holding Ginny in her bed. He gently pulled her tighter as he remembered what day it was. He smiled, and kissed her head softly. He inhaled her flowery scent, letting it calm his jumpy nerves. It was going to be quite the day. He just hoped Fred and George had their part ready for later.

"What are you planning with Fred and George?" asked Ginny as she sat up slightly.

"You'll see," smiled Harry, before he kissed her. When he pulled back Ginny was glassy-eyed. "Happy birthday, gorgeous!"

"Thank you, love" Ginny smiled.

Harry and Ginny walked down to the kitchen to see all of their family waiting for them. Everyone shouted their birthday greetings to Ginny making her blush, but smile widely. After breakfast Harry and Ginny joined her brothers, minus Percy, at the pond for some swimming. Harry caught Fred's eye at one point. Fred smiled and winked as he gave a quick single nod. Harry smiled in return, letting Fred know he understood.

Later, Ginny sat with everyone enjoying the mountains of food Molly and Sandi had prepared. She noticed that Harry was fidgeting and nervous, but he was blocking most of his emotions and thoughts from her. She thought it was just because of his gift, so she let it slide. As the dinner gave way to cake, then to the presents, Ginny could feel Harry getting more and more anxious. The feeling got worse as she opened her gifts. As Ginny pulled Harry's gift to her, she felt him almost panic. She looked at him, placing a calming hand on his arm.

"Calm down, love," Ginny smiled at him. "It's from you, of course I will love it." This seemed to help. Harry nodded, motioning to the gift in her hands. Ginny opened the small rectangular box to reveal a black velvet case. As she opened the case, Ginny gasped. "Oh, Harry! It's … beautiful!"

"It was my mum's," Harry smiled as he pulled the diamond necklace out and helped her put it on. Ginny jumped into his arms, kissing him very deeply.

"I love it," Ginny said, swallowing hard. Harry beamed, but didn't say more.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of green smoke that surrounded the table. As the smoke cleared, music started playing and the twins were up dancing. Suddenly, they broke into a song, singing horribly off key as they danced. Everyone was watching and laughing at them, except Harry. Harry smiled knowing this was the distraction he wanted and needed, because Ginny had to turn around to watch them.

Harry quickly wiped the sweat from his palms, and pulled out the ring box. Taking a deep breath, Harry made sure Ginny wasn't paying any attention to him, and slipped out of his chair kneeling on one knee behind her. He waited as the twins finished their "impromptu" entertainment. Fred and George then came over to hug Ginny, wishing her happy birthday again, telling her they wanted her to have a good laugh when she thought of this birthday.

As everyone turned, the laughter slowly died as the rest of Ginny's brothers saw where Harry was. Harry placed a finger to his lips, hoping no one would give him away just yet. Sirius grinned at him with a small nod. Sandi and Prue exchanged wide-eyed looks, biting their lower lips. Remus and Dora smiled and waited. Arthur hugged Molly as they prepared to watch what Harry had planned. Neville and Luna sat with huge smiles, waiting for Ginny to turn.

As Ginny started to turn, she saw the looks on everyone's faces and wondered why everyone was so quiet. She turned to ask Harry, but his chair was empty. Then her eyes found him, kneeling in front of her. Ginny's eyes went wide, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Harry, what…?" Ginny choked out.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you know I love you. We have been bound since birth, and in just three years we will be considered married. So, before we go to Hogwarts, I want you, and everyone else to know you are my everything, my heart, the other half of my soul. Will you do me the honor and wear my mother's engagement ring to show the whole world you are spoken for? Will you be my wife by choice, as well as by our bond?" Harry asked. Ginny had happy tears flowing down her cheeks as he spoke.

"Yes," Ginny squeaked out. Harry placed the emerald, ruby and diamond gold ring on Ginny's finger. As soon as it was on, Ginny launched herself into Harry's arms, tackling him to the ground, kissing him with all the love she could. Their family clapped and cheered, waiting for them to come up for air.

* * *

 **15 August, 1991**

Harry and Ginny were excited as they sat down to breakfast at the Burrow. They were going to Diagon Alley after breakfast to do their school shopping. Harry had stayed the night with his multi-compartment trunk, ready to buy all of the supplies he would need for his first year. He and Ginny had pulled their trunks down the stairs and placed them by the fireplace, ready to leave as soon as they were finished eating. Sandi, Prue, and Sirius came in just as Ginny's brothers came thundering down the stairs.

"Slow down before you run someone over," scolded Molly for the millionth time.

"Sorry, mum," come the standard reply from the boys. Ginny just rolled her eyes at Harry, knowing they would never listen to that particular instruction from her mother, no matter how many times it was said. Harry grinned knowingly at her.

"Good morning all," Arthur said as he sat down.

"Morning, dad," the boys and Ginny called.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley," Harry chimed in.

"Morning, Arthur," the adults called.

"Molly, dear, I was thinking," Arthur began.

"That can be dangerous," Molly joked.

"Yes, well," Arthur cleared his throat, as everyone chuckled at their banter. "I think, since we have such a large group, we should split up."

"You might be right," Molly agreed. "Is Remus coming, Sirius?"

"He's meeting us there," Sirius said, trying not to snicker. Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Spent the night with Dora, did he?" asked Fred with an impish smile.

"Yes, he did," Sandi said trying to keep a straight face.

"Dora's going on her annual training for a week," Prue said. "So, they wanted to spend some time together before she left this morning."

"Well, how about Prue, Remus, and I take the older boys, since I know Sandi and Sirius want to take Harry and you want to take Ginny, Molly dear."

"And we take Ron, because he will be a first year as well," nodded Molly. "For once a good plan, Arthur dear."

"Splendid, now that that is settled, let's eat up," Arthur smiled.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's group came out of Madam Malkin's and headed for the bookstore. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand slightly in front of the adults and Ron. Just before they entered the bookstore, there was a strange commotion in the direction of Gringotts. A hooded person came running out with Goblins chasing him. He looked around quickly then disappeared. Sirius asked a passing Auror what was happening, but the Auror didn't know.

"You're not on duty, Siri," Sandi said sternly. "Let them handle it."

"Killjoy," grumbled Sirius, earning him a playful swat on the arm.

They entered the bookstore that was extremely busy. They made their way over to some of the bookshelves, only to bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry," the person said as he turned. "Oh, hey, guys!"

"Hi, Neville," Ginny said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey, brother," Harry smiled. "School shopping, too I see."

"Yeah, Gran picked today just because she has a Board of Governors meeting tomorrow," Neville said.

"We know," Harry whispered, motioning to Sirius. "I heard there's going to be some changes before school starts."

"Got it," nodded Neville.

"Well, hello, Harry and Ginevra," Augusta Longbottom greeted as she rounded the shelf.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom," Ginny smiled.

"Hi, Gran," Harry said as he hugged her.

"Augusta! What a pleasant surprise," Sandi said from behind them.

"Oh, hello, Alisande," smiled Augusta. "How are you, young lady?"

"I'm well. Yourself?"

"Getting by. I was wondering, if they have time after the children are off to school, if Sirius and Remus might come over to help Algie with some repairs to the manor?"

"We would be happy to," Sirius smiled as he joined them. "I'll let Remus know. Just give us a call and we'll schedule when I'm off duty."

"Thank you. I shall," Augusta replied. "Neville, do you have all of your books?" Neville nodded. "Excellent."

"There is one that I would like to have that's not on the list, Gran," Neville commented, holding the book out for her to look at. Augusta smiled.

"You and your plants," she said shaking her head. "Yes, you may."

"Thanks, Gran."

"Well, we must be off. Have a good day," Augusta smiled, with another short round of hugs.

"You as well, Augusta," Sandi said.

After half an hour, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all of their books. They made their way back through the crowd toward the register. They took their place in line behind another small redheaded girl. A minute or so later, the girl was joined by a stern looking woman in very fine-looking robes.

"Hello, Minister," Sirius said.

"Hello, Lord Black," the Minister said. She looked down slightly and gasped. "You must be Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered, extending his hand.

"This is Minister of Magic Amelia Bones," Sirius introduced. "And this is Ginny's brother, Ron."

"A pleasure. Your father is one of my best people," the Minister said, shaking each of their hands. "And this is my niece, and your fellow first year, Susan."

"Hi, I'm Ginny," she smiled.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Hello," Susan said finally a little shy.

The four children started talking, as the adults had a conversation of their own. Before they knew it, they were at the front of the line. The clerk rang up Susan's books, and gave a very polite nod to the Minister as she paid. After Harry and Ginny made their purchases, and waited for Ron, they walked over to Ollivander's Wand Shoppe.

Mr. Ollivander was a very strange and creepy older gentleman. His eyes looked owlish and he barely blinked, which only added to the creepiness. It took Ron ten minutes to have the right wand choose him. Ginny went next, taking another fifteen, before a ten and a quarter inch, Yew with Phoenix feather core chose her. Harry, taking the longest, with the most wands tried and most destruction, finally had a Holly wand that was eleven inches with a Phoenix feather core.

"Curious. How very, very curious," commented Mr. Ollivander.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"It is very curious about your wand and Miss Weasley's wand, Mr. Potter," he answered. "You see, the feathers that reside in your wands are from mates. You, Mr. Potter, of course, have the male's, while Miss Weasley has the female's. However, and curiouser still, your wand has a brother. Only one brother. For the Phoenix that gave the feather for your wand, only gave two. And most curious of all, is that you would be destined for this wand, when the brother wand was the one that gave you that scar."

"Oh," answered Harry, weakly. He shivered just thinking about the words, and the knowledge he was just given. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Their shield sprang up, making everyone back up a little.

"How very curious," Ollivander gasped. Sandi and Molly frowned at the old shop owner, while Ron rolled his eyes, staying well away from the golden dome.

"I wouldn't," Ron warned as Mr. Ollivander reached out to touch the shield. "You'll end up hurting yourself, sir."

"I see," he answered. He looked up at Ron.

"Personal experience," Ron told him before he could ask.

* * *

"Oh, come on! That's disgusting!" Ron complained as he watched Harry and Ginny feed each other ice cream at Fortescue's. Harry just grinned at him, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, Ron," Molly scolded. "They're in love and that is one way to express it." She got a far away look and the ghost of a smile on her face. "Your father and I used to do that, back in the day when we were young."

"Aw, mum!" Ron groaned. "It's bad enough to see these two do it. I don't need to think about you and dad doing that!"

"You'll want to do it with someone sometime, Ron," giggled Sandi. Sirius caught her eye, and tilted his head slightly. She nodded. "You three stay here, we have a quick errand to run."

"Alright, Aunt Sandi," Harry waved, without taking his eyes from Ginny.

The adults were gone for fifteen minutes before returning with four cages. Ron looked up seeing them approach. He was taken aback at the sight. In one cage was a beautiful white snowy owl, in another was a white and brown barn owl. In the other two were an eagle owl, and a mid-sized Tawny. Ron's mouth dropped as the Tawny was placed in front of him.

"These are belated birthday gifts," Sirius said, placing the snowy owl in front of Harry and his mother placing the barn owl in front of Ginny.

"And yours is our gift to you for going to Hogwarts, so you can write home, Ron," Sandi said.

"I…thank you," Ron managed.

"Hedwig," Harry said to his owl. The owl hooted and bowed, accepting the name.

"Hmm…I know," Ginny said staring at her owl. "Socrates. Sox for short." The owl sat up straighter with a hoot and then nodded in acceptance. "What about yours, Ron?"

Ron stared at his new owl in thought. The owl cocked its head looking at him. "Stargaze. Starry for short." The owl hooted and bowed. Ron smiled. At least it wasn't another rat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meeting with the Governors (Interlude III)**

 **16 August, 1991**

"Good morning, everyone!" Sirius bellowed as he stepped into the Board of Governors Conference Room.

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled Richard Parkinson as he stood from the chairman's seat.

"This is what the Muggles call a hostile takeover," Sirius answered with a grin as he stepped aside to let ten Aurors into the room. "If you will all present your left arms for inspection…"

"We will do no such thing!" spat Malaria Zambini standing and drawing her wand.

"Well, first, you don't have a choice," Sirius grinned at her. All ten Aurors pointed their wands at her. Sirius walked up to her taking the wand from her hand. He handed it to one of the Aurors. "Second, if you don't, you will be arrested for contempt of court. I have here," he pulled a piece of parchment with the Ministry seal on it out of his robes. "A signed order from the Minister herself, stating all must comply with this search or be arrested on the charge of contempt. Now, if you will kindly raise your left sleeves," Sirius ordered all traces of the grin gone from his face.

The governors all complied at different rates. Those who knew they were safe raised their sleeve immediately. The last four were slower to do so. Four Dark Marks appeared. Malaria Zambini, Richard Parkinson, Theodore Nutt, Senior, and Gregory Goyle, Senior were all promptly arrested for having the Dark Mark. As the Aurors were taking the four into custody, Parkinson was struggling to get free.

"You won't get away with this, Black!" Parkinson growled.

"On the contrary, Parkinson," Sirius growled back, stepping to within inches of the other man's face. "Your archaic beliefs are finished! The Wizarding World will no longer bow to your kind! And this body will no longer have the intolerance you and your Death Eater scum choose to have. The thought of my godson having to deal with rubbish like you sickens me. So, with the help of the Minister, we are weeding you out, like a bad seed!" Sirius turned to the Auror holding Parkinson. "Get him out of here!"

"Yes, sir."

Sirius turned to the two remaining Slytherin representatives. "What are your views?"

"I can see reason," Maurice Greengrass replied. "I have always been neutral. I care nothing for blood status."

"I concur," Samuel Davies nodded. "Our daughters will be safer for this change."

"Well said," Augusta said with a nod. "Lord Black, do you wish to take the Black Family Seat?"

"I do," Sirius grinned. "I also have replacements for the other three open seats." He gestured to the door with his wand. As it opened Arthur, Sandi, and Andi walked in. "Arthur Weasley and I will take the Gryffindor seats. Alisande Smythe, the vacant Hufflepuff seat. And Andromeda Tonks, the final Slytherin seat. Which evens out the Houses for the first time in years."

"Excellent, Lord Black!" Augusta nodded. "As senior member of this body, I approve these appointments with accordance to By-law 1372, which states if both chairman and vice chairman are removed for any reason, the senior member of this body shall have final say as to appointments to replace the members that have been removed."

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom," nodded Arthur.

"If I may, I nominate Lady Longbottom as chairperson of this Board," Andi said.

"I accept," Augusta smiled. "Any others?" No one spoke. "A vote is necessary, all in favor?" All hands were raised. "Very well. I call this meeting back to order. Is there any new business our new members wish to discuss?" Augusta asked with a sly smile. She and Sirius had discussed all of this three days ago.

"I do, Madam Chair," Sirius said, standing. "I have three concerns with the teachers at Hogwarts. First, I am sure all of you had him as well, but I believe it is time that we retire Professor Binns."

"I quite agree," Norman Boot replied. "Do you have a replacement in mind?"

"I do," Sirius said pulling a folder out. "This is the background and references of Randle Burke. He is a Muggleborn from Belgium. He attended Beaubatons, with top honors all through school. He then attended, and graduated top of his class from Oxford with a Masters Degree in History, both Muggle and Wizarding."

"Impressive," Augusta replied. "Anything further on him?"

"Only that I have spoken with him, and he is willing to step in at any time," Sirius replied.

"Are there any questions," Augusta asked the table. No one spoke.

"I call for a vote," Greengrass said after looking at the folder's contents.

"I second," Davies nodded approvingly.

"All in favor?" Augusta asked. All hands raised. "Motion carries. Your next point, Lord Black?"

"So-called Professor Severus Snape. And no this has nothing to do with my dislike of the man." Sirius pulled out two more folders. "This first is OWL and NEWT scores in Potions for the last twenty years." He saw the looks on the other members faces. "No, just the averages, not every grade. As you can see, when Snape took over for Professor Slughorn, the marks fell considerably. In three of those years, he did not even have a NEWT class because no one made his marks."

"That is very telling," remarked Edgar Brightwater from Hufflepuff. "Do you have a replacement in mind?"

"I do," Sirius handed the second folder to Brightwater. "Miss Prudence Smythe."

"What!?" Edward McMillian asked in shock. "But she…?"

"I found her alive and well, just before Christmas. We have kept it quiet for security reasons, but she is also willing to step in right away," Sirius replied.

"I am happy to hear that," Boot nodded. "And happy for you, Miss Smythe."

"Thank you, Mr. Boot," Sandi smiled. "Lady Longbottom, I must abstain from the approval to hire vote, as she is my sister."

"Of course, my dear," Augusta nodded once. "Is there another reason for dismissing Mr. Snape, not that the marks do not speak for themselves?"

"Yes, ma'am, there is," answered Sirius. "Which also leads into the next point. Severus Snape was a Death Eater. Allow me to finish," he said before any argument could be made. "Regardless of what Albus Dumbledore has said in the past, I, for one, question his loyalties. He was a spy for us in the first war, however, that does not mean he was loyal to our side. Given my personal history with the man, I abstain from the vote to dismiss him, to be completely unbiased in that case."

"Agreed, Lord Black. Any further discussion on dismissal or replacement?" Augusta asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Are we all agreed on both choices?"

"Yes, milady," Greengrass nodded. "I believe one vote for both is sufficient."

"With our two abstains, roll will be called, say yea to both, or state reason for a nay," August pointed to each member around the table, leaving Sirius and Sandi for last. All of the members gave approval to both. "Second motion carries. Your next point, Lord Black?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Sirius said with distain.

"That's unexpected," Boot said taken aback.

"Allow me to explain," Sandi suggested. Sirius nodded. "Albus Dumbledore is the reason Sirius went to Azkaban. He and Fudge sealed the Potters' will, which expressly stated who their Secret Keeper was, and who Harry should and should not go to if something happened to them."

"Honestly?" asked McMillian.

"Yes," Sandi answered. "He sent Sirius to prison, Harry to Lily's abusive Muggle sister, did nothing to help find my sister, because she was investigating him for Minister Bones, who was Head of the DMLE at the time."

"Are you certain?" asked Brightwater.

"Very," Sandi confirmed. "I was the one who got the will unsealed. I am the one who took it to Amelia. I am one of the three people she sent to pick Harry up from Petunia Dursley. I saw first hand the marks of abuse," she ground out bitterly.

"We are not proposing removal, at this time," Sirius said. "We are, however, requesting more power be given to the deputy, and less to the Headmaster. We are also requesting a closer eye be kept on him for the time being."

"I believe this is a decision that falls to the Chairwoman," Greengrass said, looking up the By-laws. "Yes, here. By-lay 628, milady." He handed Augusta the book.

Augusta read over the By-law, quickly. "Yes, so it seems," she nodded. "Very well. Inform Minerva her powers and responsibilities have increased. Do we all agree; Lord Black and Miss Smythe should set the specifics?" The others around the table gave their assent. "Very well. Draw up the new checks and balances for them and contact them as to our decision."

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom," Sirius nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Boot, and I shall inform Professors Snape and Binns that their services are no longer required," Augusta delegated. "Mr. Greengrass, please get Professor Burke's contact information from Lord Black, and inform him of his appointment. Miss Smythe, you may tell your sister of her appointment. I shall also deal with any questions or complaints from Dumbledore."

"Yes, milady," was the general response.

"If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one is so short, however, considering the ramifications this chapter is going to bring well worth a short one now. Heads up for next chapter: SEPTEMBER 1ST! Need I say more! As always, thanks for the R/Rs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Welcome to Hogwarts**

 **19 August, 1991**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office doing his beginning of term reports to the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry. The screech of an owl coming in his open office window made him look up with a frown. The gray and white Tawny landed on his desk, extending its leg to him. It was too early for parents to be writing to him. He took the letter, looking at the seal of the Board of Governors. His frown deepened. _What's this about?_ he thought. It was never good to hear from the Board before term even started.

Dumbledore read the letter as the owl left. His frown grew even deeper as he pulled his wand to summon the three professors the Board wished to speak with to his office.

Professor Binns was the first to arrive. Being a ghost, he passed through the floor. "You called, Albus?" he asked airily.

"We are still waiting for two more for this meeting, Professor," Albus stated. "You are the first of three to arrive that I was told to call."

"Told?"

"The Board of Governors wishes to speak with us, and Professors Snape and McGonagall," Albus answered with a deep frown. He didn't like this. The Board was up to something.

"I see," Binns commented as he floated into a sitting position above a chair. A knock at the door announced the next to arrive.

"Enter," Albus called.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Snape asked as he and McGonagall entered the office.

"Ah, Severus, Minerva, please, have a seat," he gestured to the sofas by his fireplace. He rose and made a quick fire call as he was ordered to do.

Within minutes, all twelve Governors stood in the office. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows seeing several new members, including Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black and Alisande Smythe.

"Good morning," a stern looking Augusta Longbottom greeted, stepping to the front. She held up her hand. "You can skip the pleasantries. We are not here for any such thing."

"My dear lady…" Albus started, but stopped at the cold, piercing glare he received from her.

"I am most certainly _not your_ 'dear lady'!" Augusta said icily. "Do not interrupt me again," she warned. Dumbledore merely nodded. Augusta turned to Professor Binns. "You are fired."

"I am what?" Binns looked at her in surprise.

"Fired. Terminated. Laid off. As new Chair of the Board of Governors, I have the power to dismiss any teacher I deem unfit to teach," Augusta informed him. Dumbledore opened his mouth again. Augusta held her hand up again. "Speak and I will silence you!" she warned, turning a glacial glare to him. Dumbledore, wisely, closed his mouth.

"Professor Severus Snape," Augusta called, turning her attention to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he drawled out with contempt, while glaring at Sirius.

Augusta looked over her shoulder at Boot. "Add insubordination to the termination paperwork," she ordered.

"Yes, milady," Boot nodded, making note of it on the parchment in his hands.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape shouted, standing.

Several wands came out. All pointing at Severus Snape. Snape paled more than his usual sallow complexion. "Add threatening and argumentative, Mr. Boot," Augusta commented evenly. "Lord Black, you may proceed."

Sirius stepped closer to Snape. He stopped within a foot of his old school rival.

"For one thing, Snivillis, you will address Lady Longbottom as such or as 'milady'!" Sirius held out is hand. "For another, I'll have your wand," Sirius ordered. "Make a good choice for once in your life, Snape. Hand it over, or we can, gladly, do this the hard way," he growled.

Sirius stepped to within inches of Snape's hooked nose. "For old time sake, make it hard. I dare you!" Sirius snarled, sounding very much like his dog form.

Snape stepped back, only to fall in the chair he had stood from. He quietly and slowly pulled his wand, and handed it to Sirius. "You may continue, milady," Sirius stated not turning around.

"Thank you, Lord Black," Augusta nodded. "Severus Snape, you are hereby terminated from your employment here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she stated. "You are also hereby stripped of any and all protections from your contract of said employment. All agreements are hereby null and void."

"Meaning, milady?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Meaning, any and all protections from arrest and prosecution from the Aurors and the DMLE are hereby revoked!" Snape tore his eyes from Sirius to stare at Augusta, dumbfounded. "How fortuitous for us, that we happen to have an Auror on the Board of Governors, so you cannot slip away," she smiled venomously at him. "Auror Black, you may make your arrest, now."

"With pleasure, milady," Sirius grinned. He yanked Snape's left arm up, pulling the sleeve up to reveal his Dark Mark. Sirius roughly pulled Snape to his feet. "Well. Look what we have here. The Mark of a known criminal, which makes you, Severus Snape, a criminal. You do know that's a one-way ticket to Azkaban now?"

"What?" Snape said as he finally recovered from his shock. He stared at Sirius with pure hate. Sirius just grinned as he took two steps back, making sure Snape could see, and snapped his wand in front of his face. Sirius quickly bound and silenced him.

"Severus Snape, you are hereby under arrest on many, many charges, including having the Dark Mark," Sirius announced loudly. "I turn the proceedings back to you, milady," he said with a bow to Augusta.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," Augusta began, turning to look at her more softly then either of the male professors. "You are an excellent teacher. Your duties as Deputy Headmistress are hereby increased, as well as your pay. We will discuss the specifics of which in a private meeting, say this afternoon at two sharp?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you, Lady Longbottom," McGonagall nodded.

"Mr. Binns, one thing further. You are welcome to haunt the castle, if you wish. But I warn you, do not interfere with the new History of Magic professor in any way," Augusta commented to the still flabbergasted ghost. "You may go."

"I can finally rest," Binns sighed and sagged, looking relieved. He stood and spread his arms wide. A warmth filled the room as the ghost professor faded away into a bright flash of light.

"Well, that was unexpected," commented a wide-eyed Sirius.

"And now for you, Dumbledore," Augusta's voice returning to its cold inflections. "Your powers as Headmaster are hereby being decreased. Again, specifics shall be discussed with you at a later time. Namely, tomorrow morning at half past eight. And if you think, for one second, that we didn't come here with replacement teachers this close to the school term beginning, you are sadly mistaken," she informed him with ice still in her voice. "Lord Greengrass," Augusta said over her shoulder.

"Yes, Lady Longbottom?"

"Inform our two new teachers they may come through, so they can start settling in," she said with the ghost of a smile.

"At once, milady," he bowed, turning to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and kneeled. He stood just a few seconds later. Two cloaked figures soon stepped out.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, may I present Professor Randle Burke, professor of History of Magic." The taller of the two stepped forward a step, dropping his hood. He was a handsome man with a medium build. He bowed first to Augusta, then McGonagall, and finally a slight bow to Dumbledore. "And the new Potions Mistress, Professor," Augusta turned and look straight at Dumbledore for his reaction. "Prudence Smythe!"

Dumbledore paled as white as his beard. His mouth fell open slightly with a look of fear in his eyes, as Prue dropped her hood.

"Hello, again, Minerva," Prue smiled.

"Hello, Prue," McGonagall gave her a rare smile.

"How is this possible?" Dumbledore finally spoke.

"I was being held in Bellatrix LeStrange's dungeon. When she was arrested, her house-elf cared for me, until Sirius found me," Prue said as coldly as Augusta.

"Now then, Headmaster," Augusta spoke again. "You are hereby placed on probation, pending investigation into your activities, both here and in the Wizengamot. I suggest you toe the line, or you will be joining Mr. Snape as a former teacher and Azkaban prisoner! Do I make myself abundantly clear?"

"Yes, milady," Dumbledore swallowed hard.

"Good," Augusta nodded. She turned to the others, motioning the Board to proceed her. "Good day, professors," she said kindly. "I shall see you this afternoon, Minerva."

"Lady Longbottom," The two professors bowed slightly.

"Milady," McGonagall nodded. "This way, professors. I shall show you to your offices and quarters."

They left a visibly shaken Albus Dumbledore leaning on his desk.

* * *

1 September, 1991

The long-awaited day had finally come. They were heading to Hogwarts! Harry and Ginny cuddled together on one side of the backseat of the car Sirius had gotten from the Ministry. Sandi, Molly, and Sirius rode in the car with them and Ron. Arthur and Remus rode in the other car with Percy, Fred, and George. Neville was supposed to meet them on the Platform or on the train. Sirius had mentioned his young cousin, Draco Malfoy, may stop in to say hello at some point and asked them to treat him like family. Ron had balked at the name Malfoy, until Sirius told him, Draco's father was in Azkaban and his mother was Sirius' cousin, and Andi's sister.

They arrived on the Platform with fifteen minutes to spare. It was just starting to get crowded on the Platform as more families arrived. Arthur and Molly hugged their boys as Sirius, Sandi, and Remus hugged Harry and Ginny. Molly and Sandi both had tears in their eyes as they said their goodbyes for the first time to Harry and Ginny, and even Ron. Sirius promised they were about to embark on one of the greatest adventures of their young lives. He also reminded them, that if they needed anything right away or had any problems to tell Prue straight away and she would handle it.

The children boarded the train, waving to the adults. Ron went off in search of Neville, while Harry and Ginny went to get a compartment. They waved to Susan when they saw her. Susan smiled and waved back. The blonde girl sitting with her was astonished that she knew Harry. As they passed compartments, many students, new and returning were dumbstruck seeing Harry Potter walking by.

Harry and Ginny chose a compartment near the back of the train. They cuddled together, resting. It had already been a long morning, and it was a long ride to Hogwarts. Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's head as they settled in for some rest. They had been dozing for about a half an hour after the train departed, when they were roused by a knock on the door.

"Mind if we join you?" Neville asked.

"Hey, Neville. Come on in," smiled Harry.

"Hi, Neville," Ginny greeted him.

"Hey, Ginny."

"You guys mind if I…" Ron asked, still unsure.

"As long as you behave," Ginny said with a smile, making Neville and Harry chuckle. It had been a running joke among them since Harry and Ginny had been sick. They had actually started to get along, but it was tentative most of the time.

Ron nodded sheepishly. They all knew he had no intention to test their shield again. They sat talking about their last two weeks, since they had not seen each other since the bookstore, when another knock sounded on the door.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," a bushy-haired brunette girl asked from the door.

"Sure," Ginny offered.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she offered her hand to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley," she said taking the other girl's hand with a smile. "That's Neville Longbottom, my brother, Ron, and this is my fiancée, Harry."

"How do you…" Hermione started offering her hand to Neville, but stopped and spun around. "Wait, what?" Her face was almost comical. Her eyes were bulging, almost out of their sockets, her face was as pale as snow. Her mouth hung agape almost touching the floor. Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"You really should break the news to people a little more gently, Ginny," snorted Neville.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginny retorted. Neville just chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Harry and I have a very special thing between us," Ginny told Hermione, who was still looking shocked.

"May I?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Ginny. He was feeling sorry for the newcomer. Harry and Ginny had one of their silent conversations, then nodded at Ron. "My sister and Harry share a rare Magical thing called a soul bond," he told her as he guided her to sit down between him and Neville.

"A soul what?" Hermione asked still looking lost.

"You're new to the Magical World, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes. I'm a Muggleborn," Hermione admitted. "But I've read _Hogwarts, A History_ four times. It never mentioned anything like that!"

"That explains it," Neville nodded.

"My mum was a Muggleborn, too," Harry smiled. "Don't feel bad, I had to learn most of this not really all that long ago myself. But that's a different story." Ginny took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm here, love," she said quietly. Harry hugged her tightly for a few seconds, kissing her head, smelling her hair with a deep breath. "We share what is called a birth soul bond. There are three types of the bond. We just happen to get lucky with ours."

"I'm still confused," Hermione said.

"Our very souls, our Magical cores, are bound together like they were one," Harry answered.

"I see, like soul mates," replied Hermione.

"Close, but it's a bit more than that," Ginny smiled lightly. "You see, when Harry was born, part of my energy showed itself over him. When I was born, the same thing happened. At the time, we could only sense each other's strong emotions."

"But then, my Aunt Sandi moved us to the same village," Harry said with a smile at Ginny. "It took a while, but we finally met. We activated our bond that night."

"Yes, we did," Ginny smiled fondly at Harry. She gave him a quick, but sweet kiss, before turning back to Hermione. "Now, since we've activated it, we are bound in so many ways. We can't stand to not be around each other for really long periods of time. There is no way either of us can cheat. It will make us physically ill."

"When Gin turns fourteen, because of our bond, we will be considered married and adults," Harry added.

"Hence, why we are engaged now," Ginny finished. "Follow so far?"

"That's…that's…wow…incredible!" Hermione stammered.

"Wait til they get lost in their own little world," Neville commented. "It gets a bit creepy then." Harry and Ginny both stuck their tongues out at him.

"Oh, like you understanding Luna isn't?" snickered Ron.

"That's different," Neville said quietly, blushing.

"Well, yes and no, Nev," Ginny said.

"Who's Luna?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said. "Luna is a friend of ours that starts school next year. She lives on the other side of the village from us."

"She went to the same primary school as we did, taught by one of my uncles," Harry said.

"I've known her since we were three," Ginny shrugged.

"I take it her birthday is after the cut off date?" Hermione asked, thinking she had everything figured out.

"No," Ginny chuckled. "Because of our soul bond, I get to start a year early."

"Why is that? Other than the being separated thing?" Hermione asked, curious, but confused again.

"We can and do share our knowledge with each other," Harry explained.

"Anything Harry learns, so do I," Ginny stated with a shrug. "And vice versa. And since Harry is a year and eleven days older, he would start this year."

"I get it, now," Hermione nodded. "It would be like you repeating first year."

"Exactly," Harry and Ginny said together.

"So, how rare is this soul bond?" Hermione asked.

"The last one was about eight hundred years ago," Ginny stated. Hermione's bulged again.

"And like Gin said, there are three types," Harry began. "Birth, like ours. A natural, but part of that you have to save someone's life for it to pop up. Still really rare. And then the marriage bond."

"Not many people do that one anymore," Neville commented.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because if one dies, the other follows soon after," Ron said.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Well, hello, there all!" Fred said as he entered.

"Just thought we would check on our younger siblings and Harry," George added.

"Hermione Granger, my twin gits, Fred and George," Ginny said irritated.

"Now, now, little sister," Fred began.

"Mum asked us to check on you," added George.

"I'll bet she did," grumbled Ginny.

"Well, on Ron mostly," Fred clarified quickly, seeing Ginny's hand move for her wand.

"To make sure he was…" George gulped.

"Minding his unusually…" Fred grinned, but kept an eye on Ginny's hand.

"Bad manners," George smiled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron whined as the others laughed.

* * *

Later, after the trolley had been by, another knock sounded on the door. A young blonde stood there, his grey eyes looking over the group. They fell on Harry and Ginny. He looked a little scared as he entered tentatively.

"So, you have come?" he asked looking at Harry.

"Um…sorry?" Harry offered a little confused.

"Oh, um…I'm your god-cousin, Draco Malfoy." The boy offered his hand. Harry noticed Ron sneer at the name. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm nothing like my father. And my mother made me promise to say 'hello' to you, Harry," Draco explained.

Harry thought for a minute, remembering what Sirius had said, while Draco was speaking, then took the other boy's hand. "Glad to meet you, cousin," Harry nodded. "This is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and my lovely fiancée, Ginny." Draco bowed slightly to each of the girls, then shook hands with Neville and a tentative Ron.

"Just so you know, Sirius had a long talk with my mother and I, a while back," Draco began as he took the seat next to Ginny's other side. "He set me straight. I no longer believe in that blood purity rubbish."

"Blood purity?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Muggleborn," Harry stated at Draco's questioning look.

"Ah," Draco nodded in understanding. "There are some witches and wizards that believe in the nonsense that Magic should stay within all Magic families."

"None of us here believe that way, Hermione," Ginny said quickly, gesturing to the boys and herself.

"Nor do I, anymore," Draco added.

"You used to?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, yes," Draco looked down at his feet. "My father taught that to me since I was born."

"What changed?" asked a curious Ron.

Draco looked up with an ironic smile. "Surprisingly enough, your father coming to arrest him."

"Wait, I remember now," Harry said. His voice changed to an eerie echo of both his and Ginny's voice. "Sirius came home in the wee hours of the morning, well after Aunt Sandi and Aunt Prue."

"One of the nights back in March," Ginny continued, her voice having an echo of Harry's.

"Here we go, again," Ron muttered.

"Yup," Neville sighed.

"Told Aunt Sandi and Mrs. Weasley," Harry continued non-pulsed by their comments. Hermione and Draco looked at the bond mates with wide eyes.

"That dad would be home later," Ginny went on.

"And not to worry," Harry added.

"He was just doing the processing," Ginny said.

"After the Malfoy raid," they finished together.

Hermione had been looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny. When they stopped speaking, she rubbed her sore neck under her bushy hair. Ron and Neville chuckled at the strange looks on Draco and Hermione's faces.

"You get used to it," Ron offered.

"What exactly was that? They sounded like they were speaking with one mouth!" asked a still wide-eyed Hermione.

"Knowing and seeing are two very different things," a wide-eyed Draco added.

"That was their bond talking," Neville answered. "Creepy, eh?"

"I'll say," Draco agreed. "Sirius even warned me about the bond, but…" he stopped and shook his head.

"You get used to it," Ron said again with a shrug. "I've seen it about a hundred times. Still creepy, but it's nothing new to me."

"I got used to it in our home school," Neville explained. "It takes a bit, but you'll get there."

"Until the rest happens," Ron said with a grin. "Then you're back to square one."

"You'd know that personally, wouldn't you?" Ginny asked impishly.

"Yup," Ron nodded. "And I learned finally."

"Only took you almost a year," Harry commented. Ginny smirked.

"And several concussions," snickered Neville.

"Still got there," grumped Ron, crossing his arms, as Harry, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Ron smiled with slightly red cheeks, shaking his head.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, not knowing what the others were talking about. They shook their heads, deciding they would find out later.

* * *

The train slowed to a stop as it pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. There was a loud rustle in the hall as the other students started to disembark the train. Harry and Ginny slowly followed as their group moved out into the throngs of students. They heard the call for the first years and may their way to the booming voice. Even knowing what to expect, Rubeus Hagrid was larger than life and very intimidating the first time a person saw him. He stood at the end of the platform holding a lantern high in the air. As they got closer, they could see Hagrid was massive. Standing at least ten feet. His large head looked even bigger behind his long hair and massive beard. He was scanning the whole platform with his beetle black eyes over all of their heads.

"Firs' years! O'er here! T'is way!" the giant of a man looked down, seeing Harry, he broke into a huge smile. "'Allo, 'Arry. Ah 'aven't seen you since yer were a baby! Bless meh soul, but ye look like yer dad!"

"Hello, you must be Hagrid," Harry smiled. "Sirius and Aunt Sandi told me about you."

"Ah bet dey did!" Hagrid let out a booming laugh. "An' dis mus' be Ginny an' Ron Weasley."

"Yes. Hello, Hagrid," Ginny smiled.

"Harry, Ginny!" someone called from behind them. They turned to see Susan jogging up with the blonde girl she had sat with on the train. Ginny waved her over, waiting to board the boats. "Can we ride with you two?"

"Sure, Susan," Ginny smiled.

"This is my best friend, Hannah," Susan introduced as they climbed into one of the many boats. "Hannah, this is Ginny and Harry."

"Hi," Hannah said shyly, with a blush.

"Hannah," Susan warned. "Harry is who you think, but he hates that fangirl stuff."

"Plus, he is very much taken," Ginny said showing her ring.

"When did this happen?" asked an excited Susan.

"My birthday," Ginny answered.

"But…aren't you…we…a…?" Hannah stammered in shock.

"We were betrothed a long time ago," Harry answered. "We met about a year ago, and well, fell in love."

"Well, congratulations!" Susan squealed as she gave Ginny an awkward hug as the boats started to move.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.

"You do know a lot of girls are going to be disappointed?" Hannah said. "Me among them," she added quietly.

"Yeah, well," Harry said glancing around. "I have a thing for redheads, no offence, and not a lot of choices."

"Oh, well," Hannah shrugged. "We're still young."

As the castle came into view, all conversations ceased as the awestruck first years saw Hogwarts for the first time. The tall towers and battlements looking like they could touch the stars. The mountains in the background looked dwarfed by the castle. Soon, they were stepping out of the boats onto the rickety docks. Looking at the tall staircase leading up to the castle, it became a quiet climb, because everyone was still in awe of the castle and Hagrid.

"Perfessor, 'ere er dhe firs' years," Hagrid said to someone Harry couldn't see because of Hagrid's size.

"Thank you, Hagrid," a familiar voice said. Hagrid disappeared through the door with a nod. When the door closed, Harry could see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking as stern as before. She went into a speech about Houses being like families, and the different traits of each House. She went on to talk about the House Points, looking at Harry and Ginny when she said "rule breaking".

Professor McGonagall then led them into the castle. The first years were greeted by the portraits hanging on the walls. Most of the Muggleborns jumped at the first greeting, much to the amusement of everyone else. Hermione had jumped so much, she almost knocked Ron and Neville off their feet.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about that," smiled Ron cheekily.

"I'll bet you did," huffed Hermione.

After walking through several corridors, they reached the Entrance Hall. It was so huge, Harry could not see the top floors as he looked up the massive staircase. The professor stopped in front at a set of enormous oak doors. She tapped three times, receiving a three-knock answer.

"This is the entrance to the Great Hall," she said facing the first years again. "When we go in you will follow me to the Head Table to be sorted." She turned once again, tapping the doors with her wand.

The doors swung open to reveal a huge dining hall. They followed, in awe again. The hall was lit by torches on the walls and hundreds of floating candles. The ceiling looked like it was not even there, mirroring the sky outside. Ginny gripped Harry's hand a bit nervously. Harry looked over to her, smiling to comfort and calm her. A small smile crossed Ginny's lips as they came to a stop in front of the raised Head Table.

Professor McGonagall took the stool offered to her from one of the other teachers, and a raggedy old hat. Placing the stool down and the Hat on top of it, the professor pulled a scroll of parchment out of her robes as the Hat started to sing a song about the Founders and each House. All of the students and teachers clapped as the Sorting Hat finished its song.

"As I call your name, come forward," she began. "Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah walked up taking a deep breath. She sat on the stool, McGonagall placing the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few seconds, in which the Sorting Hat seemed to be considering something. "Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted at last.

The Hufflepuffs clapped loudly. "Bones, Susan."

The Hat was placed on Susan's head. It took a little longer to decide where to put Susan. "Gryffindor!" it yelled out.

On the sorting went. Harry recognized the names Boot and Brightwater as children of the Board members. "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione mumbled all the way up to the stool. It must have seen something indecisive in Hermione, because it took almost two full minutes to place her. "Gryffindor!" Harry looked at Ginny with a small smile as they heard, "Greengrass, Daphne," being called. "Slytherin!" the Hat called out.

After a few minutes, and several more names and Houses, the first of their little group was called. "Longbottom, Neville." Neville gulped, but walked proudly to the stool. He sat with the Hat on his head for half a minute. "Gryffindor!" Neville smiled proudly as he walked over to be greeted by Fred, George, and Percy.

"Malfoy, Draco," called McGonagall. Draco paled slightly as he walked up. He sat on the stool, the Hat in place. The Hat had the look of great debate on its "face". Two minutes went by, as the Hat considered. "Hufflepuff!" it finally yelled out. Draco sagged in what looked like relief. Harry and Ginny exchanged a curious look. The entire Hall was in shock at this, even the Hufflepuff table. Draco made his way over to the table, being greeted by Hannah, and an older boy with good looks.

"Potter, Harry." Silence filled the Hall. Everyone staring at the stool. Harry sighed. Ginny gave him a quick, encouraging kiss on the cheek and nudged him forward. Harry listened as the Hat spoke in his ear. "Ah, one half of the legendary bond. Worry not, I shall put you both in the same House. But where to put you?" The Hat hummed to itself. It spoke in a low tone that Harry couldn't understand. One minute passed. Two minutes. Two and a half. "Gryffindor!" it finally yelled out. The Gryffindor Table cheered wildly, Percy, Fred, George, and Neville the loudest among them. Harry was greeted with hugs, high fives, and slaps on the back.

Harry waited patiently for Ginny to be sorted. "Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall finally called. The Sorting Hat didn't take much time in sorting Ginny. "Gryffindor!" it yelled out almost immediately. Ginny smiled smugly at her brothers as she half ran over to the table. Harry greeted her with a smile, a hug, and a quick sweet kiss.

"Weasley, Ronald," the professor called. Ron walked up to the stool and sat. His siblings and Harry watched with much interest as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It was there for less then ten seconds. "Gryffindor!" Ron looked relieved as he jogged over to the Gryffindor table. His brothers all slapped his back and ruffled his hair. Ron was blushing as he sat down.

The last of the Sorting went by quickly. Harry looked up at the Head Table, catching Prue's eye. She smiled broadly at him, giving him a wink. Before long Dumbledore was standing to announce the beginning of the Feast. As Harry turned back to the table, mountains of food appeared. They each started piling their plates with all manner of edible decadence.

As they ate, Harry scanned the Head Table. He had the feeling he was being watched by someone other than Prue. He looked from one end of the High Table to the other, his eyes coming to rest on a turban wearing Professor, who looked to be muttering to himself. Harry's scar felt a prickle, a slight pain. Even though Voldemort soul sliver had been removed, he still felt a twinge from everything that had anything to do with Tom Riddle. He knew that because he and Ginny were still bound to Riddle by the Prophecies, he would feel Riddle or his horcruxes until they were gone. This concerned him greatly. Ginny looked at him with wide blazing eyes.

"No. The old man wouldn't, would he?" Ginny asked in horror.

"We need to tell Aunt Prue," Harry whispered back. Ginny nodded. They caught Prue's eye again, Harry motioning to her in prearranged hand gestures that they needed to speak with her. Prue nodded, understanding.

"Welcome, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began as he stood. "We have some changes in faculty to announce. First, Professor Binns has moved on to the next great adventure after over one hundred years of teaching," he paused as a mix of groans and cheers came from the students. "So, filling the post of History of Magic professor, Randle Burke." There was polite applause for Professor Burke as he stood. Harry could tell he was about Prue's age and that Prue was smitten by the way she was looking at the new teacher. He shared a small smile with Ginny, knowing they were going to tease Prue quite a bit about it later.

"Next, we have Professor Quirinus Quirrell, filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Again, there was polite applause for the scared looking professor in the purple turban. Harry felt the prickle again as he looked at Quirrell. He looked at Ginny with a small frown and nod. Ginny gave him a small nod and frown of her own in return.

"And finally, Professor Snape has left us." The Great Hall erupted with cheers from three of the four tables. "Yes, yes, I see he will be missed," Dumbledore chuckled at his sarcasm. "Filling the post of Potions Mistress, we have an old friend, and Hogwarts graduate, Prudence Smythe." Most of the Great Hall gave polite applause, but the Weasleys, Harry, and Neville cheered loudly as Prue stood and waved.

"I see Professor Smythe already has some fans," Dumbledore chuckled at their exuberance. "Now, the standard announcements. The Forest is Forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has the list of banned items outside his office should you wish to look at it. And finally, the third-floor corridor on the right is strictly forbidden to all who do not wish to die most gruesomely." He was greeted with silent, confused faces.

"Now, off to bed. It has been a very long day for all of us," he said in dismissal.

Harry and Ginny caught Prue's eye once again. Prue hurried over to them. She winked at the rest of the Weasleys and Neville before she pulled Ginny into a hug.

"What is it?" Prue asked worriedly.

"Harry felt something when he looked at Quirrell," Ginny answered in a whisper. Prue nodded and turned into a hug for Harry.

"It's something to do with Riddle," Harry whispered simply.

"Merlin," Prue breathed. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on him and send a letter to Sirius and Sandi. Now, run along or you'll get left behind."

"Thanks, Aunt Prue," Harry smiled as he took Ginny's hand and hurried after the rest of the students.

* * *

 **A/N: I do apologize for the long wait. Between doing the writing comp, life, research for the net chapters in _Heart_ and _Flames_ , and struggles with chapter, it took longer than I thought. But it's finally done. _Flames_ is up next. I know several of you have been reading all three, so I need not remind you what is next there. Round 2 entry is up, _A Charming Valentine_. Feel free to give it a read. Hope you enjoyed the start of term. And no, we have not seen the last of Severus Snape. As always, thank you for the R/Rs.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Thieves, Teachers, and Trolls**

"Harry, Ginny," Prue called as the couple came down the stairs for breakfast the next morning. Prue waited in the doorway of an empty classroom as Harry and Ginny walked over to her. She waved them in, closing the door behind her. Harry gave her a curious look as she warded the room with Privacy and Security Charms.

"What's wrong, Aunt Prue?" Harry asked when she was done.

"Remember that hubbub at Diagon Alley with that cloaked figure coming out of Gringotts?" Prue asked the concern lacing her voice like a wet towel.

"Yeah," Ginny said carefully.

"Someone tried to steal something from the Goblins in one of the Vaults," Prue answered handing the paper to Harry and Ginny. "Whatever was in there, it had already been withdrawn."

"Do we know what it was?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Prue breathed. "The Philosopher's Stone. It was Hagrid that retrieved it for Dumbledore."

"Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel's stone?" Ginny asked. Prue looked at her curiously. "Remus' class."

"Yes," Prue answered.

"Brilliant," Harry rolled his eyes. "One way to become immortal and it was almost stolen."

"It gets worse," Prue sighed. "It's here in the castle. I had to set protections around it with the other teachers."

"Let me guess," Harry said bitterly. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to keep it here."

"You sure you're not a Ravenclaw?" Prue joked. Harry and Ginny frowned. "Sorry. Anyway, I talked to Sirius last night. He's running a thorough background check on Quirrell. Promise me, you two will be careful around him until we know something? And come see me after your first class with him. I want to know if your bond reacts to him like it did last night."

"Of course," Ginny said, looking up from the paper.

"Good," Prue nodded. "Now, off you go. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in Charms class later that afternoon listening to the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick. He was lecturing about the Levitation Charm, the mechanics of the wand movement, the theory of it, and why speech was so important at their age to perform spells. He was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. Calling out in some confusion, the professor was surprised to see the Headmaster and Sirius Black enter the room.

"Pardon the intrusion, Professor," Dumbledore began.

"Not at all, Headmaster."

"I'm sorry to say, we are in unavoidable need of speaking with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley," Dumbledore indicated.

"Of course, Headmaster," Flitwick nodded. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please see one of your classmates to get the homework and notes for the rest of today's lesson."

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who nodded back. "Of course, sir," she answered.

"Off you go then," Flitwick said in dismissal.

Harry and Ginny gathered their belongings quickly, following Sirius out of the room. They walked in silence for quite some time, until they were out of the earshot of any of the classes still in progress. Harry saw the worried look on Sirius' face and knew that nothing good had happened.

"What's wrong, Pads?" Harry whispered in concern.

"Nothing to do with the family," Sirius whispered back. He glanced around but saw no one, but that didn't mean they were alone. "Just not here."

They came to the end of a corridor with a stone gargoyle sitting in front of an opening. They heard Dumbledore whisper to it before it sprang to life, jumping out of the way. To Harry and Ginny's credit, seeing the stone creature come to life and move was not astonishing. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this but did not comment.

They met Sandi, Arthur, and Prue in the Head's office after they entered. With smiling hugs and greetings, the adults asked how the young couple was settling in. After assurances they were both fine, Sirius nodded at Arthur. They moved around the room casting Privacy and Security Charms on all the doors, windows, and paintings. Harry looked at Ginny with a confused look, but Ginny could only shrug. They turned to Sandi, but she placed a finger to her lips, shaking her head slightly.

"Now then," Dumbledore started after Sirius and Arthur were finished. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"First of all, Albus," Sirius growled with disdain. "You have a teacher on your staff that has Voldemort's wraith stuck to the back of his head!"

"Yes, I am aware of it," Dumbledore sighed. "I hired him to get closer to his snake, which I believe he has made into a Horcrux."

"Still not a smart idea!" Sandi sneered.

"My spies have told me, he became agitated in May for some reason," Dumbledore explained. "He was peaceful one moment, then looked to be in pain. After that, there was a disappearance of a wizard in Albania."

Sandi shared a look with Sirius, and the others, all of them understanding why May was significant. Arthur nodded at Sirius that he would let Molly, Remus, and Tonks know.

"I'll handle Quirrell," Prue announced. "If I find it, I'll kill the snake."

"Good," Sirius nodded.

"Now, for the more disturbing news," Sandi frowned. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He had not been informed of anything. "We have had a break-in at the Ministry. In the Department of Mysteries."

"Isn't that where you were storing the others?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Others?" Dumbledore asked in shock. Sirius glared at him.

"Yes," Sandi answered, ignoring Dumbledore. "And it's proven to be my mistake. Someone has stolen them."

"Others?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Bloody hell!" Harry huffed. Ginny hugged him, their shield springing into being around them. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"We need any and all information you have on Riddle," Sirius ordered Dumbledore, ignoring Harry and Ginny for the moment.

"How fascinating," Dumbledore said as he reached for the dome. No one in the room was feeling very forgiving of the old man at that moment. They kept their silence as the Headmaster's hand neared the golden dome. Sirius flashed a quick, but devilish smile at Sandi. Dumbledore touched the dome. With sparks and crackles of raw energy, the old Headmaster was repelled the six feet back to collide heavily with his desk. With a thud, Dumbledore sat on the floor in shock, shaking his numb hand.

"Oops, should have warned you about that," Sirius commented dryly. Dumbledore merely frowned as he stood, still shaking his hand. "The information."

"I have Pensieve memories," The Headmaster stated.

"Great," Sandi snarled. "Hand them over."

"And if I do not?" Dumbledore asked feeling bold.

"Then we have…" Harry began as the dome shrank around them, leaving both he and Ginny glowing a muted gold color.

"A serious problem, old man," Ginny snapped. She was still holding Harry's hand, in their free hands were their wands. Dumbledore could feel the power radiating off of the young pair. His eyes widened as he sensed they were far more powerful than he ever was in the past or present.

"Take the whole cabinet," Dumbledore gulped as he pointed to the far corner.

"Good choice," Sirius smiled smugly. He nodded to Sandi. She moved toward the cabinet. "I'll have James' Cloak while I'm here," he stated as he turned back. Dumbledore nodded as he backed his way around his desk still staring at Harry and Ginny. He pulled a silvery bundle of cloth out of a drawer.

"I assume it will end up in the possession of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked before making any kind of move to hand it to Sirius.

"It is his by birthright," Sirius shrugged.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. He turned back to Harry and Ginny, extending the bundle to Harry. "Try not to cause too much mischief with it." Harry looked confused as he took the bundle.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Sirius clarified with a grin.

"Wicked!" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Good luck with those two now, sis," Sandi smiled and winked.

"Thanks," Prue groaned with a deep frown.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stopped in front of Prue's office door. They wanted to talk to her about Professor Quirrell's class, but paused as they heard loud giggling from inside. Ginny smirked at Harry.

 _'_ _Hermione owes me two Galleons,'_ Ginny thought to him. Harry rolled his eyes, but an impish grin crossed his face. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey, Aunt Prue!" Harry said loudly. Prue and Professor Burke sprang apart, both looking flushed and flustered. "Oh, is this a bad time?"

"You did say your door was always open to us," Ginny smiled sweetly at Prue.

"Miniature bloody James Potter, he is!" Prue grumbled not quite under her breath. "It's fine, Harry. Ran…uh…Professor Burke was just leaving."

"Yes…uh…we can continue our…uh…conversation later?" he asked, looking at Prue.

"Yes, I'd like that," Prue smiled flirtingly at him. "Say, after curfew?"

"I'll be here," Professor Burke smiled. He nodded to a smug looking Harry and Ginny on his way out.

"So," Harry began.

"Don't start!" Prue blushed. "We're just friends and colleagues."

"Uh-huh," Ginny nodded, the look on her face told Prue that neither Harry or Ginny was buying her excuse.

"What can I do for you?" Prue cleared her throat to change the subject.

"We had our first class with Quirrell earlier," Harry stated.

"And?" Prue asked more interested.

"Same feeling," Harry replied. "Stronger, I'd say."

"At the feast, it was like a ringing in our ears. But in class, it was more like a throb," Ginny said.

"That's what we were afraid of," sighed Prue. "Are you able to stand it for now?"

"For now," Harry replied.

"I think it's because the snake is closer," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"You might be right," Prue nodded as she made a few quick notes. "I'll look into it, and keep a close eye on Quirrell. How are your other classes so far?"

"They're great," smiled Harry.

"I think we shocked Professor McGonagall when we made a perfect needle from our matches on the first go," giggled Ginny.

"I bet you did," smiled Prue. She glanced at her clock. "Well, we better get to dinner."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed as her stomach growled. "Before my brothers eat it all."

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season was about to start. Harry and Ginny looked around at the Gryffindor team. Fred and George were wrapping their bats for a better grip. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were polishing their brooms. Oliver Wood was pacing in front of the chalkboard with a scowl etched on his face. Harry had made the team because of his flying skills during flying lessons three weeks ago.

Ginny, however, was a replacement for Katie Bell, who had been in a strange broom accident at the first practice. Her broom had bucked her off and she had fell twelve feet to the ground. The broken bones were not the issue. Katie, it turned out, was allergic to something in the concussion potion that Madam Pomfrey had tried to give her. Ginny had jumped at the chance to play and had earned her spot. But now as they sat waiting for the first match to begin their nerves were getting the better of them. With their bond, Harry could feel Ginny's nervousness, but Ginny could also feel Harry's. The feelings were compounded with the other's, even as they tried to calm the other down.

Fred and George looked up. With a glance at each other, they stood crossing the locker room, sitting on either side of Harry and Ginny.

"Relax," Fred told them.

"We've been in your place," George stated.

"Don't worry, we got both of you covered," intoned Fred.

"And Quidditch is not something we joke around about," George finished putting an arm around Ginny.

"You two will be fine," Fred insisted, patting Harry's shoulder.

Wood suddenly stopped pacing, and faced the team. After a long pep talk, he told everyone to grab their brooms. The team followed Wood out onto the pitch, where they were introduced by the twins' friend, Lee Jordan.

* * *

Prue walked down the silent, empty halls of the castle. Everyone was at the match, including most of the faculty. Prue looked around cautiously as she neared the DADA classroom. She had the uneasy feeling of being watched. She pulled her wand, checking for security and proximity charms before unlocking the door. She slipped into the room without incident, but she knew it was too easy. Luckily, this was only a scouting mission.

Stopping just inside the doorway, Prue cast several revealing charms Remus and Sandi had taught her. The purple globe hovered in front of her wand for only half of a heartbeat before shooting into the office at the back of the classroom. A green globe shot into the office and returned as black as midnight. The last red globe joined the others, returning a vile green which indicated a serpent. Prue took a deep breath. The snake was at Hogwarts and it was a Horcrux. She left as quietly and quickly as she came. Once Prue was back in the hall, she could feel the eyes of someone else on her again. She shook her head, thinking it was only her imagination. Now it was time to head for the pitch to try to watch Harry and Ginny's first match.

* * *

Harry smiled as he held up the Golden Snitch to the cheers of the crowd. It wasn't long before a redheaded missile collided with him in a tight hug. Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head before she looked up, giving him a proper smile and kiss in front of the entire school. The rest of the Gryffindor team rushed in, surrounding the young couple. Fred and George stood just outside the safe zone just in case Harry and Ginny felt threatened, causing their shield to manifest.

Sirius and Sandi were the first adults to arrive, followed closely by Remus and Arthur. Prue came from the other direction, but only Harry and Ginny knew why she had missed most of the match.

"It's here," Prue whispered to the little group as they hugged Harry and Ginny.

"First opportunity you have, Prue," Sirius whispered back to her. "Kill it!"

"Without a doubt!" Prue nodded.

* * *

The next two weeks turned out to be very educational for Prue, as she watched Quirrell's habits very closely. She had borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak to watch Quirrell on his night patrols. He kept muttering to himself, or so it seemed to anyone who didn't know he was the host body to Voldemort's wraith. He had passed the third-floor corridor many times, always staring at it but never going in. His routine and patrol never varied until close to Halloween.

The night before Halloween, Quirrell had brought in a troll that looked like it was sleeping a little too soundly to be a natural sleep. Prue watched with great suspicion as Quirrell hid the troll and walked away. She had a feeling he was about to make a move for the Stone.

Quirrell was conspicuously absent for the beginning of the Halloween Feast the next night. Prue watched the door closely, waiting for any sign of the supposed bumbling professor. She looked over at Harry to check on him, knowing what this day meant for him. Ginny was sitting closer than usual. A clear sign that Harry was feeling the need for comfort, but Prue knew Ginny had it well in hand. She noticed their friends were sticking close to them as well as the twins. Percy was close by, but was acting as an outer buffer for them. Prue had to smile. Percy had changed for the better since he had been around Sandi.

Suddenly, Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, shouting about a troll being in the dungeons. Prue smiled thinly. He was making his move. Now, so was she. She checked her pocket, making sure she had the vile of Basilisk venom. Dumbledore sent the students to their Common Rooms and the teachers to the dungeons. She would join the rest of the staff after she took care of some other business.

Prue slipped away from the other teachers, heading up to the DADA office instead. She looked around cautiously as she entered the classroom. Prue pulled the vial out, and a Goblin-made dagger. She carefully poured the venom over the dagger, vanishing the spillage from the floor.

"Now to get close enough to kill it," she mumbled to herself. After a couple calming breaths, Prue started up the stairs to the office.

The massive snake was coiled in front of the raging fire in the grate. Its large head swung up to look at Prue as she entered. The snake hissed out a warning that would make most people back off, but Prue had no intention of doing that. Keeping one eye on the snake, Prue moved deeper into the office. She grabbed a fire poker before turning her full attention back to the snake. It hissed another warning as it tensed to strike.

"Come on then, ugly," Prue taunted the serpent.

Without further warning, the snake launched itself at Prue. She was never so glad for her Auror training and reflexes than she was in that moment. As the snake flew at her, Prue smacked its mouth away with the poker, leaving a gash on the snake's face. But Prue forgot about the snake's tail, and was whipped off her feet, just managing to hold onto the poker. She spun as she hit the ground, hitting the snake's head again just before it could bite her.

The snake shook its scaly head, glaring at Prue. It tried to strike again, but Prue hit it with the poker again. Prue slashed the dagger down the snake's back as its head was turned away. It screamed an almost human scream as a black cloud misted out of the cut. The snake thrashed around as the venom that was soaked into the Goblin dagger destroyed both Horcrux and vessel. Prue threw herself out of the way of the death throes of the massive snake.

Prue panted as the snake finally lay still. She carefully sheathed the dagger, and pulled her wand. Just to be sure it was dead, Prue burned the body. After she was sure the flames were out, she hurried out of the office to hide and watch for Quirrell. Prue had a feeling he, or Voldemort's wraith, would feel the snake's death and come to see what happened. She hid in the alcove across from the classroom.

Prue didn't have to wait long as the turban wearing fraud ran into the classroom and office.

" _NAGINI_!" she heard him scream. Prue chuckled as she left for the dungeons to help with the troll.

* * *

Prue found Harry and Ginny in the Entrance Hall watching with Ron and a few more of their friends as Hagrid guided the troll out the door.

"What happened to going to your Common Rooms," Prue frowned at Harry.

"Hermione left her bag in the girls' loo," Ginny frowned at the bushy haired girl with them.

"I needed my notes," she shrugged.

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick walked up to them. Each with an amazed look on their faces.

"You were very lucky you had Hagrid escort you, Miss Granger," McGonagall frowned. "In the future, please don't leave your things in the washroom."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said sheepishly.

"And you lot," McGonagall turned her stern look on Harry, Ginny, and the others. "Please remind Miss Granger to remember her things." She started to turn, but stopped. "And ten points each for sheer dumb luck at finding the troll. Now, off to bed!"

"Yes, Professor," they all answered.

Prue held Harry and Ginny back from the rest. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"It's done," Prue nodded. Harry and Ginny smiled. They waved to her as they hurried after their friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Voldemort – The Impulsive Specter**

The first few days following Halloween were quite odd at first. Quirrell had hidden away in his office, with no one seeing him at meals or even in classes. When he returned four days later, Quirrell had dropped the stuttering act in favor of walking around with a consent sneer. Even his facial features seemed to have changed along with his whole demeanor. It was unknown by most of the school why this change had happened, but Quirrell was making life miserable for most of the students, and especially Muggle-borns like Hermione. In class, he had verbally criticized her almost to the point of tears. Prue bloods weren't saved from his wraith either, however. Any pure blood that was a "blood traitor" was chastised and ridiculed. He shot hateful glares at Harry and Ginny every chance he had and openly tried to flaunt his power over the student body.

Prue watched him closely, making sure the possessed professor wasn't going to do anything too severe yet. Quirrell still had a place in the overall scheme of things, unless he went too far in his new open hatred of Muggle-borns. At dinner one night, Quirrell sneered at the Hufflepuff table, but Dumbledore merely frowned and shook his head. Prue looked at the Headmaster, for all his accomplishments and power, Albus Dumbledore was quite thick at times. Prue shared a glance at McGonagall, seeing her own thoughts mirrored in the face of her old professor.

The morning of Gryffindor's second Quidditch match dawned bright and sunny but had a slight chill in the late fall air. Harry and Ginny waited in the team room for Oliver Wood to enter for his pre-game pep talk. Fred and George sat on either side of them talking to Angelina and Alicia. Wood came in with a confused look.

"There's a lot of guests here today," he told them, looking at Harry and Ginny. "Quite a lot of redheads."

"Sounds like mum and dad called Bill and Charlie," Fred smiled.

"Or Sirius did," George added.

"How many, Oliver?" asked Ginny.

"Six or eight," he answered. "But I did see Harry's family, too." He paused, looking around. "It's Hufflepuff. We have the better team all around. Chasers, watch your backs. Fred, George, keep them covered. Harry, their Seeker is their best player, Cedric Diggory. He's a fourth year, so watch yourself on the hits." Receiving nods, Oliver extended his hand, the team piled theirs on.

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!"

The walked out onto the pitch to thunderous cheers. The teams met at midfield, shaking hands. Harry recognized the Hufflepuff Seeker from the Sorting. He nodded at Cedric as the teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the balls to start the match. Harry met Cedric high above the other players.

"Diggory, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It is, Potter," he nodded.

"Thanks for watching out for my cousin Draco," Harry nodded back.

"It's the Puff way," Cedric shrugged. "Good luck today."

"You too," Harry smiled. They separated, flying in opposite directions.

Harry kept tabs on the game through Ginny's ears. Gryffindor was up 160-10. Harry decided to do a lazy pass closer to the stands, just to see who Sirius and Sandi had brought with them. As he neared the teachers' section, his broom gave a lurch, then a buck, and started to jerk around as if it had a mind of its own.

Ginny sensed Harry's distress, sped over to hover a few feet below him. Fred and George joined her on either side. The crowd was reacting with varying degrees of outcries. Molly was screaming, Sirius was growing as he ran for the railing. Prue recognized a curse of some sort started whispering a counter-curse to try and keep Harry aloft. Sandi was looking around for the source. She was not surprised that it was Quirrell uttering the curse. Sandi pulled her wand, firing a tripping jinx at Quirrell. He fell, which broke his eye contact with Harry's broom.

Harry fly out of range of the stands relieved. Ginny shot him a quick grin as she caught the Quaffle, making another run for the goals. By the end of the game, Gryffindor was ahead by three hundred points.

* * *

"Hey. What's up with you two lovebirds?" Prue asked as Harry and Ginny looked worried as they arrived home for the Christmas Holidays. Sandi and Remus were busy doing research to help find the missing Horcruxes, Sirius and Arthur were getting ready to raid another former Death Eater's house, so Prue had left the castle via the floo to help Molly pick up the kids from the train. She had seen the concerned looks on their faces as soon as the stepped off the train.

"We're just worried Quirrell will try for the Stone while most everyone is away," Ginny answered.

"He can try," chuckled Prue. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she paused as she glanced around, lowering her voice. "It won't happen. I put six different locking runes on the trapdoor that only I know the combination to. He'll get a nasty little jolt when he tries," she winked at them.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Aunt Prue," Harry smiled.

"I'll do that," she grinned. "Now, come on, everyone's waiting for us."

* * *

The spring term seemed to speed by when they returned to school after the break. The months seemed to fly by with only small things to make them memorable, like Valentine's Day. Harry had ordered Swiss chocolates and flowers for Ginny, making them the envy of most of the couples in the school. They watched in amusement as several girls questioned their boyfriends about why they were being shown up by a first year. Most of the older boys scowled and glared at Harry for making them look bad, but all he did was shrug with a smug smile. Easter had passed with no more than a whimper, as they had chosen to stay at the castle and finish some much-needed homework.

As May approached, Quirrell started becoming more and more agitated, however. He had taken to wearing gloves on his hands, but not giving any reason why to anyone, student or teacher. Prue borrowed Harry's Cloak again to follow Quirrell to satisfy a hunch. Her hunch had been correct. Quirrell was trying everything he knew to break into the trapdoor under Hagrid's three-headed dog. Prue chuckled to herself as she left Quirrell to get jolted again and again. She knew he had to be getting frustrated since she kept changing the locking runes weekly.

As the end of term, exams approached, no one noticed a subtle change in the way Quirrell acted. He was still rather nasty to everyone, but he was paying more attention to little things in class. Harry found Quirrell's newfound interest in belittling Ron a little odd, but nothing that was out of the normal range since Halloween. At least Quirrell had stopped tormenting Hermione in class.

The last day of exams was a relief. All the stress of studying seemed to melt away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone ahead of Ginny to met Draco and Neville for a picnic lunch by the lake. Ginny had to use the loo, and said she would catch up. She just wasn't counting on running into Quirrell as she exited the girls' loo. He grinned evilly at her, sending a chill down her spine.

 _'_ _Harry!'_ Ginny yelled mentally as she tried to run for Prue's office. She made four long strides.

"I think not, you silly little girl," Quirrell taunted her.

Ginny froze. Her body wouldn't respond. She felt an intense pressure on her mind as Quirrell looked straight into her eyes. The probing of her mind hurt, but she knew her bond with Harry was making things difficult on the so-called professor. Ginny gritted her teeth, trying to force him out of her mind. She gave a pained, strangled little scream at the effort.

"What makes you so special? Why are you here with Potter?" Quirrell asked aloud, sweat beading his face. "I _will_ find the answers, little girl. Even weak little blood traitors like you give up their secrets eventually."

Quirrell took two stepped toward Ginny, when Harry suddenly appeared in front of her, facing Quirrell, with a snarling glare that would make most people step well back quickly. Quirrell just grinned more and started to reach for them.

"Ah, Potter," Quirrell sounded delighted. "Now, we can really get some answers."

Quirrell pulled his wand, pointing it at them. Their shield manifested, crackling with energy, sparks flying in every direction. Inside Harry turned to Ginny pulling her into a tight hug as she whimpered. Quirrell looked confused, he had never seen anything like their shield before. Harry swiped a hand along the inside, making a window to the outside. They had learned to do this recently with the unknowing help of Professor McGonagall during a Transfiguration lesson on turning opaque glass into clear.

Quirrell's face distorted, crinkling and rearranging until it was unrecognizable to most people. But Harry know that face. He had seen it countless times in his dreams. It was the one face he would never forget. The face of the man that had killed his parents. The face of Voldemort!

Voldemort sneered at their shield as he raised his wand. He started throwing spell after spell at the golden dome. Most of them zinged off harmlessly, but the more powerful ones were absorbed into it. Voldemort paused in confusion as his cutting curse was absorbed.

"What Magic is this?" he yelled in frustration. "No matter. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry watched in morbid curiosity as the green light of the Killing Curse streaked toward the shield. It struck with a resounding thud but was absorbed into the dome. Voldemort growled and shot the curse again, but this time it was not absorbed. The curse rebounded off straight back at Voldemort with twice the speed and power he had put into it. It struck Quirrell's body so hard he was flung back into and through the stone wall ten meters behind him.

As the curse struck, Voldemort's wraith was ripped out of Quirrell's body with a blood-curdling scream. The grey apparition hissed as if in great pain. It tried to enter Harry and Ginny's shield but was repelled as if it was a solid object. Voldemort growled again before slipping through the wall as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Burke, and Prue came running down the corridor. They skidded to a halt as the golden dome flickered and collapsed.

"Harry! Ginny!" Prue yelled as they fell unconscious to the stone floor.

* * *

A/N: I apologize this so short after such a long wait, but I have been very busy of late with real life things. But I am getting back to routine. That being said, the rotation is slightly changed. _Ever Love_ is up next, then _Flames,_ then _Heart_. However, the latest one-shot from the writing comp ( _Striker Fancy_ ) will not be in _Ever Love,_ it just doesn't fit. As always, thank you for the R/Rs. BTW- I know I'm evil with the cliffy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The First Year Ends**

"So, who's this Professor Burke I been hearing about, Prue?" Sandi asked.

Voices filtered into the darkness Harry was aware of. He felt Ginny's mind stir. Their bond slipping back together as their minds and bodies slowly awoke. Harry became aware he was laying on a bed. He felt a weight snuggled to his chest. Without even opening his eyes, he knew it was Ginny. His body became more aware, and he pulled her tighter to him. Ginny gave a mental sigh of contentment as she nestled her cheek to his neck.

"He's…he is just…just a colleague," answered a red-faced Prue.

"Uh-huh," Sirius grunted. "Not buying that one."

"The way I heard it, you two have been meeting up after classes…" Sandi began.

"And on weekends," added Sirius.

"And in Hogsmeade," Remus put in.

"You shut it, Moony," Prue told him.

"But Prue, he sounds like such a nice young man from what Ginny has written me," smiled Molly.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," grumbled Prue.

Harry and Ginny were awake by this point but were trying desperately not to giggle at Prue's predicament. They wanted to hear what the adults had to say to Prue on her continued denial of some kind of relationship with Professor Burke. Harry and Ginny had written home about him and Prue on more than one occasion over the course of the year.

"Nothing wrong with a little young love, Prue," Arthur chimed in.

"Yeah, look at me," Tonks giggled. Remus grunted as she hugged him tightly.

"Minerva, please, help me here?" Prue pleaded.

"I am afraid I cannot. I must admit, I'm as curious as this lot to the exact nature of your relationship with one Professor Randle Burke," McGonagall answered.

"Oh, dear Godric," Prue whined. She happened to look at Harry and Ginny. They were laying in silent laughter with their eyes closed until the conversation stopped.

"Oh, come on," Ginny giggled.

"We want to know, too," Harry laughed.

"Ginny! Harry!" Molly cried as she rushed forward with Sandi.

Sirius and Remus grinned as Sandi and Molly engulfed Harry and Ginny in bone-crushing hugs. Tonks and Prue smiled. Arthur nodded breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, we were so worried," Molly cooed as she switched from hugging Ginny to hugging Harry.

"How long were we out?" Ginny asked after Sandi finally let her go.

"Three days," Madam Pomfrey answered as she bustled to their bedside and started checking them over.

"Three days?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"Well. What did you expect? Three hours?" Madam Pomfrey groused. "You're both lucky it wasn't longer! Kids fighting adult wizards? Who thought that was a good idea?"

"Poppy," McGonagall said quietly.

"Worse case of magical exhaustion I've seen in ages," Pomfrey complained more.

"Poppy," McGonagall tried again a little louder.

"Merlin knows what would have happened without that shield of yours."

"Poppy!" McGonagall hollered. Pomfrey spun around realizing she was not alone for the first time. "Are they strong enough to talk for a while?"

"Yes, they are, Minerva," Pomfrey nodded.

"Thank you," McGonagall motioned back to her office. Pomfrey left, grumbling the whole way. "Now, would someone like to tell me exactly what happened? And why I have to inform the Headmaster that one of his teachers is deceased?"

Sirius looked at Harry and Ginny. They nodded. Remus, Arthur, and Sirius started warding the area around the bed. McGonagall's eyebrow shot up to her hairline. No one spoke until the wards were set. Sirius gave Sandi a nod.

"Voldemort didn't die all those years ago, Minnie," Sandi started.

McGonagall sat in a chair as if she had been punched in the stomach. The horrified look on her usually stern face was all too plain. All of the color drained from her cheeks as she tried to control her breathing.

"How?" was all she could manage.

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Sirius asked.

"A Hor…no!" she breathed. "You're certain of this?" McGonagall asked as a chill ran up her spine.

"We have found most of them," Sandi stated. "But they were stolen from the Ministry."

"How…how many?" McGonagall gulped.

"A total of seven," Arthur answered. "But two have been destroyed."

"So, you're saying…that thing that attacked my students…was He-Who…?"

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Professor," Harry ground out. "He is the man who killed my parents. He is the man that Ginny and I have to stop to have any semblance of a happy life."

"He may be a wraith right now, but he will get a body back before this is over, Professor," Ginny added.

"Tom…Tom Riddle?" McGonagall paled further. "I taught him in his final three years here."

"I know it's a lot to take in, Minnie, but these two are destined to fight him and somehow destroy him for good," Sirius stated.

"Did anyone know he was here?" McGonagall asked swallowing hard.

"Dumbledore knew he was here, and on the back of Quirrell's head. He was after the Stone," Prue answered. "I've been watching him all year. I added a six rune rotating combination lock to the trapdoor without Dumbledore knowing it. We were not going to take any chances."

"Albus knew and did nothing?" McGonagall stood as she shouted. The look of anger was something very few students wanted to see on the face of the Head of Gryffindor House. Sirius nodded. "I will not stand for this carelessness! I will not have my charges endangered by that old fool's games any longer!"

"I think we just got another ally," Tonks whispered to Harry and Ginny. They smiled and nodded.

"Don't you worry about Albus," Sirius assured her. "His days here are numbered. For now, however, he serves a purpose to the plans we have and his contacts are better than anyone else's around."

"But that is slowly changing," Remus added.

"Alright, I trust you have it well in hand, Lord Black," McGonagall nodded.

"I do, believe me, I do," Sirius smiled a very cocky smile. "You'll be hearing from the Board in the next few days."

"I look forward to it," smiled McGonagall. "Now, I think there are some students that would like to visit with these two."

After the wards were dropped, McGonagall opened the Hospital Wing door for Neville, Hermione, Ron, Susan, and surprisingly Draco to come in.

"Alright there, cousin?" Draco asked.

"We'll live," Harry smiled.

"Drat!" Draco teased with a smile. "Here, I was hoping to get the Black Vault."

They all laughed as they greeted their friends with hugs and handshakes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the Board of Governors' conference room three days after the end of term. The stern and angry faces of the twelve members did not bode well for him, and Augusta Longbottom didn't like him very much, to begin with. The latest incident at the school was not something he needed to deal with. He had research on Tom to do. This was a waste of his time.

"Sit, Dumbledore," ordered Lady Longbottom. No, this was not going to go well for him at all. "I have been informed of your knowledge that the wraith of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he refers to himself, Lord Voldemort was living on the back of your Defense teacher for the whole year!"

"That is indeed correct. However," Dumbledore started.

"I did not ask for excuses!" Augusta growled. "You knowingly put every student in that school in danger! My own grandson, one of them! Children of this Board! Give me one good reason for not having you arrested here and now? And I warn you, it had better be an unrefutably good reason."

"Milady, I was trying to get close enough to destroy a tether that holds Tom in this plain. I was not successful, however, one of my teachers was," Dumbledore answered.

"I see," Augusta frowned. "And did you know that he would attack two of the students?"

"No, milady."

"And do you have a replacement in mind?" Augusta asked.

"I do. I just have to finish my background and then I shall present it to the Board," Dumbledore answered.

"Should we deny this prospect, Ms. Smythe, would you be willing to take the post?" Augusta asked.

"My apologies, not at this time. I am currently working on something for Minister Bones," Sandi answered.

"Very well," Augusta nodded. "Headmaster, this is your last chance. Your probation stands. Your powers as headmaster are hereby decreased further. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall shall see to more of the day to day operations of the school. Our trust in you is nearing an end, Dumbledore. Mark my words," she pointed at him for emphasis. "Another year like this and you will no longer be the headmaster! Am I clear?"

"Yes, milady."

"Good. You may go," Augusta motioned with her hand like she was shooing a fly.

* * *

"This session of the Wizengamot will now come to order," Dumbledore called. "Is there any new business to discuss?"

"Yes, I believe there is," Sirius stood from the audience.

"Lord Black," Dumbledore sighed as he motioned to the floor. This just wasn't his day. First the Board meeting, now Sirius Black was coming before the Wizengamot.

"Chief Warlock, as you know, the Black Family has a permanent seat on this body," Sirius began.

"Yes, Lord Black, I am aware," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Splendid!" Sirius grinned. "I will be taking my seat."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed and motioned to the body behind him. "Please."

"I have one further order of business," Sirius smirked. Dumbledore inclined his head. "As godfather and guardian of one Harry James Potter, it is my right to appoint a proxy for him to serve on this body."

"Yes, Lord Black, that is your right," Dumbledore frowned. He was not liking this. Not liking it one bit, but he could do nothing. Sirius held all of the cards and Dumbledore was in no position to argue.

"I appoint Mr. Arthur Weasley for Proxy of the Potter Seat," Sirius announced as Arthur joined him in the front.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything further, Lord Black?"

"No, not from me, at this time," Sirius smirked.

"I, however, do," Arthur answered.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore nodded.

"In retrospect of the investigation into your activities, Chief Warlock, both here in this body, and as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I call for a vote of no confidence," Arthur proclaimed.

"I second," Augusta Longbottom called loudly from her place. Dumbledore sagged in his chair. No, today was not his day.

"As Second Warlock, I call for the vote," Lord Greengrass called. "All in favor, raise your right hands."

Dumbledore hazard a look around the gallery. There were very few hands not raised. Dumbledore rose from his seat as the vote was clear. He placed his Wizengamot robe over the back of his chair.

"I thank you for the opportunity to serve as long as I have," he addressed the Wizengamot with a bow. "I gracefully bow to decision." With that Dumbledore left.

"I nominate Lady Augusta Longbottom, as Chief Witch," call Sirius.

"I second," several members called at once.

"Milady?"

"I accept," Augusta nodded.

"All in favor?" called Greengrass. All but three hands were raised. "Chief Witch, I turn the proceedings over to you," he bowed as Augusta took her new seat.

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, new business…"

* * *

A/N: I told you, I was back into the routine. With this chapter, a new Era in the Wizarding World is about to take shape. Be ready for more twists, turns and WTF just happened. And maybe even a few more cliffies! Currently working on the next chapter for _Flames_ , which will have few of the aforementioned loops in it. As always Thank you for the R/Rs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: One Hot Summer**

Ginny stood on a large sand dune looking out over the Pyramids of Egypt. She was feeling crowded in the small tent they were camping in. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She let the heat and slight breezed wash over her as she tried to clear her mind, trying to relax. The images of torture and death found their way into her peaceful reverie. Tears prickled her eyes as she watched for the hundredth time as Riddle tortured and killed countless victims.

"No! Not again!" Ginny whimpered.

Suddenly, arms were around her waist, holding her close. She whimpered as she let the tears fall. Harry held her, giving all the comfort he could. Despite their natural mind defenses, Riddle's wraith had been able to implant these images in her head when he had attacked her at the end of last term. The only thing that seemed to help was being close to Harry.

When they arrived home from Hogwarts, they had each gone to their separate homes to spend a little time with their adult family. This proved to be a mistake. That night, Ginny woke up with terrifying nightmares. Harry having sensed her distress, had flashed over to her and held her the rest of the night.

Over the next two weeks, Ginny was plagued with these nightmares and many images if Harry wasn't with her. She had cried more with these images and nightmares than she ever had in her life. Harry was so supportive and understanding as they worked through the terrible things Riddle had shown her. He was one that suggested a vacation, but it was Ginny that wanted to see Bill, so they had decided on Egypt.

Bill and Charlie met them as they landed via the International Portkey. No one knew Charlie had taken some time off to meet the rest of the family in Egypt until they had arrived. Molly had been ecstatic to see her oldest sons, even though it had only been six months. Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Ginny had spent most of the time on their own, or a short distance from everyone. Everyone knew Harry was the only one that could help Ginny, but even he needed a little help. And Bill and Charlie were the only other people Ginny would talk to openly.

"I've got you, love," Harry whispered to Ginny, stroking her hair.

"When will this end?" Ginny cried. "I can't sleep without you. I can't close my eyes without you holding my hand. I can't stop crying."

"Shh, I know, Gin," Harry soothed. "I wish I had an answer for you. But I will always be there when you need me."

"I know, sweetie," Ginny took a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry I wondered out here alone. I just had to get some air and you were napping. I didn't want to wake you."

"Gin, it's alright. It's my job to look after you, just like you look after me," he grinned. Ginny chuckled with a watery smile remembering their bout with the imp flu. "Also, my job to make you feel better."

"Love you," Ginny hugged him close.

"Love you, too, Gin," Harry placed a soft, tender kiss on her head. "Come on. Bill wants to show us a site he's working on."

"Alright," Ginny sighed, letting Harry lead her back to the tent.

* * *

The tomb was dark and cool. A welcome respite from the hot desert outside. Bill led Harry and Ginny into the camp that was set up in a tall and wide chamber in front of the treasure room of the tomb. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Sandi followed the rest of the Weasley boys into the worksite.

"Bill!" an older man called from the far wall.

"Curtis! How goes the break?" Bill called back.

"Slow without my best curse-breaker," he smiled. He came over to shake Bill's hand. "Your family I take it?" he asked seeing all the redheads. Bill laughed and nodded as he introduced Curtis to the family. "Well, bless my soul. So glad to meet you, Mr. Potter," he beamed as he shook Harry's hand.

"Sir," Harry answered feeling uncomfortable. Ginny took his hand, giving him a small smile.

"Curtis, Harry hates having attention thrown at him," Bill whispered.

"Oh, my apologies," he nodded.

Before Harry could respond, a scream was heard by the tents by the wall on the right side of the chamber as several of the workers backed up very slowly. Harry heard a hissing voice coming from the bottom of one of the tents. He looked over curiously, as large asp slithered out following the man who had screamed.

 _"_ _Away, intruder!"_ Harry heard instead of the hissing of the snake. It coiled its body up to strike.

 _"_ _Wait!"_ Harry hissed at the snake. Everyone froze. Harry glanced around, feeling a bit nervous. The asp looked at him in what could only be surprise.

 _"_ _A Ssspeaker,"_ it hissed in awe as Harry approached it slowly.

"Harry, be careful," Ginny whimpered.

 _"_ _Tell your mate, I am forbidden by Ancient Law from ssstriking a Ssspeaker."_

"He won't hurt me," Harry told Ginny, but not taking his eyes off the snake. _"Do you live here?"_

 _"_ _Yesss. My nessst isss behind that wall. My mate hasss our brood there."_

 _"_ _If I ask them to move this man-nessst, will you let them continue their work?"_

 _"_ _Yesss."_

"Bill," Harry called over his shoulder. "He wants this part of the wall clear. He has a nest with young behind it."

"Uh…sure," Bill gulped.

 _"_ _Thank you, Ssspeaker,"_ the snake bowed, then slithered away into a crack in the wall.

"I think we just found an ability Riddle left you, Harry," Sirius gripped his shoulder gently.

"What was that?" asked Harry with a sigh as Ginny hugged him tightly.

"That was Parseltongue," Sandi answered. "A very rare gift. Most consider it a Dark Art, but it really isn't."

"If you ever want a job with Gringotts, just drop that on them," Curtis nodded. "The Goblins are always looking for rare talents. I'm sure Bill could put in a good word or two for you."

"We'll think about it," Harry nodded as he led Ginny back over to a distraught looking Molly.

"What did he…"

"Don't ask," Bill cautioned. "Not your business, not my place."

"Bill?" Curtis looked him strangely.

"My family has secrets, don't ask," Bill snapped. "You may be my supervisor, but that is a family matter. I will say it one last time, _don't ask_!"

"Alright, Bill," Curtis nodded. "How about you give your family a demonstration of your skills?"

"You just want my help with a ward you can't figure out," Bill grinned.

"Well," Curtis shrugged. "Since you're here…"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Come on."

* * *

They had spent most of the summer holidays in Egypt. Harry and Ginny's birthdays had been held in a Black Family Estate that Sirius owned in Egypt. Remus, Tonks, and Prue came to spend the last fortnight with them, bringing gift form Neville, Luna, and Draco for both Harry and Ginny. Prue was still being questioned at every opportunity about Professor Burke. She would never give a straight answer, often fleeing the room with a red face, much to everyone's amusement.

Shortly after they had returned to England, their Hogwarts letters were delivered. Molly and Sandi coordinated the shopping trip to Diagon Alley, so there was as little confusion as possible. On the morning on the trip, Harry couldn't help but laugh as their carefully constructed plan fell apart due to one minor oversight, the book signing for _Magical Me_ by Gilderoy Lockhart at the bookstore.

Lockhart was a tall blonde wizard with, what he thought, was a dazzling smile. Harry just thought he looked like a buffoon. Ginny giggled as they entered the bookstore, trying to avoid the crowd. They had been there five minutes getting their books when Lockhart spotted Harry in the crowd. He made to pull Harry into a picture with him for the paper, but Harry and Ginny's shield manifested as he reached for Harry. Lockhart touched the shield and was thrown fifteen meters away from them. Sandi snickered as he pulled himself up, looking a little dazed and confused.

Molly and Sandi took the opportunity to hurry everyone out of the bookstore.

* * *

Ginny sat at Andi Tonks kitchen table, bored out of her mind. She would rather be outside with Harry talking with Ron and Draco, but Sandi had insisted that she go over the wedding plans she was working on for her and Sirius' wedding. Sandi's argument had been truthful, but not really necessary. Sandi thought it would be a good way for Ginny to see how to plan one and get some ideas for her own bonding day with Harry.

Ginny already knew what she wanted, how she wanted it done and had at least half the guest list lined out. Sandi had told her it was still a good idea to have a lot of options. Ginny had huffed and relented only so her mother didn't start the same line of logic. They had two years to plan everything, and at least half of that was already done. Unlike Sirius, Harry hadn't complained about sitting down to make plans, and they had gone over them regularly in case something did change.

"What kind of flowers do you want for yours, Ginny?" Andi asked, breaking Ginny out of her irritated reverie.

"Lilies," Ginny answered simply.

"Harry will love that," Sandi smiled.

"It was his idea," Ginny frowned.

"It was?" Sandi asked a little confused.

"Like I told you, we…" Ginny stopped as she felt a shift in Harry's mood. Something was upsetting him. "Excuse me!" She flickered and flashed away.

"Merlin!" Narcissa exclaimed sitting back in shock.

"Where did she go?" asked a breathless, wide-eyed Andi.

"To Harry," Sandi sighed as she stood, heading quickly for the door. The others right behind her.

* * *

"They called me 'freak' most of my life," Harry swallowed hard.

Ginny appeared at his side, hugging him close. Their shield manifested around them, blocking out the rest of the world, and them from view.

"What in Merlin's tights?" Draco asked, falling over.

"You'll get used to it," sighed Ron. "Just don't…"

" _Ronald_!" Sandi shouted as she came out of the house.

"Not my fault this time, Sandi," Ron raised his arms in surrender.

"Draco?" Andi growled.

"No, it's not like that, Andi," Ron said quickly. "Draco didn't mean to upset him. We were comparing childhoods…well, these two were."

"Explain, Draco," Narcissa crossed her arms, looking sternly at him.

"I just asked if he was pampered when he was younger being the Heir of the Potters and Blacks," Draco said with a horrified expression. "I…I didn't…mean…I…didn't know…"

"Alright, Draco," Sandi offered her hand to help him up. "Two words of advice: Don't bring up Harry's life before I came into it. And don't touch that shield."

"Yeah," Ron blushed. "I speak from personal experience, it hurts." Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I touched once and was out cold for about a day and a half."

"Really?" Draco asked in awe. Ron nodded.

"He was," Sandi confirmed. Draco looked back at the sparking dome around the young couple and took steps back.

"Duly noted," he breathed. "Is this one of those things that set your understanding of them back to zero you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "They like to keep things a bit quiet, and ask us to do so as well."

"I can see why," Draco replied. "And don't worry, my lips are sealed about this, Sandi. Hufflepuff honor."

"Good to hear," Sandi smiled.

* * *

A/N: For those who haven't seen it in my a/n at the end of the last chapter of _Ever Love_ , I have opened a poll on my profile that will be open until _Flames_ is complete. Speaking of which, _Flames_ is up next. As I said in the aforementioned a/n, your opinions matter to me, so I am letting you choose. As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Suffering Lockhart**

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Molly Weasley complained. It was chaos as usual on September first. The twins forgot something, then Ron remembered his roll of parchment for his Charms assignment. Harry and Ginny stood waiting with Percy in the sitting room of the Burrow for the rest of the Weasley's to be ready to go. Ron finally joined them by the fireplace as Sirius and Sandi came in the front door.

"Aww, the wonderful hustle and bustle of the beginning of term," joked Sirius, earning him a scowl from Molly, a swat from Sandi, and a giggle from Harry and Ginny.

"I'm just glad with Arthur's promotion, we can use the private floos to get to the station on time," she paused, looking up the stairs, raising her voice, "that is if everyone would hurry up!"

The twins finally came down. The floo precession began with Sandi and Sirius. Molly came last, just to be sure none of them forgot anything else. Harry looked at his watch, they were still twenty minutes early. Ginny was looking around the platform for Luna, Neville, and Hermione while Harry and the boys loaded their trunks on the trolleys.

"Harry," Sirius called lowly once all the trunks were loaded on the train and farewells were starting. He leaned close to Harry, speaking in a whisper. "Keep an eye on this new DADA teacher the old man hired. His credentials are great, but…"

"Strange feeling?" Harry helped.

"I think there may be more to him than what the world sees, and not in the good way," Sirius answered. "Owl me, after your first class with him. Let me know."

"You bet," Harry hugged him before switching with Ginny to hug Sandi.

After boarding the train, the teens hung out the windows to wave as it started to move down the tracks. Harry and Ginny sat down snuggled against each other on the corner of the seats with Ron across from them. They were joined shortly by Neville, Luna, and Hermione. Ginny had jumped up, hugging Luna and Hermione as they came in.

"What kept you?" Harry asked Neville as he sat next to Ron.

"Gran was talking with Sirius," Neville shrugged. Harry nodded, thinking it was about the new DADA teacher. Ginny looked at with a questioning look, so Harry flashed the memory to her of what Sirius had told him. Ginny nodded.

"And they're at it again," Neville grinned.

Before Harry or Ginny could respond a knock on the door sounded. Harry looked up, waving the person in with a smile.

"Um…do you guys mind?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Sure, come on in, cousin," Harry smiled. "You're always welcome, or didn't we prove that last year and over the summer?"

"Yes, you did. It just…" Draco shook his head. "Never mind. Just insecure."

"Well, we'll just have to try harder," Harry grinned.

"Draco, this is my friend Luna Lovegood," Ginny made the introduction. "Luna, this is Harry's god-cousin, Draco."

The two stared at each other with wide, searching eyes. Draco's eyes flashed to Luna's white-blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes. Luna looked like she was seeing a ghost for the first time.

"Was Pandora your mother?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered, looking at him with the same shocked look. "You're Narcissa's son?"

"Yes," Draco swallowed hard, still staring at Luna.

"Did we miss something here? Or was it just me," asked a thoroughly confused Ron.

"For once, Ron, it's not just you," answered a confused looking Ginny.

"My mum had a picture of you she kept in her dresser," Luna told Draco.

"My dad had a picture of you," Draco swallowed. "I don't know why. My mum took with us the night we left. The night of the raid."

"Weird," Ron commented as he looked between them.

"What's weirder, Ron, is I feel…" Draco paused, trying to put words to his thoughts. "I feel it's my duty to look after you, Luna. Like it's my duty."

"Why can my family never be normal," Ron sighed.

"Maybe it's just our Magic," Ginny shook her head.

"Or maybe it has to do with the other part," Harry gave her a significant look.

"Don't ask, they won't explain," Neville told Hermione who was about to ask what they meant. Hermione huffed. No one else could comment, as another knock on the door came.

"Hi, all," Susan smiled. She blushed a little as she looked at Ron. Hannah waved to everyone, smiling shyly at Draco. "You mind if we join you?"

"O…of…of course not," Ron stammered, flushing scarlet as Susan squeezed herself between Ron and Neville, who raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ginny. Hannah sat next to Draco, looking like a tomato.

Harry and Ginny shared a look that told the other, even without their bond, that they just got major blackmail material on Ron.

* * *

The Great Hall was silent as the first years made their way in to be Sorted. Ginny spotted Luna, keeping an eye on her friend. She knew the last year had been hard on Luna with all of them here at school, even though Remus and Sandi had kept her schooling going. Ginny had only spent a couple of days the past summer with Luna, as her father had wanted to travel their last summer before school. Harry gripped her hand, feeling her concern. He smiled at her knowing no matter which House Luna was Sorted into, they would support her and be her friend. Ginny tensed as Luna's name neared.

"Lovegood, Luna," McGonagall called.

Ginny watched with a sense of trepidation as Luna walked to the stool. She sat, the Hat falling over her eyes. Harry glanced over at Draco, who was watching with just as much tension as Ginny. Neville gulped audibly drawing Harry's attention. Harry knew Neville had a crush on the younger blonde. Through Ginny, he knew Luna had one on Neville, but they had decided to let them sort it out, for now.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat finally yelled.

The table applauded loudly. Ginny jumped up to greet her best friend with a hug. Harry looked over at Draco, a pleading look on the blonde's face. Harry thought about the discussion on the train. Harry knew Ginny was all for helping to look out for her friend, so he had no problem nodding at Draco. They would work on that mystery for both of them at a later date now, however, it was time to eat and find out how Dumberdork was going to mess up this year.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stood to begin. Most of his speech was the same as the previous year, making Harry wonder if it was a standard speech. "And finally, filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I give you…Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh, you're kidding me," Harry spat in disgust. "That idiot!"

"Which one?" Ginny scoffed.

"Both!" grumped Harry. "Now I know why Sirius wants a letter after his first class."

"Why is that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius is on the Board of Governors. Neville's gran and Ginny's dad are to," Harry answered.

"Gran's the Chair, actually," Neville added. "She wanted a letter, too. Thinks there's something off about him."

"The old man is up to his old tricks again," frowned Harry. He turned to glare at the Headmaster and DADA professor.

* * *

"What a joke!" Harry ranted as he and the other second-year Gryffindors left their first class with "Professor" Lockhart.

"Cornish Pixies? The man is a bigger menace than Errol ever was!" Ginny raged.

"And you thought I had a temper?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.

"Hush, Ronald! I happen to agree with them!" Hermione groused. "'Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League', indeed!"

"Do you even know what the DFDL is, Hermione?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No, but he is certainly no part of it," Hermione answered.

"Most definitely not," Susan added. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the ICW's version of the MI6," Harry told her. "If that buffoon is an honorary member, I'm the King of Iceland!"

"We're royalty!" Neville puffed out his chest.

Ginny couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her at that. Susan bit her lip to stifle the laugh she knew was coming. Hermione snorted sending the laughing fit into the others. Several students gave them strange looks as they laughed all the way to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff second years.

"But honestly," Neville breathed as they entered, "Gran's gonna get a letter from me about him."

"So is Sirius," Harry nodded.

"Hey, cousin," Draco nodded.

"Hi, Draco," Harry smiled. "You had Lockhart yet?"

"You mean the 'Dancing Lilac Monkey'?" he asked with a grin. Harry and the others burst into laughter again.

"We just came from there," Ginny panted out, wiping tears away.

"First thing this morning," Draco answered the original question. "By the way, you can thank Hannah for that nickname."

"It fits," Hannah shrugged just as the bell rang to begin class.

* * *

A week later Harry and Ginny were eating breakfast with their friends when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. The room fell silent as Sirius and three members of the Board of Governors marched in with six Aurors. Dumbledore stood, looking confused.

"Lord Black," the Headmaster nodded. "I assume you are here on business."

"Oh, well spotted," Sirius glared at Dumbledore. "You're lucky we're not here for you too. Lady Longbottom sends you a message, however."

"Yes?" he asked carefully.

"Your powers to hire and terminate professors is hereby rescinded. Don't think we aren't watching you. We have more eyes here than you know. Now, as to your inept teacher," Sirius turned. Lockhart had good instincts; Sirius gave the man that. Lockhart was trying to slip out the back teachers' door.

"Going somewhere?" Tonks asked as she cut him off.

"Uh…Just…just received an urgent owl from London," Lockhart tried. "Unavoidable business, you see."

"Let's see it, then," Tonks ordered, holding out her hand.

Lockhart cringed. With speed and surprise, Lockhart pushed Tonks out of the way, only to find the door locked tight. He frantically tried to pull and jiggle the doorknob. Deciding it was useless, he looked around quickly. The Other Aurors were closing in with their wands drawn. Lockhart swung his wand at the staff table sending it crashing into the Aurors. With his path clear, Lockhart made a break for the Great Hall's double oak doors.

Harry and Ginny stood, sending a Tripping Jinx at Lockhart. Surprisingly, Lockhart was able to avoid both spells, narrowly. He turned, a snarl on his face, pointing his wand at them.

"I'm sorry, but you won't remember me. _Obliviate_!" Lockhart cried.

The second Harry saw the wand being pointed at them, he grabbed Ginny's hand. The bluish spell sped toward them, only to collide with their golden dome and rebound right back at Lockhart. The shocked, horrified look on his face was almost comical. His own spell struck him square in the chest, lifting him off the ground, over the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables, to crash into the far wall. He slid down to thump hard on the old stone floor.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed as the dome shrank. He looked at the shocked look on Hermione and Susan's faces. He glanced over to the Hufflepuff table to see the same look on Hannah's.

"Ron, Neville," Hermione breathed. She swallowed hard before she could say any more. "Is that one of those things you were talking about last year?"

"Yup," Ron nodded.

"Oh, okay," Hermione squeaked, still staring at Harry and Ginny with wide eyes. "Back to square one."

"You two alright?" Sirius asked hugging Harry and Ginny.

"Of course, we are. Our shield was up," they spoke together with an echo of the other's voice in their own.

"Try and calm down," Prue soothed as she joined them. Sirius gave her a questioning look. "Happens when the get too nervous or scared. The bond just kinda takes over."

"Got it," Sirius nodded. "Goes with the whole sharing thoughts and emotions thing they have."

"Yup."

"We are…" Harry frowned at them.

"Right here, ya know?" Ginny glared.

"Sorry. Better?" Sirius asked. They nodded. "Good. Now, I have some business to take care of." With that Sirius marched over to Lockhart's sprawled form laying on the floor.

"We had to stun him, again," Tonks told him. Sirius looked up at her, blankly. "His memory is gone. The Healers will have to check him out first before we can arrest him."

"Wonderful," Sirius frowned sarcastically. He turned as Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them. "As ordered by the Chair of the Governors, I have brought your replacement teacher."

"And who might that be, Lord Black," Dumbledore frowned.

"Watch your tone," Sirius ordered. "I am here as both Auror and representative of the Board."

"My apologies," Dumbledore bowed but sounded anything but sincere.

"This is Gawain Robards. Auror on leave, for medical reasons," Sirius indicated the older man that strode up to his left. "I believe he will be more than capable of filling the post."

"Welcome, Professor Robards," McGonagall nodded. "Come with me and I'll get you sorted out in your quarters."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Robards nodded. She led him out of the Great Hall that was still rather quiet.

"Keep your nose clean, Albus," growled Sirius. "Because the next time I have to come here, you will be leaving in restraints. That is _not_ a threat! That is a promise!"

Sirius turned away from a pale and shaken Dumbledore, motioning for the Aurors and Board members to take their leave.

* * *

A/N: So, another chapter here in _Birth Bond_ done. Let's see if any of you can guess the nature of Draco and Luna's conversation. Don't worry, long way to go here. Up next is Chapter 21 of _Flames_. The heat will be starting to build there as summer has begun and the Hunt along with it. Thank you to those who have voted on the poll. Still time for those who have not. An intense couple of chapters are coming in _Heart_ soon. And _Ever Love_ has a day in court. As always, thank you so much for the reviews and the reads.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: REVISED! Sorry about that. Several of you pointed out my flub. Was think one thing and doing another. But fixed now.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Finding the Chamber**

Christmas had been strange. The twins had pulled Harry and Ginny into their room shortly after arriving at the Burrow to give them an early gift. Harry had looked at them strangely as they handed over a blank folded piece of parchment. Fred and George explained just what they were giving them with a point of a wand and a phrase Harry had heard many times from Sirius and Remus. Lines had appeared on the parchment, revealing the Marauders' Map. Harry was speechless. Ginny smiled at her brothers for giving Harry a piece of his father.

Then there was Prue. She disappeared for three days, only saying she was visiting someone. Harry and Ginny, and everybody else, had their suspicions of just where and who Prue was spending time with. Prue returned with two extra bags of luggage and smiling like a Kneazle that ate the gnome. But no one, not even Sandi, could get Prue to tell them where she had been, or who she was with, even though everyone teased her endlessly about it. Prue was just too stubborn to admit to anything. Harry and Ginny wondered if she was just enjoying making everyone question her and then not telling anything. Neville speculated Prue was doing it as payback for something, but no one was sure just what that could be.

Shortly after their return to school, Harry and Ginny decided to put the Invisibility Cloak and Map to use for a prank on the Slytherins. Fred and George helped them plan the prank and showed them the best routes to take on the Map. They helped supply some of their experimental projects to use for the prank to see if they would actually work.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," huffed Hermione as Harry and Ginny were about to leave. "You could get caught."

"Not with these," Harry held up the Cloak and Map.

"But…"

"Don't even try, Hermione," Ron shook his head. "Those two can out prank the twins, first of all. Secondly, they are too stubborn to listen to you. Once they set their minds to something, you can forget trying to change it."

"For once, Ron is right," Ginny added. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, love, you did," Harry answered, pecking her cheek. "But yes, Hermione, for once Ron is actually right."

"Mark it on the calendar!" Neville snickered. Ron frowned, throwing a pillow at Neville. Hermione crossed her arms, rolling her eyes with a huff.

"Ready," Harry told Ginny as he finished loading his bag.

"Don't wait up," Ginny smiled as they disappeared under the Cloak.

* * *

 _'_ _Quick, in here!'_ Harry told Ginny through their bond.

They quietly opened the door, hiding behind it still under the Cloak. They heard the sounds of Mrs. Norris looking around in the corridor as they huddled in the corner. Harry looked up to see they were in a bathroom. A girl's loo. He shook his head as he looked back at the Map. Two dots were approaching the door. One was Professor McGonagall, the other Professor Sprout. Ginny frowned at him as they saw the teachers stop close to the door. They heard a hand touch the door, opening it slightly.

"It still gives me chills, Pomona," they heard McGonagall say through the door.

"What do you mean, Minerva?"

"This is the bathroom that I found a student dead in fifty years ago." Harry and Ginny noted the sadness in McGonagall's voice. "We still don't know how she died, nor do we truly know what happened that night."

"Isn't that the same bathroom Moaning Myrtle haunts?"

"Yes," McGonagall confirmed. "She was the one I found. But no one has been able to ask her about it. She's just too emotional."

Harry and Ginny heard a deep sigh from McGonagall before they noticed the two teachers were walking away. They looked at each other questioningly. Waiting until they were sure they wouldn't be overheard; they removed the Cloak revealing themselves to an empty bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Ginny called softly.

A ghost of a girl with glasses poked her head through one of the stalls. She had a confused look on her face, like no one had ever called to her nicely before.

"Who are you? And why is there a boy in here?" she asked crossly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my fiancée, Harry," Ginny answered with a soft smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Myrtle asked as she floated the rest of the way out of the stall.

"Yes, but…" Harry grinned. "We were going to prank the Slytherins, but we had to hide."

"Oh! So, you're like those other two redheads," Myrtle smiled.

"Fred and George are my brothers," Ginny giggled.

"Trying to be like James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and that lump…" Myrtle shook her head. "Wait. You look like that James Potter."

"James was my father," Harry smiled. "Sirius is my godfather."

"That explains it," chuckled Myrtle.

"Did you happen to hear the professors that were outside the door a few minutes ago?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yes," sniffed Myrtle.

"We don't want to upset you," Harry hurried out.

"We're just very curious," Ginny added.

"About how…how I died?" Myrtle asked looking at them confused. Harry and Ginny nodded. Myrtle looked at them strangely. "No one has ever bothered to be so nice to me before."

"Well, they should have. You seem to be a lovely girl," Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, Ginny," Myrtle nodded. "Since you asked so nicely. I was in that very stall. I heard a boy in here talking some kind of different language from over there by that sink. I went to open the door, to tell him to leave, but all I saw were two big yellow eyes…and then…I died."

"Different language? Like hissing?" Harry asked as he looked at the sink Myrtle had pointed to. He found the carving of two snakes on one of the faucets. _'Riddle!'_ Harry thought to Ginny. Ginny's eyes hardened. There was more to this bathroom than it first seemed.

"Yes," Myrtle confirmed.

"Yellow eyes…" Ginny repeated softly with a nod. "Snakes on the faucets…"

"We need to talk to Aunt Prue in the morning," Harry looked at Ginny with wide eyes as their thoughts of the previous year flashed between them.

"Prank can wait," Ginny agreed. "Thank you, Myrtle. We'll probably see you again tomorrow."

"Really?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Have a good night." With that he wrapped the Cloak around him and Ginny before slipping out of the bathroom.

* * *

"And you're certain about this?" Prue asked Harry and Ginny after they explained their encounter with Myrtle the night before. They nodded. "Head down to breakfast. I'll fire call Sirius."

"Thanks, Aunt Prue," Harry smiled.

"We'll see you later," Ginny waved.

Prue sat back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. Life was certainly not dull with Harry and Ginny around. Their discovery was troubling. From what they had heard from McGonagall and this Myrtle, Riddle had found something while he was at Hogwarts. She stood quickly, grabbing a book from her shelf. Prue knew the answers she was looking for would be bad, since Riddle was involved. She just wasn't expecting what she found. After some quick reading of the passage, Prue's eyes widened and she couldn't throw the floo powder into her fire fast enough.

"Sirius Black!" she yelled into the green flames. She knew Sirius hadn't left for the Ministry yet. She used her direct line to the house in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Hey, Prue," Sirius called as he turned from the stairs surprised at the early morning fire call. He saw the look of terror on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I think Harry and Ginny just stumbled onto the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

Sirius followed Harry and Ginny into the girls' loo on the second floor. The six Aurors he brought with him crowded around the far side of the sinks. Dumbledore followed last with a look of resignation on his face. Sirius had done some digging before coming to the castle, and was not pleased. He had warned Dumbledore that if any more "skeletons" from the past came to light, Sirius would personally arrest him.

It took Sirius three hours of searching the records at the Ministry, but he found that Albus had let Hagrid take the fall fifty years ago for the Chamber being opened. Sirius took that and the information from Harry and Ginny to Minister Bones, who was none too happy to learn about it. Augusta was going to be livid when he told her about it. Sirius glared at Albus as he stood by the door.

"I warn you, one last time Albus, no more of this 'for the greater good' pile of rubbish!" he told him.

"Yes, Lord Black," Dumbledore looked ashamed at least. Sirius nodded.

"Harry," Sirius nodded.

Harry hissed out something in Parseltongue. The sink began to slide down into the floor with the sound of stone scraping on stone. A large hole leading to a ramp opened in the wall. It was easily big enough for two grown men to fit in together shoulder to shoulder. Sirius shone his wand down into the tunnel, but could not see the bottom.

"Shack, you first," Sirius ordered. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward. After a deep breath, he jumped into the tunnel.

The others waited for him to call the next person down. A few minutes later a silvery lynx bounded up the ramp.

"All clear," it spoke in Shacklebolt's voice.

"Aurors," Sirius nodded to them. "Albus, you stay put. Ginny, you st…"

"Don't even think that I'm letting Harry go down there without me," Ginny glared at him.

"I was going to say, stay close to Harry," Sirius told her with a raised hand. "I know better than to try to get you to stay behind."

"Glad to hear it," Ginny bit out.

Sirius sighed. He was definitely not going to try separating them. He knew they were stronger together, and their sense of adventure was worse than James and his ever was. They waited until the other five Aurors were down, before he nodded to Harry and Ginny. After they were down the tunnel, Sirius turned back to Dumbledore.

"This keeps up and Lady Longbottom will have your head on her desk for a warning as what not to do as headmaster of this school," Sirius told him pointedly.

"I am well aware," Albus nodded.

"Consider yourself on borrowed time as headmaster," Sirius glared, before jumping down the tunnel.

* * *

"Merlin," Sirius breathed as his wand light shone on the giant snake skin in the tunnel.

"Another locked door up here," one of the Aurors called.

Sirius made his way forward with Harry and Ginny close behind him. Kingsley stood at the head of the skin with a look of shock. He gulped as he turned to follow Sirius. They reached the other Aurors and the locked door. Seeing the snakes carved onto it, Harry hissed out for it to open.

"Stay together," Sirius ordered. "If you hear movement, close your eyes and conjure a rooster. We're dealing with a Basilisk."

The Aurors all nodded with wide eyes. They carefully walked down a long corridor lined with open-mouthed snake heads to a statue of Salazar Slytherin. One of the Aurors pointed to a doorway to the left of the small lake at the foot of the statue. Sirius gave a nod as they moved in that direction. The tunnel split at a staircase lead up to something and a touch lit corridor ahead. Sirius cursed.

"King, take Edwards and Bushhinkle. Search the tunnel," Sirius ordered quietly. "Everyone else, up we go."

About halfway up the stairs, Sirius looked back at Harry and Ginny. Harry had a strange look on his face as his head was turned to one side. He looked at Ginny, but she shook her head, pointing up the stairs. Sirius was about to ask, when Ginny placed a finger to her lips. Ginny then turned to Harry with wide eyes. He turned, gave her a quick kiss before moving forward.

Sirius stared at Harry as he moved past him on the stairs. Ginny touched Sirius' arm. She shook her head again before he could speak. After Harry was ten steps above them, Ginny motioned for Sirius to follow. He was about to run after Harry, but stopped him. She waved him close.

"Walk, don't run," she told him just barely audible. "It's about thirty steps up in a nesting chamber. It's sleeping. Harry can sense it for some reason."

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes. He nodded, motioning her to follow him. Harry had reached the Auror that was leading the way. Harry stopped, looking down at Sirius and Ginny as they climbed after. Sirius waved the Auror to stay where he was. Harry waited for them to catch up. He looked at Ginny with a smile before starting up again.

Harry climbed five more steps before his hand grasp air. Sirius paused as a silver sword appeared in Harry's hand. Harry looked at it briefly before climbing the rest of the steps. Sirius could barely see Harry as he stood looking into the dark. Harry looked down at Ginny, who stopped. She placed a hand on Sirius, making him stop.

Harry heaved a quiet deep breath as he looked into the small opening in front of him. _'I love you, Gin!'_ he sent through their bond, before stepping in. He walked the short few meters to the lighted opening ahead. He paused again at the opening, seeing the torches around the chamber. He looked down seeing the gigantic grey-blackish body coiled in a huge circle on the floor. Finding the head by the massive horn-like spikes that angled the same way as the scales, Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage. He jumped to the floor ramming the blade into the Basilisk's massive head.

Harry jumped back as a black cloud hissed out of the wound. He had to cover his ears as the cloud shrieked loudly. The sound echoed off the walls, amplified by the enclosed space. The great body convulsed suddenly, then lay still. Harry barely heard the hissing of air above the ringing in his ears as the last breath of the snake escaped its mouth.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she jumped down to him, hugging him tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just a ringing in my ears."

"Good Godric!" Sirius stared from the opening at the Basilisk. "Is that…?" he asked as he hopped down looking at the sword. He reached his hand for it.

"Sirius! No!" Harry cried, but a second too late. Sirius touched the sword. He felt a strong shock to his hand as he pulled it back quickly, shaking it. "It only let's direct family touch it, unless I hand it to you."

"Good to know," Sirius grimaced. "Merlin, that hurt! You wanna grab that and we can get outta here."

"Sure," Harry smirked. Sirius watched as Harry held out his hand. The sword vanished from the head of the Basilisk, into Harry's waiting hand.

"Show off," Ginny swatted him playfully. Sirius just sighed with a shake of his head.

* * *

"Thank you for your statement, Myrtle," Sirius nodded. "We'll get in touch with any of your family that's still alive and let them know we've solved your murder."

"Thank you, Sirius," Myrtle smiled shyly at him. "You're still as good looking as you were in school."

"Uh…thanks," Sirius gulped. "I'm sure my fiancée would agree."

Myrtle sighed dramatically. "Why are all the cute ones always already taken?"

Sirius didn't answer as he backed up slowly. He heard Harry and Ginny giggling just outside the door. Sirius sighed as he opened the door to see their mischievous looks. He gave them a warning look that he knew they wouldn't heed.

"Alright, back to the Tower with you two," he told them putting his hands on his hips.

"Whatever you say, cutie," Ginny giggled as she and Harry turned hand in hand to head back to the Common Room.

Sirius sighed again, running a hand over his face. Kingsley stopped beside him with a smirk.

"Don't you start," Sirius warned him. Kingsley's rich, deep laugh echoed through the corridors.

* * *

The rest of term was relatively quiet with the only real excitement about Quidditch. Gryffindor faced Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup in the final. It was a long drawn out match with the Slytherins cheating at every turn. In the end, however, it was Harry who caught the Snitch as Ginny and the twins gave him a little assistance by throwing the Quaffle and hitting a Bludger at Nott to slow his pursuit.

The rest of term flew by as Harry and Ginny spent time studying and goofing around with their friends. As term neared the end, no one could miss the sense of foreboding and stress on Dumbledore's face. As the final day drew closer, the old man looked very much his age and older at every meal. At the Ending Feast, he looked almost sad as he dismissed them from the dinner. The next morning, Dumbledore looked almost like a hollow shell of the man he once was. He merely picked at his breakfast, refusing to look up at the students or the teachers.

Sirius stood in the Board of Governors conference room exchanging looks with the other eleven Governors. They had heard his complete report of the year and the investigations he had conducted. He had no doubt in his mind what the decision would be.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Sirius asked, receiving eleven nods.

* * *

A/N: Might actually get some work done this week! Anyway, _Flames_ is up next. The poll still open on my profile until it is completed, which is in 4 chapters. The cliffie I left you with in _Heart_ will answered soon. Sorry about the long waits between. Summer is not easy to work around as a parent sometimes. As Always, thanks so much for the R/Rs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Downfall of Albus Dumbledore**

Minerva McGonagall waited in her office nervously two days after the school year ended. The students had already gone home for the summer holidays. She stared at her fireplace expecting it to burst into green flames at any moment. Minerva took a deep breath as she wondered what the Board of Governors wanted to speak to her about after receiving a letter that morning. She jumped slightly as the flames erupted in a green flash. Minerva raised a silent eyebrow as not only the Board came through, but the Minister of Magic, Remus Lupin holding Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Prudence Smythe, Aurors Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Minister Amelia Bones didn't say a word, just motioned for Augusta Longbottom to lead the way. Sirius inclined his head to Minerva for her to follow. Minerva fell into the large group as they silent trudged up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. As they approached the gargoyle at the entrance, Augusta spoke sharply to it. Minerva was surprised how fast the gargoyle moved out of her way. As they reached the top of the stairs, Augusta didn't even bother to knock. She just slammed the door open with a look of outrage on her face.

"You were warned, Dumbledore!" was all Minerva heard Augusta say before she heard a stuttering response from Dumbledore.

* * *

 ** _Oh, How the Mighty Have Fallen_**

 _By Edger Clearwater_

 _The Wizarding World is in SHOCK!_

 _On the morning of 16 June, around 9 o'clock, the Wizarding World was placed in a state of disbelief. All twelve members of the Board of Governors, the Minister of Magic herself, Aurors, and others who remain a mystery to this reporter and the press, entered the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. To say why they were there is shocking enough, but to be told unequivocally by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones that it is all true is almost unbelievable and inconceivable._

 _But it was. But now we are left to wonder, how damage could have been done if this did not happen now._

 _On 16 June, yes, just three days ago, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was arrested and charged with seven, yes,_ _ **SEVEN**_ _different crimes. The least of which was Third Party Kidnapping. This is when you have someone else unknowingly kidnap a child or person for your own plans but do not participate in the act of the actual kidnapping. The most severe of the crimes is Accessary to Murder, which he was charged within three different counts (Namely the Bones Family, the McKinnon Family, and most notably the Potters). It has been revealed that Mr. Dumbledore leaked sensitive information to known and suspected Death Eaters during the war on the whereabouts of these three families._

 _Other charges brought against Dumbledore were two counts of Obstruction of Justice: withholding vital information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters, and the sealing of the Potters' Will. Obstruction of an Investigation: withholding assistance and information on the disappearance of former Auror, now Potions Mistress Prudence Smythe. Endangerment of a Minor Child: Harry James Potter, himself(!), by placing him unlawfully with his Muggle relatives who were abusive. And two counts of Endangerment of Multiple Minor Children. This was one of the most shocking to all. Dumbledore knowingly hired Quirinus Quirrell, who was revealed to have been the host body to You-Know-Who's disembodied soul, and proven fraud Gilderoy Lockhart to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts._

 _The International Confederation of Wizards was also contacted shortly after the arrest was made. A spokeswitch for the High Council's office stated that the ICW was opening its own investigation into any and all activates of Mr. Dumbledore in his connection to and with the ICW. He was removed as Supreme Mugwump only hours after his arrest._

 _Minister Bones wasted no time in scheduling a trial, which was held yesterday at the Ministry of Magic in London. Mr. Dumbledore readily confessed in open court, without the aid of any potions, in front of the entire Wizengamot, representatives from the International Confederation of Wizards, and the entire Board of Governors, to all of these crimes._

 _Mr. Dumbledore did not attempt any kind of defense for his actions. He looked defeated and older than anyone has ever seen the once great Wizard. His only statement for his actions: "I did it all for the greater good of the Wizarding World."_

 _Minister Bones asked, and received, a maximum sentence of life in Nuramgard Prison in Germany because she felt Azkaban would be too easy for Dumbledore to escape if he so chose. At Nuramgard, Dumbledore will be restrained by power nullifier bracelets with permanent Sticking Charms._

 _The only statement that was given to the press after the trial came from Dumbledore's own brother, Aberforth, of Hogsmeade, Scotland: "He acted like he was a deity, messed with too many peoples' lives. He got what he deserved."_

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is a very short chapter. Yes, more on this one to come. However, the significance of this chapter will have long-reaching effects later. Ponder the crimes listed. Anything I may have missed? As always, thanks for the R/Rs. BTW: _Flames_ is complete, _Essence_ is started, the poll is now closed, and _Heart_ is up next (with a longer chapter than this, I promise).


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So just so you know, I have been working on chapters and doing research, and I apologize that it's taken a while. So, a little deviation from the rotation: while working on this chapter, I was also working on the next chapter in _Family Matters_ , so that will be out soon. After that (fingers crossed) _Essence._ More at the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Black Wedding**

"Good morning, Molly," Sandi smiled as she came in the door to the Burrow's kitchen. Molly could see she looked a bit anxious and uneasy.

"Good morning, dear," Molly smiled back not wanting to add to it. Sandi looked away distractedly at the table.

"Ah, Arthur, I'm glad I caught you," Sandi jabbered nervously.

"Morning, Sandi," Arthur nodded. He let her sit down before turning a curious look to her. "What can I do for you?"

"I…uh…want to ask you…a…favor," she stammered out. Sandi looked down as if her hands were more interesting than the conversation she was trying to have.

"You have but to ask," Arthur assured her.

"Well…you see…Sirius and I were talking…and…we…um…realized that…" she paused taking a deep breath. "Merlin, this harder than I thought…"

"Sandi," Arthur placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Just ask. If it's something I can help you with, you know I will."

Sandi sighed heavily. "I wanted to ask you since my father is…no longer around…if you would…consent to…give me away?"

"I would be more than honored," Arthur smiled as he stood, pulling Sandi into a comforting hug.

"Thank you," Sandi swallowed her emotions back. Sandi turned to a smiling Molly. She took another deep breath. "Molly, would you…"

"Oh, of course, dear," Molly smiled crushing Sandi in a hug. "I would be remiss if I denied you a stand-in mother-of-the-bride."

"Thank you," Sandi choked out. "You have no idea what it means to me."

"You're quite welcome," Molly smiled. "Now, do have your party lined up? Venue? Anything I can help with?"

"The venue is taken care of," Sandi nodded. "I may need some help with convincing who I want as my bridesmaid."

"Ah," Molly nodded knowingly. "I take it you haven't asked her yet?"

"Or the groomsman," lamented Sandi with a grimace. "They haven't exactly been around my place much lately. I think I may have upset Ginny with my insistence to plan hers when she's told me repeatedly, they are already doing so, and in no uncertain terms, _their way_."

"Morning," Harry brightly called from the stairs. His smile drooped a little as he saw Sandi standing by the table.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Molly chirped. "Tea's on the table. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Morning, Aunt Sandi," Harry nodded with less emotion. Sandi sighed. She was correct, they were still upset with her.

"Harry, please," Sandi almost begged, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and Ginny about you already having your plans started. I just wanted you to have more options in planning, honestly."

" _I_ understand," Harry replied, holding up a hand to stop her response. " _But_ …it's not _me_ you need to beg forgiveness from."

Sandi sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is she listening?"

"Yes," Harry commented, pointedly turning to pour tea for them.

"Ginny, please," appealed Sandi, to the back of Harry's head. "I'm sorry. I just want your bonding day to be as perfect as mine is shaping up to be."

"Then _listen_ to me next time you pull out your plans," frowned Ginny as she crossed her arms at the bottom of the stairs. Sandi jumped as she spun around to face the irritated looking young redhead. "We've been over this before. All _I_ want is a little understanding that _Harry and I_ are planning _our_ bonding the way _we_ want it. And _we_ have most of that plan _already_ made, revised, and set. All _I_ ask is that everyone remembers _that_ , and _stops_ pushing other things onto _us_ that _they_ think _we_ will like."

"I will," Sandi promised. "Tell you what: how about we sit down and go over _your_ plans at some point after the wedding, so I know where I can _offer_ you help? That way I don't upset you again."

Ginny considered her for a moment, sharing a look with Harry. With a slight nod, Ginny turned back to Sandi, looking a lot calmer. "Alright."

"Good," Sandi breathed in relief. "Now, the next hurdle."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Ginny slid into the seat beside him, rubbing her hand across his back. Ginny turned back to Sandi with a questioning look of her own. Their intense looks made Sandi falter for a moment. She knew the clothing requirements of the positions were not going to be received very well. Neither Harry or Ginny liked wearing formal attire. This was going to be worse than asking Arthur to give her away. Sandi swallowed and wished again Sirius had not had to leave for the Ministry so early that morning, or that Prue or Remus were conspicuously not available to be there.

"Um…" Sandi started. She paused again as Ginny's look intensified even more. "Ginny, I would…like you to…uh…erm…that is if you agree…to…um…"

"Agree to what, exactly?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Just say it, Aunt Sandi," Harry encouraged as his green eyes flashed in annoyance at her stuttering question.

Sandi took a deep breath. "Ginny, I would like you…to be…my bridesmaid."

" _Excuse me_?" Ginny asked with renewed irritation. "As in _dress-wearing_ , _standing_ in front, _walking_ down the _aisle_ bridesmaid?"

"Yes," Sandi answered weakly. "We have the perfect escort for you if he agrees," she added quickly.

"And _just who_ would _that be_?" Ginny ground out.

"Harry, of course," Sandi answered.

"Oh," Ginny blinked.

"Did you really think we would try to split you two up, even for the wedding?" Sandi asked indignantly. "We know better. Prue and Remus, on the other hand, we have no qualms about."

Ginny giggled. "Is this a way to find out _who_ she's been seeing?"

"Oh, I think we know _who_ ," Sandi smiled slyly, "it's more getting her to admit it."

"Ah, Professor Burke," Harry and Ginny cooed as they leaned on each other holding their hands to their hearts much to the amusement of the adults.

"And Remus?" asked Arthur as Molly set the food on the table.

"Getting him to actually _commit_ to a real relationship with Dora," Sandi huffed. "I swear that man is as stubborn as a hippogriff!"

"In Moony's defense, feeble as it may be," Harry commented, "he doesn't want to hurt her with his furry side."

"We all understand that," Sandi nodded. "But she doesn't care about that. She cares about him."

" _I_ say he needs a good _swift kick_ to straighten himself _out_ ," Molly interjected with an edge to her voice that told them she meant every word.

"I couldn't agree more," Sandi nodded. "Oh, and let Ron, Percy, and the twins know they are encouraged to have a plus one, but not required."

"Ron with a date," Ginny laughed almost falling out of her chair. Harry almost choked on a bite of eggs as he tried not to laugh.

Ron walked in with a confused face. Ginny took one look at Ron's face and did fall out of her chair laughing, followed shortly by Harry.

"Did I miss something?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"You…date…wedding…" Harry wheezed out between laughs. Ron's face paled, only adding to their laughter.

"A…d…da…date? As…as in…gi…girl…wi…with…me?" Ron stuttered out. Sandi nodded. Ron's eyes bulged before he fled the kitchen.

Fred and George walked in looking back at the fleeing Ron in confusion. They turned to Harry and Ginny still giggling as they helped each other off the floor. George raised his right eyebrow, Fred his left.

"What did you tell Ron?" Fred asked.

"He's encouraged to have a date for the wedding," Molly answered with a wave of her hand as she returned to the stove for more platters of food.

"Brilliant!" George and Fred smiled.

"And so are you," Arthur smiled at the twins.

"We…?" Fred asked wide-eyed.

"Us…?" George asked with a tremble in his voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them. "Get over yourselves."

"Two words," Harry stated. "Angelina, Alicia."

"Done," Fred shrugged.

"Double done," shrugged George as they sat down.

"You already asked them, didn't you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," they shrugged. Ginny turned her intense gaze on them. The twins squirmed in their chairs. Harry looked up at the twins from over his teacup.

"Alright…" Fred broke first.

"Yes, we did," George added.

"Thought so," Ginny nodded.

Percy entered the kitchen with a confused look. "Why is Ron hiding in his room?"

"We need dates for the wedding," Fred chuckled.

"And you know Ron," George grinned.

"Afraid of girls!" they chimed together.

"Ah!" Percy nodded. "In that case, I was correct in asking Penelope to join me."

Ginny looked at Harry with an evil grin. Harry grinned at her with the same smirk.

"We didn't do it!" the twins hurried out.

"Not you," Harry frowned at them.

"Ron," Ginny added. "Sandi, knowing Ron, there is zero chance of him asking a girl to the wedding."

"However," Harry went on for her. "We happen to know he has a crush on two girls."

"Oh, do tell," George leaned forward.

"Who are they?" Fred's eyes lit up like glittering candles.

"Hermione and Susan," Ginny answered.

"Invite them both," Fred caught on.

"And put Ronniekins in the pressure cooker!" George grinned.

"Merlin, help us," Sandi groaned. "That's all we need is the four of you conspiring against us." She paused, thinking about their words, a smile creasing her face. "But you're right. Write their names down for me and the invites will go out as soon as I get back home."

* * *

Harry stood looking out the small window in the chapel in Godric's Hollow. Sirius, Remus, and Harry were in one of the back rooms getting ready for the wedding of Sirius and Sandi, but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. The room had a window that looked out at the graveyard beside the church. He could plainly see his parents' graves from where he stood. Harry's emotions were in turmoil. One minute he was happy for Sirius and Sandi, the next he was thinking of his parents. A tear rolled down his cheek in one of the low moments.

Ginny kept sending comforting and calming thoughts to Harry from the other side of the building, but it just wasn't helping much.

 _'_ _If I could get away from Sandi and Prue, I would. You know that,'_ Ginny told him.

 _'_ _I know,'_ Harry took a deep breath. _'It wouldn't be as bad if I couldn't see them from here.'_

 _'_ _I know, love,'_ Ginny wrapped him in a mental hug.

Harry was brought out of his conversation with Ginny as two hands were placed gently on his shoulders. He turned, seeing Sirius looking out the window.

"I know, Prongslet," Sirius sniffed. "I wish they were here, too. Believe me, I do. But as Sandi told me when she suggested it, 'having it here, they are here physically and in our hearts'."

Harry only nodded. His throat was too constricted at the moment to speak. Sirius smiled sadly, pulling Harry into a hug. Soon, Remus was joining them. Each of them knew how hard being here was for the others. They took comfort in knowing they were not alone in the pain on such a joyous day. Ginny felt Harry's shift in emotions and added another mental hug for him.

 _'_ _Sandi and Prue are the same way,'_ Ginny told him. _'I feel your emotional swings, love. Concentrate on the here and now. We all wish they were here. But Pads is right, and so was Sandi. They are here, just not the way we all wish they were.'_

 _'_ _Love you, Gin,'_ Harry thought back with a mental hug to her.

 _'_ _Love you, too,'_ Ginny sent back with a mental warm smile.

"I take the girls are in the same way?" Sirius asked as Harry's eyes unglazed.

"Yeah," Harry answered with a small smile. There was a knock on the door before either adult could reply.

"It's time," Bill called as he stuck his head in the door.

* * *

Harry stood with Remus waiting for Prue and Ginny to come out of their changing room. Arthur and Molly had gone in a few minutes before to let them know it was time. Molly opened the door with a wide grin as she came out. She stopped by Harry, smoothing out the collar of his dress robes. She gave him a warm, motherly smile before patting his cheek with a gentle hand. As she left, the door opened to reveal Ginny.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. Ginny smiled at his awestruck look. Harry took a shuddering breath as Ginny approached. Her red hair was in an elaborate French Twist down her back except for two locks that were curled hanging loosely on either side of her face. She wore her Magical headband with a white lily on the right side. Her rose gold colored dress was a modest ankle-length A-line cut with three layers of chiffon for the skirt. She had a gold sash belt around her waist with a single layer chiffon stretch bodice overlay. The two three-quarter-inch straps were set off with a gold bow on each shoulder. The whole look took Harry's breath away.

"You have to breath, love," Ginny joked with a smug smile.

"You look gorgeous," Harry finally got out.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled. She flicked her eyes over Harry. He was in a simple set of black dress robes with a gold-colored bowtie and vest with red buttons. The jacket had a thin edge of gold piping along the collar. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks, love," Harry smiled as he offered her his arm. Ginny grinned as she took it.

As the soft music started to play, Harry and Ginny walked slowly out into the auditorium of the chapel. Harry glanced around the crowd, seeing many familiar faces. Quite a few of their professors were there, including McGonagall, Sprout, Burke, and Flitwick. Several students from their year at Hogwarts, like Susan Bones, Neville, Draco, Hannah, and Hermione. Luna and her father were just behind the Weasleys. Harry mentally nudged Ginny as his eyes fell on Ron. He was sandwiched between Susan and Hermione looking exceedingly uncomfortable. Ginny laughed through their bond trying not to laugh out loud at her brother.

Ginny spotted two unfamiliar girls sitting next to Bill and Charlie. Both of the young women looked to be her oldest brothers' current girlfriends. With a slight push of her Magic, Ginny was able to read their auras. She huffed inwardly. Neither of them had any real commitment in mind for her brothers. Bill caught her eye as if knew what she was up to. He gave her a small shake of his head and a slight warning look. Ginny just gave him a smug smile in return with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry and Ginny separated as they reached the front, each turning as they took their places. Harry finally took in the decorations of the chapel. Red and golden yellow rose were scattered around with white lilies in small bunches. The streamers matched the flowers as they wove around the arch and ends of the pews. A large cluster of flowers with a large red bow was on the center of the arch. Harry had to admit, Sirius and Sandi had chosen their colors well.

Prue and Remus came down the aisle next. Remus was in similar dress robes, but he had a dark red vest and tie with gold buttons. Prue was in a matching but a slightly darker shade of dress as Ginny. Harry watched as Remus made eye contact with Dora, who was seated next to Professor Burke. Harry had to chuckle inwardly at the look on his professor's face as he stared at Prue. Harry also saw the look Prue shared with him as she and Remus neared and passed Dora and Burke.

 _'_ _Oh, just wait for the reception!'_ Ginny giggled in his head.

 _'_ _This is gonna be brilliant!'_ Harry chuckled back. _'No way out this time!'_

The music changed, ending their mental conversation. Sirius stepped up on the step to take his position as the bridal march began. Arthur and Sandi appeared at the end of the aisle. Arthur smiled proudly at Sandi just before they started down the center of the pews.

Harry heard Sirius gasped slightly as Sandi come into view. Her cream-colored dress had a straight cut corset-style bodice that ended with a shallow V at the waist. The skirt was floor length with a layer of sheer chiffon with embroidered white lilies from the bottom to the knees. The top was covered with the same sheer that came up to her neck and flowed over her shoulders as oversized sleeves. Her brown hair was in a layered twist that covered her ears, flowing down her back.

Arthur placed a kiss on Sandi's cheek before placing her hand in Sirius'. He took his seat next to Molly, who was wiping her eyes.

"Dearly beloved witches and wizards…" the officiant began.

* * *

After the wedding, the guests gathered at the Burrow for the reception. A large tent had been set up for the dinner in the back garden. The family and friends of the new Lord and Lady Black were even more raucous than the normal dinners around the Weasley table. There was loud laughter and conversations from all the tables. Sirius and Sandi were greeting their guests as Prue and Professor Burke kept sharing looks. A fact that did not escape the notice of Harry and Ginny. Prue felt eyes on her, turning to look at the smug look on Harry's face. She knew she had been caught.

"Come on, Aunt Prue," Harry grinned as Prue blushed and squirmed in her chair beside him at the front table. "Just admit it!"

"No," Prue breathed out. "I won't admit anything."

"Aunt Prue," Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulder, "let me put it this way: admit it, or he doesn't get an invitation to our bonding and he won't be your plus one."

"You…you…" Prue's head shot up as she sputtered. Ginny raised an eyebrow with a smug smile on her face. Harry had the exact same look on his face. Prue huffed, narrowing her eyes. "And I thought the twins were bad at blackmail!"

"So, is that a yes?" Harry asked.

"Only if you keep it quiet for now," sighed Prue. "We want to wait for a little…more…stability…at Hogwarts before we go public."

"With the old man gone, that shouldn't be too long," Harry grinned triumphantly.

"Just…just don't tell…Sandi," Prue pleaded.

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously. "Why are you hiding it from her? And the rest of us for that matter?"

"Randy…" Prue paused as she considered her words. "He wants to earn your trust the right way by getting to know you, not just because of me. He has skills and things that might be helpful someday."

"Alright," Harry nodded as he glanced at Burke who was looking a little concerned by the shrewd look from Ginny. "We'll work on it."

Remus stood, tapping his goblet for attention as Sirius and Sandi returned to their seats at the center of the front table. He waited as the crowd quieted before he cleared his throat. He flashed Sirius a playful smile. Sirius groaned, knowing he was about to be embarrassed.

"As Best Man, it falls to me to make the first toast," Remus began. "I have known Sirius longer than most of you here, with the exception of Andi, of course." He paused as the crowd chuckled. Andi raised her goblet a little higher with a nod.

"When I first met him," Remus continued, "he was an eleven-year-old first year going to Hogwarts. And an immature git, as our dear late friend, Lily Potter loved to point out." Remus paused for the crowd to quiet again after another good chuckle. "Yes, I was one of them, but let's face it, James and Sirius were the ones she referred to mostly."

"Remus," Sirius warned lightly as the guest laughed more.

"Sandi on the other hand," Remus continued unabashed, "being my cousin on my father's side, we have known each other since we were younger. She, too, had some rather…scathing remarks about our antics in school. I believe the phrase was 'blithering ignoramuses who could drive Peeves barmy'." The crowd laughed outright at that. Sandi blushed, covering her face with a hand.

"Yes, I'll admit, we had fun. We had a few laughs. But two things were clear to me from the off. James Potter was head over arse in love with Lily Evans, and Sirius was quite taken with Sandi. It took years listening to James and Sirius about those two for the ladies to actually take notice of them. Although, they probably didn't help their case much with all the pranks."

"You were in on them, too," Sirius defended himself with a smile.

"That may be," Remus grinned, making Sirius squirm a little. "But I wasn't doing them to impress girls." Remus raised his eyebrows to Sirius as the crowd laughed at their banter. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! In sixth year, things changed. Sandi developed a crush on my dear friend here, and the rest they say is history. Although, James was a little lost puppy for a little while without his sidekick here."

The crowd chuckled again. Remus raised his goblet further. "So, I toast old friends not here. And dear friends that are like family that really are family now. To James and Lily!" Remus paused as the crowd joined in his silent salute. "And to Sirius and Sandi, I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Cheers!" came the response from the crowd.

Prue stood as Remus took his seat. She gave Sandi a smile and wink before she started. "It has been my honor to be the sister to the bride all her life. I remember the day these two met as well. I was starting my fourth year when Sandi started Hogwarts.

"I took one look at the young Sirius Black and thought to myself, 'Yup, there's a troublemaker'!" She paused as the audience laughed. Sirius groaned with a sigh. Prue looked at him. "Tell me, I'm wrong."

"My only defense is I was eleven," Sirius shook his head.

"Well, my dear sister was smitten with Sirius' looks, even then. She just wanted him to grow up a little." Prue had to pause for the laughter to die down again. "But he did…sort of." Laughter rang out again, much to the chagrin of Sirius. "Some of you know that I was missing for several years. But thanks to Dora and Sirius, I'm not there anymore. For that alone, I will always be grateful to my new brother-in-law. Sandi never gave up hope of one day finding me. And I never gave up hope of being found.

"So, I say this from the bottom of my heart, thank you both. Sandi, you have always been there for me. I will gladly return the favor…to both of you. I wish you nothing but joy, happiness, and love for the rest of your days. To Sirius and Sandi!"

As the audience echoed the toast, Sirius and Sandi both stood, pulling Prue into a tight hug. Remus joined them as the crowd applauded cheerfully. Remus motioned them over to the dancefloor as soft music began to play. Sirius and Sandi shared the first dance alone before the crowd joined them led by a smirking Harry and confused looking Ginny.

Harry started moving to the rhythm of the music, leading Ginny in a waltz. Ginny looked at him in surprise. "You've been hiding this, haven't you?"

"I like giving you surprises," Harry shrugged.

"Well, this one is a welcome one," smiled Ginny. "You dance splendidly, love."

"Why thank you," grinned Harry. "We'll have to thank Aunt Prue for this, though."

"Speaking of which," Ginny motioned with her chin over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned them so he was facing the way Ginny had been looking. Across the dancefloor, Prue and Professor Burke were dancing quite close and trying to blend in behind the other people. Harry grinned knowing they had more fodder for blackmail as Prue and Burke shared a quick kiss.

* * *

Sirius and Sandi looked around at their guests on the dancefloor as they took a break after a long time dancing. Sandi pointed out Harry and Ginny dancing sweetly, lost in their own little world. Sirius smiled knowing the two of them were more than happy to share such a great time together. Sirius spotted Prue and Randle Burke trying to hide as they danced. Sandi gave Sirius a triumphant smile as she knew now, they had all been correct about those two. Sirius chuckled as he pointed out Ron awkwardly dancing with Susan Bones, who was beet red but smiling.

Turning slightly, Sirius noticed Molly and Arthur dancing in one corner. Then Sirius realized he hadn't seen Remus in quite a while. Sandi looked at him with a mirrored look of confusion and suspicion.

"Where's Remus and Dora?" Sandi voiced his question for him. Before Sirius could answer, the music stopped for a second allowing them to hear voices on the other side of the tent wall. Sirius raised an eyebrow, tilting his head for Sandi to follow him.

They rounded the back corner of the tent from the side entrance they had left from. Sirius' eyes grew wide as he looked at his younger cousin sitting on his best friend's lap, snogging like they were going to die in the next few hours. Sirius fought the laugh that was threatening to give them away. Sandi, however, didn't. Dora and Remus looked up in surprised shock as the bride and groom lost their struggle not to laugh. Both Remus and Dora were a great imitation of Weasley red.

"Soooo," Sandi smiled, drawing out the word. "What have we here?"

"Snog session…" Dora gulped. She looked at Remus, who nodded with a sigh. "…with…my…new…boyfriend…"

Sirius let out a loud barking laugh. "What took you so long, Moony?"

* * *

Inside, Harry and Ginny finally took a break to sit with some of their friends. They were both flushed and breathing slightly heavily. Draco nodded as Harry sat next to him.

"How's your night going?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Not as well as yours," Draco answered, receiving a swat from Hannah. "Not that mine hasn't been enjoyable."

"Better," Hannah frowned as Harry and Ginny laughed. Neville and Luna joined them with a sour-looking Hermione.

"Don't ask," Neville pleaded quietly. Harry noticed Ron was still on the dancefloor with Susan. He nodded at Neville in understanding.

"Um…Draco?" Luna asked as she stared at something in the far corner of the tent.

"Yes, Luna?"

Luna didn't answer, just pointed. The rest of them turned to see what had captured her attention. At a table on the other side of the tent, sitting alone together, were Xeno Lovegood and Narcissa Black. Draco coughed the sip of punch he had been taking. His mother and Luna's father looked to be in deep discussion about something and comparing what looked like pictures.

"Wonder what that's about?" Draco asked, turning to Luna.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Luna shrugged.

"Is there something I should know?" Hannah asked a bit cross.

"It's not like that, Hannah," Draco frowned slightly. "There's something they haven't told us."

"And we have always felt some kind of connection," Luna added.

"Hannah," Harry spoke up quickly. She turned with a slightly angry face. "It's not the same kind of connection as Ginny and I have."

"It's more like what I have with Bill or Charlie," Ginny added quickly.

"You don't think…?" Hannah let the question hang as she looked over at the other table again.

"We don't know," Draco told her as he took her hand. Hannah turned back to him, then looked at Luna. "But we want to find out."

"I understand," Hannah nodded, squeezing his hand slightly.

* * *

A/N: Well, now. Has the plot thickened? Or are more questions remaining? Oh, and have I forgotten something? Oh, wait...the Horcruxes! A few answers next chapter, and a few more questions. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I apologize for taking so long, been busy with home/family stuff. But finally finished this chapter. _Heart_ is up next. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Profile of a Dark Lord (Interlude IV)**

Harry and Ginny looked up from the table as Prue sat down with an uncomfortable expression as she looked between them and Sirius. Sandi came over to the table with the last of the pancakes she had been making with a raised eyebrow at Prue. Ginny could feel Prue's discomfort as Sandi sat beside Sirius. Harry continued to look at Prue as he took a bit of his breakfast. Prue started squirming in her chair under his gaze.

"Stop, Harry, please," Prue pleaded as she closed her eyes. "You two know that look of yours drives a person barmy."

"What's on your mind, Aunt Prue?" Ginny asked calmly, adding her gaze to Harry's.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Prue sighed. "Fine. I wanted to invite one more person to the meeting this afternoon."

"Professor Burke?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well…" Prue trailed off, biting her lip.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Ginny smirked with a knowing look.

"I…uh…" Prue continued to stammer as she looked away quickly.

"Prudence Emily Smythe!" Sandi grinned. "Out with it! We already know you two are a couple. That was evident at the wedding when Siri and I saw you two dancing and the kisses you shared."

Prue swung her head to look at her sister with wide eyes. "You know?" she breathed weakly. "You…saw…"

"Yes, we did," smirked Sirius.

"You weren't as sneaky as you thought you were at the wedding, Aunt Prue," Harry added.

"The looks, the dancing, the kisses, the hugs," Ginny listed.

"Slytherin snot," Prue groaned as she dropped her head.

"Out with it, Prue," Sandi insisted.

"Fine," sighed Prue. "Randy and I have been dating since the middle of their first year. Happy now?"

"It's a start," grinned Sandi.

"Why do you want to invite him?" Harry asked, the intense look returning to his gaze.

"Godric, I hate that look!" Prue looked down. She huffed before looking back up. "He wants to earn your trust so he cleared me to tell you a few things about him."

"Like what?" Ginny asked turning her intense look on Prue.

"Bloody Morgana's sagging teats, would you stop with that look?" Prue complained. "I'm going to tell you, just stop with the look."

"Well?" Harry blinked, making the intensity subside.

"Randy isn't just a professor," Prue started.

"Figured that out on our own," Ginny retorted.

"He was assigned to investigate Quirrell by the ICW, because…" Prue trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Who does he work for?"

"He is a…" Prue inhaled a breath. She exhaled slowly as she looked at Harry and Ginny. "A DFDL agent."

"DFDL?" Sandi hollered with wide eyes as she dropped her fork.

"He's…a _real_ …Dark Force…" Harry began looking astonished.

"Defense League… _agent_ …?" Ginny swallowed.

"Yes," Prue sighed. "He was placed at Hogwarts to track Quirrell, but given what happened at the end of the year his assignment changed."

"To what?" Sirius asked with narrowed eyes.

"One of his higher-ups knows a bit about these two," Prue gestured to Harry and Ginny. She raised her hand to stop any questions or anger. "Let me finish. He is there to help protect you two and give us any help he can. He has contacts everywhere and…"

"And?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And he has a message from his superiors at the DFDL for us," Prue stated.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what it is or what it's about. That's all he told me," Prue raised her hands. "The only thing he would say when I asked the same question is that it would be of help with lost things."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, then turned to Sirius and Sandi with a nod.

"We need to know either way, what they know and what they can offer," Harry nodded. Sirius and Sandi nodded.

"Tell him where and when," Ginny nodded at Prue.

"Thank you," Prue smiled before hurrying out of the kitchen.

* * *

"You two stay under the Cloak until we tell you to come out, got it?" Sirius told Harry and Ginny as they sat wrapped around each other in a corner of the new conference room in Grimmauld Place.

"We know, Pads," Harry frowned as he stroked a hand through Ginny's hair.

"Aunt Sandi went over this with us three times before we left the house," Ginny added with a pointed look at Sirius. "Do you _really_ want to irritate me?"

"Uh…no. Sorry, just…"

"Making sure," Harry finished for him with an eye roll. "We know."

"Bloody bond maturity," Sirius grumped as he nodded before leaving the room.

"Thought he'd never leave," Harry smirked as he dropped the Cloak around them before kissing Ginny's neck.

Harry and Ginny were in the middle a heated kiss when they heard a nervous-looking Prue walk into the room. She wrung her hands as she paced a few times in front of the fireplace as she waited for someone to come through. Harry raised a smirking eyebrow to Ginny as she turned to him with an evil grin. Each having the same thought as they watched Prue's nervousness, silently.

Green flames burst into the grate just before Professor Randle Burke stepped out. Prue greeted him with a relieved smile as she walked over to him.

"Hey there, handsome," Prue smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey there, yourself, gorgeous," Burke smiled before pulling Prue closer, kissing her rather passionately.

"Now we know for sure," Harry chuckled from under the Cloak.

"Definitely!" giggled Ginny.

Prue and Burke sprang apart, looking around for them in shock. They couldn't see anyone else in the room, but they could hear Harry and Ginny's giggling laughter echoing off the walls around the room. Prue's eyes grew wide as she realized why she couldn't see them.

"Bloody Potter Invisibility Cloak," Prue groaned as she started feeling around. After a few blind swipes of her hand, Prue frowned as the giggling grew louder. "You better hope to Merlin, I don't find you."

"Find who?" asked Sirius with a grin as he came in.

Harry and Ginny silently moved behind Prue before dropping the Cloak and shouting, "Us!"

Prue and Burke both jumped in startlement. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius laughed as they paled then reddened.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Prue complained to Burke.

"Oh, James was worse," chuckled Sirius as he walked over to Burke, extending his hand. Burke took his hand warily as Sirius grinned at him devilishly.

"I don't know about that," Prue frowned at a still giggling Harry and Ginny.

"Just be glad it was us and not the twins," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

"They would have used a Sticking Charm to prove it to everybody," Harry laughed. Prue sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You'll have to excuse them, Randle," Sirius grinned. "They have a mischievous streak as bad as Harry's father did."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Sandi smirked sarcastically at Sirius as she walked in. "You were, and still are, just as bad as James ever was! Or do I need to remind you of Charlie's last visit with the ink exploding apple?"

"Well…" Sirius cleared his throat. "We were just product testing. In my defense, it wasn't my invention."

"No," Sandi agreed. "But you and the twins were the ones who duped him into eating it."

"Word of advice, Randy," Prue looked at him seriously. "Don't except food from the Weasley twins. Or these three."

"Understood," Burke nodded with wide eyes and pale.

"Aw, why?" Harry smiled with mock offense.

"I think he would have made a _great_ little yellow canary!" Ginny giggled. Burke paled more as Prue sighed, shaking her head.

"Now you know why I didn't want to make us public knowledge," Prue told Burke.

"I'm beginning to see why," Burke nodded.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the teasing session, but," Sandi announced as she looked at her watch, "we have other guests coming. You two, get back under the Clock and no…"

"No, what?" Ginny raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Never mind," Sandi sighed. "Just hide."

"What was she talking about?" Burke whispered to Prue as Harry and Ginny disappeared again.

"You'd rather not know," Prue shook her head. "It's a bond thing, and they're almost married anyway."

"Uh…" Burke blinked.

"Trust me, don't ask," Prue reiterated.

"No worse than you, Aunt Prue," they heard Harry snicker. Prue and Burke blushed as Sandi raised a questioning eyebrow.

No other comments could be made as the Floo flared green again. Remus, Dora, Molly, and Arthur stepped through in close succession. A minute later, while the adults were still greeting each other, Andi and Narcissa stepped out of the grate. They were followed by Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. After another short minute Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout arrived.

"Please, have a seat," Sirius called after the greetings were complete. "Kreacher, please bring in the refreshments."

"Here youse are, sir," Kreacher bowed. "Enjoy, please."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Narcissa smiled at the old elf. Kreacher gave her a small bow and smile before disappearing.

"First, Sandi and I would like to welcome all of you to my London offices," Sirius began. "Second, this is meeting to discuss some very important topics that a few of you are very aware of, but don't know the entire story. Lastly, I may be a Lord, a Board member, an Auror, but this is a very intimate and informal group. Think of it as…an Inner Circle of sorts."

"Just what _is_ this all about, Black?" Moody grumbled.

"Sandi? Why don't you start?" Sirius nodded to her.

"We're here to discuss four interconnected topics," Sandi began as she stood. With a wave of her wand, Harry's Penceive floated over to the table from the far corner. "We have several memories to view, but we'll get to those in a moment. Just so you all know; we have two additional people in this room. It is actually because of them that we are here."

"What're you talkin' about?" Moody scowled. "My eye ain't seein' nobody else here."

"That's because we warded the room against your eye," Sirius smirked.

"And who might that be?" Shacklebolt asked as he crossed his arms.

"You can come out now," Sandi call over her shoulder.

Harry and Ginny appeared in an armchair behind Sandi. Ginny looked quite comfortable sitting on Harry's lap. They both had a somewhat glazed look to their eyes and goofy smiles. Molly frowned at them slightly with a shake of her head. Sirius and Remus tried to hide their grins. Prue and Sandi just rolled their eyes.

"Not even going to ask," Dora shook her head.

"Probably safest," Remus chuckled.

"Why're they here?" growled Moody.

"Because like it or not, Alastor, they have the biggest stake in this," Sandi answered. She held up a hand. "And before anyone asks, there were two Prophecies given about them and Voldemort before they were born."

"What?" Narcissa breathed with wide eyes and a look of horror on her face.

"They say, in short, Harry and Ginny are the only ones who can destroy Voldemort for good," Sirius answered.

"What rubbish is this?" Moody grumbled as he stood.

Harry and Ginny narrowed their eyes at that. With a deep breath, they let their power build then radiate out. They remained still as the pulse knocked Moody back into his seat as well as shaking the rest of the table. Moody turned with an astonished look on his grizzled face to the young couple. Harry and Ginny hadn't moved from the corner but were now bathed in a goldish glow that hummed as the energy sparked off of them. Their faces remained calm, but the look in their eyes was fierce and hard. Moody visibly gulped as they stared at him.

"Any more questions about them?" Sandi asked smugly. Moody schooled his features into a scowl with a curt nod for Sandi to continue. "And I'll warn all of you now, don't make them angry. It's not a pretty sight. I still have a scorch mark on the wall of my house from three years ago."

"How are you alright with them sitting like that, Molly?" Shacklebolt asked with a narrowed gaze.

"They've been bonded since birth," Molly shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Shacklebolt asked confused.

"They're Birth Soul Bonded," Molly shrugged again. "When Ginny turns fourteen, they will legally married and considered adults. And I'd advise you to not try to get between them if that's what you're thinking. They're very protective of each other."

"Ron learned that one the hard way," Ginny chuckled as she stood.

"More than once," Harry added as he stretched and stood.

"From several concussions," they giggled as they wrapped an arm around the other.

"Wait," Professor Sprout raised her hand, turning to Sandi. "Did you say destroy You-Know-Who? Is he not dead already?"

"No, Pomona," McGonagall sighed, "he is not."

"Oh, dear Merlin," Sprout gasped, covering her mouth in terror.

"He doesn't have a body right now, Professor," Ginny tried to reassure her as she and Harry moved to the table.

"But he will try, at some point, to make a new one," Harry went on. "Do you and Professor Flitwick remember the end of our first year?"

"Yes, I do," Flitwick nodded. Sprout stared at them with wide eyes as she realized where this was going.

"That was Voldemort's wraith that attacked us," Harry told him with a frown.

"But how?" breathed Sprout. "How is he…?"

"Who here has ever heard of a Horcrux?" Sirius asked. Those that already knew raised a hand. "Those of you who don't shall learn as go through the memories."

"Minerva?" Sprout asked. "You knew about this?"

"Since the end of their first year," McGonagall indicated Harry and Ginny with a sigh. "I've known what most of this is about since Harry's first birthday. I was with Albus when the second Prophecy was Given."

"And you've said nothing?" Flitwick asked looking offended.

"I was sworn to secrecy, Filius," McGonagall replied. "First by Albus, then by Sirius."

"Now it's time to share what we know about Tom Marvolo Riddle with all of you," Harry nodded. Most of the adults looked blankly at him.

"You know him better as Lord Voldemort," Ginny added with a frown as the majority of the table flinched, but looked astonished.

"I think it's time we viewed these memories," Sandi spoke into the silent, shocked audience. "They will answer a lot of your questions. Prue, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, and I have been through these several times, but that doesn't mean we haven't missed something. That's where you lot come in. Each of you is free to comment or focus on something inside the memory. If you find something of significance let us know. We can pause the memory from the inside."

With a tap of her wand, the Penceive projected the first memory.

The group watched as a Bob Ogden visited the Gaunt family shack. They noticed Merope Gaunt staring at the Muggle Tom Riddle as he rode by on his horse. Moody huffed as his Auror skills picked up on the fact Voldemort was only a half-blood just from the look on Merope's face. Andi looked disgusted at the treatment Merope received from her father and brother before they were taken to Azkaban. Sirius gave her a knowing smile.

"That ring and locket on Marvolo Gaunt are two of the Horcruxes," Sandi told them as the scene changed.

They watched Merope brew the Love Potion she used to seduce Tom Riddle. Shacklebolt grunted as they witnessed Tom Riddle walk out on a pregnant Merope Gaunt. They viewed how Merope started to fall ill. Shacklebolt had Sandi play a part of Merope selling her father's locket for money three times before he gave her a satisfied nod.

"This next one is about ten years later," Sirius told them as the new memory began.

"That's Albus," Sprout gasped.

"He knew all this time?" Flitwick growled.

"Yes," nodded Sandi. "He was the one to make the first contact with the young Tom Marvolo Riddle."

As the memory progressed, Amelia walked around the room with a scrutinizing eye. Her attention fell on the window sill and the desk.

"Wait!" she called. Sandi paused the memory. "Look here. Seven stones on the window sill."

"Looks like he was already slightly aware of Magic," Narcissa commented.

"These postcards? Places he visited?" Amelia asked as she turned to Sirius.

"Some," Sirius answered. "That photo of the coast is one of the hiding places he used. My brother, Regulus found his secret and retrieved that one at the cost of his own life."

"These stolen objects," Shacklebolt pointed to them on the bed. "A ring, a necklace, a tiara, a book. Let me guess; another clue Albus missed?"

"Very perceptive," Prue nodded. "Sandi and I viewed these several times before we caught that."

"The next memory is from Horace Slughorn," Sirius announced. "When we contacted him for the real memory, he was not very forthcoming, at first."

"Real memory?" frowned Moody.

"He lied to Albus," Sandi answered. "He asks that after we see what had done, that we don't think less of him for it."

"Why is that?" squeaked Flitwick confused.

"You'll see," frowned Sirius.

The group watched as a slightly older Tom Marvolo Riddle spoke with Horace Slughorn after a Slug Club party. They were shocked to learn Slughorn had fallen to the manipulations of Riddle so easily.

"Dunce," huffed Moody. "Never liked the windbag ta begin with. Now, I got a reason ta dislike him more."

"Wait!" Amelia called as she stepped closer to the young man in the memory. "Replay Riddle at the fireplace."

Sandi reversed the memory to the appropriate point. Amelia stepped even closer to the memory Riddle, watching him closely. She counted silently as Riddle turned his ring seven times. The same ring his grandfather had worn.

"Seven turns," Amelia nodded. "Sevens and threes. Common thread throughout these memories. He has the ring."

"That's something we missed," admitted Sirius. "Any other thoughts before we continue?"

"Manipulative little punk," grumped Moody.

"Yeah, we noticed that one," Prue nodded with a frown.

The next memory began with an older Riddle visiting an elderly woman wearing the same locket Riddle's grandfather and mother had worn. Sprout walked over to the trophy case, looking a little dazed.

"Tha…that's…" she swallowed heavily, "that's the lost Cup of Hufflepuff!"

"Yes, it is, Professor," Harry confirmed.

"And Tom took it to make a Horcrux," Ginny added.

"He what?" Sprout spun with wide, shocked eyes.

"Afraid so, Pomona," Sandi sighed. "Sirius found that one."

"Oh, dear Helga," Sprout sobbed into her hand.

"He also found and defiled Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem," Prue added with a look of sadness at her old Head of House. Flitwick gasped, then looked angry.

"And Albus knew all this?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Sirius sighed. Flitwick let out a series of Goblin curse that no one understood, but each knew the sentiment behind them. "We have two more."

The scene changed to the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts.

 _"_ _Regulus Black," Dumbledore nodded as the man stepped out of the fireplace._

 _"_ _Dumbledore," Regulus nodded. "I have information for you."_

 _"_ _At what price?" asked Dumbledore, his hand on his wand._

 _"_ _The freedom of the Wizarding world," answered Regulus. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "The so-called Dark Lord is a fraud. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

 _"_ _I know this already, Mr. Black."_

 _"_ _But do know the lengths he has gone to become immortal?" Regulus asked._

 _"_ _No," Dumbledore answered as he sat forward in his chair slightly. "That I do not know."_

 _"_ _Horcruxes. Seven Horcruxes is what he wants," Regulus blurted out. He started pacing in front of the desk. He buried his hands in his hair, pulling slightly. "I know of three. A book, the Cup of Hufflepuff, and Slytherin's Locket. I found out where the locket is, and I'm going after it. I'm telling you this so you know how to stop this madman."_

 _Without waiting for a reply, the memory of Regulus Black walked back to the fireplace and left._

"If I had any respect left for Albus Dumbledore, that just ended it," declared Andi with a scowl.

"I couldn't agree more, mum," Dora huffed.

"All these years, he knew and did nothing?" raged Amelia. "If I had known this, I would've sent him through the Veil!"

"That was Augusta's reaction, as well," grinned Sandi.

"I was wondering why she wasn't here," nodded Amelia.

"She's watching Draco, Ron, and Neville," Harry replied.

"And Xeno Lovegood is watching Luna, Susan, and Hermione," added Ginny, looking at Andi as she was about to ask about the Minister's niece.

"But if you both are here, Arthur, Molly, what about the other three boys you have at home still?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Percy is at the Burrow, studying for his N.E.W.T.s," Arthur answered. "The twins went to a friend's house for the weekend."

"Prue, do you want to leave?" Sandi asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Prue sighed. "Don't want any nightmares tonight."

"You alright?" Burke asked placing a hand on Prue's arm before she could leave the memory.

"I'm fine, Randy," Prue smiled. "The next memory is mine, and I'd rather not see it again."

"Do you want…?" he started.

"No, you need to see it," Prue told him as she patted his hand. Burke nodded before Prue looked up and faded away.

"You'll understand after you see it, Randle," Sandi give him a small nod.

White mist swirled as the next memory began.

 _"_ Crucio _!" Bellatrix cackled as Prue screamed._

 _Prue was on the floor of her cell in Lestrange Manor. Her Auror uniform was torn in several places. Bruises and cuts covered her body as Bellatrix laughed. She had been in the "care" of Bellatrix Lestrange for five days. Finally, the curse was lifted, but she heard Bellatrix growl in aggravation._

 _"_ _What is it, Barty?" Bellatrix grumbled._

 _"_ _The Dark Lord is here to see you, Bella," he answered._

 _"_ _Yes, I am," a high-pitched voice hissed from the stairs. Despite the pain of the curse, Prue stared with wide eyes as the shadow on the stairs glided to the floor._

 _Bella and Barty fell to their knees. "My Lord."_

"He has the Cup," breathed Sprout as she pointed to the gold chalice with the badger engraved on the side.

 _"_ _My dear Bellatrix, my loyal Barty," Riddle intoned. "Rise. I have a special favor to ask of you, Bella."_

 _"_ _You have, but to ask, My Lord," Bellatrix simpered._

 _"_ _Protect this Cup," Riddle handed it to her. "It is…precious to me."_

 _"_ _Of course, Master," breathed Bellatrix running her hands over the Cup reverently._

 _"_ _Come, we have plans to discuss," Riddle turned back to the stairs, his Death Eaters following._

"Three sides. Seven cells each," Amelia mused. "Even his followers have the threes and sevens."

"Yes, they do," agreed Sirius. He turned to Burke, who was staring at the memory Prue in the cell. "You alright?"

"Yes and no," Burke swallowed. "This is where you found her?"

"Yes, but," Sirius stopped Burke's next question with a raised hand. "By the time I found her, the house-elf was caring for her as a guest, not a prisoner."

"Professor Burke?" Harry called. Burke turned. "You have to understand, she doesn't like talking about this."

"She still has nightmares about this place," Ginny went on. "Part of my bond abilities is empathy. Trust me, Aunt Prue wanted you to understand her by seeing this. It's why she won't talk about it to you or almost anyone else."

"I understand," he nodded with a thick voice.

"Shall we?" Sandi gestured to the ceiling.

As they reemerged in the conference room, Harry and Ginny noticed Prue standing by the window looking out. They immediately went over to her, wrapping her in a hug on either side. They both noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks but said nothing. Sandi and Sirius each laid a hand on Prue's shoulders as they joined them. Molly, however, squeezed in front of her, capturing her in one of her infamous hugs.

Arthur placed a hand on Randle Burke's arm as he was about to join them. "Give them a moment."

Burke turned to Arthur with a questioning look. "Ginny is an empath, as she said. Both, Sirius and Harry have seen trauma that _neither_ will talk openly about. Sandi is her sister, and they have always been very close. And my Molly is like a mother to all of them. That's just her way. Trust me, when she's ready, Prue will let you in."

"I…" Burke swallowed. "I understand."

"Believe me, Randle, Prue's in good hands right now," Andi nodded from his other side.

After a few minutes, Molly pulled back from Prue. She whispered something to her that no one else could hear, but they saw the slight nod from Prue and the smile that creased Molly's lips. Sandi was the first to turn away from Prue, walking over to stand in front of Burke.

"Just remember what she's been through," Sandi stated quietly giving him a nod.

Burke returned her nod before approaching Prue from behind. Sirius gave him a look of warning not to upset Prue more than she already was. Burke nodded in understanding. Harry and Ginny turned away from Prue at the same time. They circled Burke and Sirius, joining hands as they returned to the table. Sirius gave Burke one last nod before following the young couple.

Burke wrapped his arms around Prue's waist. The warning look from Sirius was nothing compared to the look Molly Weasley gave him before she left them alone.

"Welcome to my overprotective family," Prue chuckled.

"They have every right to feel that way," Burke told her softly. "They don't want to see you get hurt like that again in any fashion. I understand. And I feel the same way they do."

"Thanks," Prue chuckled sarcastically. "Just don't overdo it like they do at times."

"I'll try," Burke promised. Prue turned, hugging him.

"Ready?" she asked after a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be," Burke stated as she guided her back to the table.

"I presume you are ready to go public with the exact nature of your relationship?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow as they approached the table.

"Yes," sighed Prue. "At least to the people here."

"And?" Flitwick asked expectantly.

"We've been together since Harry and Ginny's first year," Prue admitted.

"Ha!" Flitwick jumped up. "Pay up, Pomona."

"Huffle skin," Sprout frowned as she handed Flitwick a bag of coins.

"A betting pool?" asked an astonished Prue. "Really?"

"Yes," Flitwick smiled. "And you just made me fifty Galleons richer!"

Prue groaned as she shook her head. "And I thought my _family_ was bad."

"Now," Sirius stood again as Prue and Burke returned to their seats. "In short review, Riddle made Horcruxes to become immortal. Harry and Ginny are Prophesized to end him. We have already found his Horcruxes, two have been destroyed. However, the others were stolen from the Ministry."

Gasps sounded around the table.

"Actually," Amelia raised her hand. "That is part of the information I wished to share with you."

"Amelia," Sirius gestured for her to take the floor.

"We had an Unspeakable, loyal to us," she motioned to the gathered people around the table, "that came to me with information on who had access to the storage area they were in. We have him in custody. And, yes, the Aurors that arrested him can be trusted. I wanted to give you the opportunity to do the interrogation."

"Thank you," Sirius nodded. "We have one other order of business. Randle?"

"Thank you," Burke spoke as he stood. "As a representative of the ICW and the DFDL…"

"DFDL?" half the table shouted.

"Yes," Burke sighed. "I am a DFDL agent. I've been assigned to Hogwarts as an extra layer of protection for these two," he gestured to Harry and Ginny. "I also have a message from my superiors. One of which knew James and Lily Potter."

"Go on then," Sandi nodded.

"To the Potters and Family," Burke began, turning to Harry and Ginny. "The Inspector General of the DFDL sends his regards and early congratulations. His message is that I am your protection and your liaison between this body and the DFDL. We are at your disposal. And as a show of good faith, our information states that the Horcruxes have been hidden internationally, but the DFDL is tracking them for you. When each is found, it will be returned to your possession for disposal."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry nodded, extending his hand.

* * *

"Linus Purewater," Sirius stated as he walked into the holding cell.

"Auror and Lord Sirius Black," sneered the thin man with greying hair. "Brother of a traitor. Blood-traitor yourself."

"That's both fact and opinion," Sirius stated lazily as he glanced at the file he was holding. "You know why you're here?"

"I retrieved property of the Dark Lord," Linus sneered more.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked calmly.

Linus laughed. "You'll never find them again. My Master has already claimed them! He has already hidden them where you will never find them!"

"Like Albania," Sirius commented offhandedly, looking up with a straight face. Linus stopped laughing. "Yeah, we know more about 'your lord and master', then you do."

Sirius turned back for the door. He stopped, half turning to Linus again. "Have fun in Azkaban. You can say 'hello' to my cousin Bellatrix."

Linus paled as Sirius walked out.


End file.
